El plan
by Drakarys Black
Summary: Thor y Stark, los dos chicos más populares de preparatoria compiten siempre por ver quién es el mejor. Natasha enreda a este par de playboys para aceptar la apuesta de sus vidas y comprobar quien de los dos es el mejor seductor sin imaginar que el reto es enamorar al ser más caprichoso, altanero e imposible que al que se pudiesen encontrar. (Thorki -Ironfrost)
1. Un gran problema

El director Fury estaba sentado frente a su escritorio analizando el último reporte de aquel chiquillo travieso sentado frente a él. No podía entender como aquel estudiante se las había arreglado para poner la escuela de cabeza otra vez, sin salir implicado en lo absoluto. Por supuesto, él no era tonto y sabía que detrás de toda catástrofe estaba él de trasfondo y aunque quisiera al menos un día atraparlo con las manos en la masa, lo cierto era que siempre iba un paso adelante y se le escurría de entre los dedos.

La última que había hecho: causar un caos en las calificaciones del plantel.

Hubo un examen importante, demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera. Esta era una evaluación para el colegio más que para el alumnado. De repente alguien había implantado una aterradora idea en la mente de todos: quien no pasara seria regresado al grado que sus calificaciones determinaran. Sus alumnos eran brillantes, al menos la mayoría, pero pronto empezaron a comportarse como borregos ante el matadero y por mas palabras tranquilizantes que él intentara expresar, tenían oídos sordos. Pero eso no había sido lo peor. De alguna manera alguien había conseguido las respuestas del dichoso examen y las había puesto en venta. Pronto todos contaban ya con una copia, solo que estas eran falsas y como consecuencia el plantel entero obtuvo la calificación más baja en todo el estado… humillantemente baja.

Fury repaso velozmente el expediente frente a él. Las mejores calificaciones que hubiera visto en años. Los profesores lo describían como un alumno brillante pero difícil de tratar. Un pequeño genio encausado hacia el caos, aunque solo si se le provocaba, afirmaba el profesor Xavier, quien al parecer lo entendía mejor que ningún otro. Suspiro levantando la mirada y clavándola en el chico que sonreía cínicamente frente a él.

Debía admitir que, si no lo conociera como lo hacía, creería que aquel chiquillo era incapaz de matar una mosca. Tenía un aura angelical en aquel rostro de rasgos afilados. Su cuerpo delgado aunque tonificado le daba la apariencia de un niño aunque tuviera diecisiete. Su piel excesivamente blanca contrastaba con su tendencia a vestir siempre de negro, tan negro como su lacio y sedoso cabello que caía sobre su rostro como plumas de cuervo. Pero su mirada, esa mirada de grandes ojos increíblemente verdes, enmarcados en delineador negro y una gruesa capa de largas y chinas pestañas era lo que en verdad causaba escalofríos. Con esa mirada era capaz de desarmar a cualquiera o acribillarlo, sin siquiera decir una palabra. En aquel momento brillaban con divertida malicia.

-Bien Laufeyson –Dijo al fin aclarándose la garganta, mientras cerraba la carpeta entre sus manos.- Lo que hiciste en esta ocasión ha excedido el límite de mi paciencia.

-No sé de qué está hablando _señor director_ –contesto el chico con fingida inocencia, pronunciando las últimas dos palabras con un deje casi de burla. Era más que obvio que aquel mocoso sentía un pronunciado desprecio ante las figuras de autoridad.

" _Solo muestra respeto hacia aquellos que él considera dignos de respetar_ " había dicho el profesor Xavier, el único a quien Loki le tenía algo parecido al aprecio.

-Yo creo que lo sabes Loki y creo que además estas ansioso por gritarme a la cara que tú has sido el causante de este en el fondo mueres por llamar la atención, por obtener reconocimiento, grandeza, que todos vean el potencial que se esconde dentro de ti.

Loki lo miraba divertido, sin pronunciar una palabra, evaluando lo que su director enunciaba. Lo estaba provocando, eso él lo sabía a la perfección, pero si Fury creía que iba a caer con aquellas palabras era definitivamente más ingenuo de lo que pensó. Después de todo, el maestro de la manipulación era él.

-¿Estoy en problemas señor? –inquirió con angelical voz, una que no hizo sino irritar más a Fury.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres el problema! Problema que yo tengo que resolver y contrario a lo que crees, no eres el centro de mi universo. Tengo problemas más grandes que tú con los directivos.

Debido a todo lo anterior, ahora Fury debía afrontar la reducción de presupuesto y una próxima supervisión que no sería nada grata.

Loki se rio cruzando los brazos, acomodándose lánguidamente en el respaldo del asiento para observar el espectáculo de su director descomponiéndose por la ira, ira ocasionada por su actitud. Fury se puso violentamente de pie y recargo sus dos manos sobre el escritorio que los separaba para encarar a su némesis.

-¡Eres una calamidad! –Rugió- y te juro que si de mi mano corriera te daría el castigo de tu vida.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero entonces no depende de usted? –Pregunto falsamente sorprendido- y yo que creí que era la máxima autoridad aquí.

Fury se atraganto con sus palabras y retrocedió. Ese maldito lo había hecho otra vez. Se estaba burlando de él. Loki sonrió.

-¡Largo de aquí! –rugió.

Fuera en la dirección los estudiantes se preparaban para la siguiente hora. Iban y venían por los pasillos con sus mochilas al hombro, intercambiando conversaciones frente a los casilleros.

-Deberías olvidarte de ella –le sugirió Natasha a su amigo Bruce ayudándolo con la montaña de libros que acostumbraba cargar. Pero su amigo no dejaba de ver a aquella chica coqueta de ondulado cabello negro y piel de durazno.

Era bonita, vaya que sí lo era. Desde el primer día de clases había causado sensación y problemas y aún estaba en primer grado. Todos y cada uno de los hombres más apuestos, populares y valientes habían pretendido a la chica y esta simplemente se había dado el lujo de despreciarlos a todos. Su amigo Bruce, uno de los más ñoños de su generación simplemente no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad. Y sin embargo había conseguido hacerse amigo de la chica, una inmensa hazaña había que agregar, y aún vivía para contarlo.

-Ella es para mí –dijo ensoñadoramente convencido, mientras cerraba su casillero y la observaba a lo lejos.

-¿De quién hablan? –interrumpió Clint regalándole el habitual primer beso del día.

-Helblindi, –contesto Natasha abrazándolo- Bruce está obsesionado con ella

-¿Pero qué tiene esa chica? ¿Miel en los pezones?

-¡Clint! –se quejó Bruce ante la expresión. Clint se carcajeo por la cara de horror de su amigo.

-Está prohibida –contesto Natasha- por eso todos están tras ella, la consideran un reto.

-A mí no se me hace la gran cosa –dijo el joven, evaluando a la chica a la distancia. Se encontraba rodeada de un séquito de chicos que se desvivían por llamar su atención, cargando sus libros y obsequiándole tonterías. Ella sonreía bobamente complacida por las atenciones que recibía. Era bonita pero nada de otro mundo- Aun así no creo que acepte salir contigo– fue su veredicto.

-¡Ah! Pero es que ya acepto –exclamo con alegría ante el asombro de sus amigos.- o bueno algo así.

La cosa era la siguiente. Luego de que Bruce se convirtiera en "el mejor amigo" de la chica, esta le había soltado que si no salía con ningún chico no era por su gusto, sino por una horrorosa regla que su estricto padre le había impuesto: ella no podía salir si no la acompañaba su hermano.

-Eso explica porque ha bateado a todos –dijo comprensivamente Natasha. Si a ella la obligaran a llevar un chaperón a sus citas con Clint se moriría de vergüenza.- Pero eso no significa que saldrá contigo, Bruce.

-Lo hará si convenzo a su hermano.

-Pues suerte con eso –Se burló Clint, pensando que su amigo estaba perdido.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-¿Qué tan difícil? ¿Enserio? Nat, dale pun zape.

Clint parecía aterrado ante la idea y Natasha lo miraba con lastima. Bruce pensaba que había algo en la ecuación con lo que no estaba contando, pero no alcanzaba a comprender que.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema.

Entonces la puerta de la dirección se abrió y los gritos de Fury enmudecieron el pasillo.

-¡Te juro que llegara el día Laufeyson! –Rugía el director como nunca antes se hubiera escuchado.- ¡Un día…!

Un chico alto salía de ahí con un andar altivo y elegante, además de una socarrona sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Todos voltearon a verlo y retrocedieron casi de forma inconsciente.

-Él –le susurro Natasha.

Loki se acomodó su mochila y se dirigió a su salón mientras todos le abrían el camino. Cuando llego hasta donde Helblindi se encontraba se detuvo de pronto, volvió su rostro hacia el grupo de chicos que la rodeaban y los recorrió con una mirada acerada. Los chicos tragaron grueso y cuando se volvió hacia ellos cruzando sus brazos estos simplemente salieron corriendo de ahí. Helblindi bufo.

-¿Enserio? –se quejó cruzándose de brazos a su vez. Loki estiro su mano hacia el rostro de la chica en un vago intento por acariciarla, pero ella lo rechazo violentamente. El chico, notoriamente más alto que ella, soltó una carcajada divertida, le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino dejando a la chica enfurruñada.

-¿Es… es su novio? –quiso saber Banner. Era evidente que había una íntima relación entre ellos puesto que se entendían casi sin palabras.

-Peor –dijo Natasha apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, como tratando de imbuirle resignación- él es su hermano.


	2. El plan

Thor se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, comprar las respuestas de aquel examen definitivamente no había sido una buena idea. El no consideraba que fuera una persona muy brillante, pero tampoco era un bruto… o al menos eso creía él. No era el estudiante más destacado, pero sobrepasaba las expectativas de la mayoría, excepto las de su padre.

Odín era un hombre respetado y admirado por la comunidad. Se había dedicado a limpiar las calles como detective y posteriormente como capitán de distrito. Ahora, ya retirado, había iniciado su carrera política y se estaba postulando para concejal. Era un hombre sabio que siempre brindaba buenos consejos a quienes se lo pedían, como esposo era dedicado y como padre era rígido, vaya que Thor lo sabía.

Desde muy pequeño su padre le había dejado muy en claro lo que quería para él en la vida y prácticamente esto era seguir los pasos por el camino que su padre previamente había labrado. No era algo tan difícil y se podía decir que estaba haciendo buen trabajo. Era un buen tipo al que sus compañeros apreciaban, le encantaban las bromas y siempre estaba de buen humor, ninguno podría acusarlo de poner una mala cara al momento de pedirle un favor. Era capitán del equipo de football, tenía una estupenda chica por novia y a cualquier otra por si se aburría. Estaba a punto de graduarse e ir a una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país y luego heredar el lugar de su padre junto con una pequeña fortuna. Todo estaba perfectamente bien… ¡¿Entonces porque jodidos se le había ocurrido comprar ese maldito examen?! ¡Carajo!

-¡Estoy muerto! –se quejaba con sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo.

Luego de que todos tuvieran sospechosamente los mismos errores en la prueba, los profesores se habían dado cuenta del fraude y habían levantado un reporte contra los infractores. Ahora, ese reporte se encontraba en el sistema y sería entregado a los padres en la próxima reunión y cuando llegara a manos del suyo él estaría perdido.

-Te dije que no hicieras caso a Fandral –lo reprendió Sif como si se tratara de su mamá- él siempre te lleva hacia tu perdición.

-¡Vamos! No debe ser tan malo ¿O sí? –Fandral trataba de ser optimista, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras. Mientras Thor tenía su futuro asegurado, el suyo y el de Volstagg pendían peligrosamente de una cuerda. Estaban jodidos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Dijo lastimeramente su amigo mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.- Si mi padre se entera que hice trampa me desollara vivo.

Sif se acercó a él acariciándole la espalda en señal de apoyo mientras un silencio se instalaba entre los presentes, un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de Volstagg devorando su almuerzo y el que Thor ni siquiera había tocado por la preocupación. Frandal quien apenas había tocado el suyo trataba de hallar una solución mientras revolvía su comida con un tenedor. Se sentía directamente responsable por haberles conseguido aquellas malditas respuestas.

-Si tan solo pudiésemos sacar nuestros nombres del sistema –había dicho solo por decir, sin imaginar la magnitud que sus palabras iban a tener. Thor levanto la mirada de entre sus manos y lo observó como si hubiese tenido la más genial de las ideas. Sif que sabía el significado de esa mirada se le adelantó.

-¡Eso es una estupidez! Mejor concentrémonos en buscar una solución.

-Esa es una solución –agregó Volstagg limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano- y muy buena, diría yo.

-¿Se están escuchando? –los reprendió Sif. ¿Acaso lo estaban realmente considerando? – ¡No puedo creer que intenten salir de un lio entrando en uno nuevo!

-¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia? –a Fandral le irritaba a veces que Sif intentara siempre ser la voz de su conciencia, pero que no aportara nada para contribuir a la causa.

-No, pero esto es imposible. No se puede simplemente acceder al sistema del colegio desde un teléfono y borrar tu nombre así como así.

-Sif tiene razón, –concedió Thor y Sif creyó la partida ganada.- Necesitaríamos un hacker.

-¡Que!

-¡Y uno muy bueno! –Agrego Fandral ignorándola, le entusiasmaba la idea- el mejor de ser posible.

-¿Y dónde se supone que daremos con alguien así? –Inquirió Volstagg.- No es como que no lo hubiesen intentado antes y todos han fracasado en el intento. Nadie puede burlar ese sistema.

-Hay alguien que puede –la voz tranquila de Hogun se hizo presente después de mucho callar. –Stark

-¿Stark?–trató de confirmar Thor- ¿Anthony Stark?

Hogun asintió, Volstagg estallo en carcajadas y Fandral se derrumbó en su propio asiento. No había poder en la tierra que hiciera que Thor pidiera el favor de Stark ni milagro que hiciera que este se lo concediera.

-Tienes razón, –concluyó desalentado.- Estamos muertos.

Al otro lado de la cafetería Bruce, Clint y Natasha tenían su propia discusión. Bruce insistía en que debía existir una manera, la que fuera, para convencer a su potencial cuñado de salir con él y Helblindi. Mientras Clint no dejaba de reír atiborrando su boca con un puñado de papas fritas, simplemente no se podía imaginar a Loki de chaperón.

-No tiene que ir necesariamente con nosotros –le debatió Bruce- solo fingir que lo hace.

–No estoy muy segura que acepte hacer eso –aseguró Natasha, tomando papas del plato de su novio- Por lo que yo sé, tampoco está muy a favor de que su hermana salga con alguien.

-Lo convenceré –dijo determinado.

Los tres chicos voltearon a la vez en su dirección. Loki se encontraba solitario como siempre, en una banca del rincón, llevaba los audífonos puestos mientras garabateaba distraídamente en su libreta. Una hoja que había desechado rodó por el borde de la mesa y cayó al suelo pero ni siquiera lo notó.

A los pocos minutos se le aproximó un chico rubio, pulcramente vestido y tan derecho que parecía que tuviera una tabla por espalda. Se trataba de Steve Rogers, presidente de la clase y guardián del orden. No muy de la simpatía de muchos, y menos no de los que eran como Loki.

-Laufeyson, -le habló con la autoridad que su cargo le proporcionara.

Muchos se hubieran sentido intimidados por sus facciones serias y su carácter firme, pero no aquel pelinegro descarado que simplemente se volvió a verlo con fastidio mientras descubría uno de sus oídos.

–Debes colocar la basura en su lugar. –Dijo severamente señalando el papel arrugado en el piso.

Loki siguió la dirección del índice con su verde mirada. Con lánguidos movimientos se puso de pie, sorbiendo un par de tragos de su lata de refresco, encarando altivamente al rubio. Para sorpresa de todos, quienes habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían por un momento para prestarles atención, vacío el contenido de su refresco sobre la cabeza de Rogers hasta la última gota. Arrugo la lata con una mano mientras le regalaba una cínica sonrisa y la estrelló en la palma de la mano a Steve.

-Ahí está. –concluyó con desdén. Se agachó a tomar la hoja arrugada y luego de tomar sus cosas salió del lugar ante el pasmo del rubio y el aturdimiento de muchos.

-Bien –Dijo Clint trayendo la atención de los tres nuevamente a la mesa. Los murmullos se habían desatado por todo el lugar.- Ya quisiera yo ver a alguien convencer a Loki de hacer algo que no desea.

Bruce suspiro abatido clavando la mirada en su comida. No quería darse por vencido, no con Helblindi al menos, le gustaba y mucho.

Por mucho tiempo siempre había sido el raro, el rechazado, el marginado, excepto por sus dos amigos. A Bruce nunca le importó, o fingía que no le importaba, porque en el fondo se moría por ser normal. Esa chica le sonreía a diario y le hablaba de manera amable. Lo defendía incluso cuando se metían con él y aunque se sentía un poco cohibido ante su ser desinhibido, le gustaba. Lo hacía sentir como un adolescente normal y él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, incluso enfrentase a su endemoniado hermano si con eso conseguía tan solo un beso de ella, nada más. El problema era ¿Cómo?

-Ándale Clint ¿Qué te cuesta?

Frente de él sus amigos habían seguido con sus asuntos mientras él se perdía en sus cavilaciones. Clint estiraba el brazo donde portaba su preciado arco mientras Natasha se encimaba casi totalmente sobre él en un intento por alcanzarlo. Ambos sonreían, se querían a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

-¡Estás loca! –Exclamó Clint -Sabes que esto es sagrado.

Bruce sonrió, su amigo adoraba su arco más que a nada en el mundo, jamás permitía que absolutamente nadie le pusieran una mano encima. Pero su novia insistía alegando que quería verse como una arquera por un segundo y aunque su novio le ofreció unirse al club se arquería al cual pertenecía y hasta darle clases particulares, ella se negó. Su interés se centraba solo en jugar con el arco un momento.

-¡Por favor!–La chica pelirroja se le quedó mirando con la expresión más encantadora que Bruce le hubiera visto en su vida. Era falsa, él lo sabía, y probablemente su novio también pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír y luego de regalarle un beso le entrego el arco.

-Tú ganas, – se lo tendió con solemnidad –pero ten mucho cuidado.

Natasha sonrió victoriosa. Realmente poco le interesaba el arco, el cual ya había visto millones de veces con anterioridad, pero sabía el significado que tenía para su novio y estaba probando hasta donde era capaz de conceder por ella. Bruce lo entendió y entonces le vino una idea a la cabeza que dejo petrificados a sus amigos.

-¿Y si le conseguimos a Laufeyson una pareja?

Por otro lado Fandral y Volstagg seguían enumerando las diferentes ventajas que les traería el conseguir la ayuda de Stark para su propósito, pero el rubio no cedía.

Thor consideraba a Anthony Stark un chico banal, pretencioso, ególatra, narcisista, presumido y terriblemente irritante. Si tenía una relación con él era porque sus padres eran amigos y los habían obligado a convivir desde pequeños, solo por eso. Si por él fuera, haría como si no lo conociera, pero eso sería terriblemente grosero de su parte según su madre. Aun así, había que reconocer que el muy idiota era tremendamente inteligente y tenía una facilidad para la tecnología que causaba la envidia de los más diestros programadores. Pero definitivamente prefería enfrentar la ira de su padre que rogar por la misericordia de Stark.

Sin embargo sus amigos no podían darse el lujo de hacer algo así. A diferencia de Thor, ellos no tenían el futuro asegurado, ellos no tenían un padre con dinero e influencias, ellos solo tenían sus talentos para sobresalir… aunque estos no fueran demasiado. Volstagg trabajaba por las tarde en un café para costearse la carrera, mientras que Fandral dependía completamente de la beca deportiva que le habían ofrecido y que por el reporte estaba a punto de perder. Y Hogun, bueno de él no tenían mucha idea de que hacía o que planes tenia porque hablaba muy poco sobre su persona, pero afortunadamente no había cometido la misma estupidez. Él y Sif habían pensado que aquello era una muy mala idea y habían tenido razón, pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse. Había que encontrar una solución.

-Piénsalo Thor, -le insistía casi con desesperación,- sería la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas.

-¡Jamás se lo pediré a Stark! –sentencio tajante.

-¿Pedirme qué?

El grupo se sobresaltó ante la intromisión de un sexto integrante. Cuando se volvieron, tras de ellos sonreía un encantador castaño.

-¿Si estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo? –pregunto Clint como si su amigo se hubiese vuelto loco de repente. ¿Es que no sabía la clase de reputación que precedía a aquel sujeto? Se contaban tantas historias escalofriantes sobre su persona y Clint estaba seguro de que al menos la mitad eran ciertas, aunque nunca se le hubiese probado nada. Eso sin contar con su propia experiencia de la cual no quería ni acordarse.

Natasha pensaba que tal vez podría funcionar, muchos hacían incontables locuras por amor y le intrigaba quien podría tener la audacia de robarle el corazón al pequeño amargado. Su novio se volvió a verla como si la desconociera. Bruce sonría en agradecimiento por el apoyo.

-¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! –Exclamo aterrado- Es decir, ¡Estamos hablando de Laufeyson, por todos los dioses! No quiero ni pensar en lo que nos haría si descubre que estamos complotando contra él.

-¿Complotando? –se rio Bruce. Le causaba mucha gracia el terror que su amigo le tenía, como muchos otros había que agregar. –Lo dices como si planeáramos secuestrarlo o algo así. Solo le conseguiremos una pareja, alguien que lo invite a salir, tal vez hasta nos lo agradezca.

-¿Agradecer él? Quisiera verlo- bufó cruzándose de brazos completamente enfurruñado. No estaba dispuesto a participar en semejante estupidez.

-Tiene que ser algo más serio que solo invitarlo a salir –razonó Natasha- si quieres que funcione tiene que ser alguien que signifique lo suficiente para él como para hacerlo salir de su caparazón.

-¿Te refieres a enamorarlo?

Natasha asintió. Aquello resultaba mucho más complicado porque él, al igual que muchos, pensaba que Laufeyson tenía una roca por corazón. Había algunos más creativos que se atrevían a asegurar, incluso, que él mismo se había arrancado el órgano con sus propias manos y lo había tragado entero. Otros más realistas decían que cuando era más joven recibió un trasplante y que el donador había sido un despiadado recluso del cual recibió su maldad.

-¿Alguna idea? –Preguntó preocupado, él no era precisamente especialista en temas de amor.

-Bueno, – lo pensó Natasha- primero que nada debe ser alguien que sea persistente y que no le tenga miedo a su carácter.

-Eso va a estar difícil –espetó Clint negando con la cabeza, pero ambos lo ignoraron

-Para que eso suceda la recompensa tendría que ser mayor que el esfuerzo que se requerirá o la perdida demasiado para afrontarlo. –Razonó Bruce limpiando sus anteojos con la orilla de su playera- y no se me ocurre nada.

-Bueno, podrían empezar por encontrar a un chico de su agrado. –Finalizo Clint quitado de la pena.

Natasha y él se volvieron a verlo interrogantes. Su novia se presumía de conocer todos y cada uno de los secretos que circulaban por la preparatoria ¿Pero eso?...

La expresión en el rostro de la chica era todo un poema, nunca y eso quería decir jamás, se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que a Loki le gustaran lo chicos. Clint sonreía divertido por ganarle una a su novia, mientras Bruce no sabía dónde meter la cara de vergüenza. No le gustaba hablar de cosas tan intimas que pertenecían a terceros y menos si se trataba del hermano de la chica que le gustaba. Pero había que reconocer que si querían que el plan funcionara, ese pedazo de vital información podría ser la clave.

Natasha se había quedado callada de repente, con la mirada repasando a cada uno de los prospectos en la cafetería hasta que sus ojos de detuvieron en un par que discutía a unos metros de ahí.

-¡Vamos ricitos! –le decía Tony Stark a un visiblemente enojado Thor- si me lo pides por favor te prometo que lo considerare.

-¡Ni lo pienses Stark! ¡No existe nada que yo necesite de ti!

La pelirroja sonrió mientras sus amigos la miraban como si se hubieran perdido de algo.

-¿Conque un par de lindos idiotas con un ego más grande que cerebro eh? –Dijo poniéndose de pie- ahora vuelvo. –Y se dirigió traviesamente hacia la otra mesa.

-¿Qué te parece algo de mi atractiva y arrolladora personalidad? –le picaba Stark a lo que Thor respondió con una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué hay chicos? –Saludo Natasha recargándose en el hombro de Tony- ¿Compitiendo para ver quien lo tiene más grande otra vez?

-No importa el tamaño, preciosa, –le contestó Tony mirando significativamente al enorme rubio que tenía frente a él,- lo que importa es la manera en que lo uses. –Le guiñó un ojo a la chica mientras Thor rodaba los ojos fastidiado. –Si quieres, cuando gustes te doy unas lecciones privadas. –Le sugirió a la pelirroja con un tinte evidentemente seductor en su voz, mientras mañosamente la rodeaba por la cintura.

-¿Por qué no?- aceptó divertida y luego se volvió hacia el rubio cruzado de brazos frente a sus amigos. Solo Hogun y Volstagg permanecían aún sentados y al parecer ocupados en sus asuntos. Sif y Fandral estaban parados tras de él como si fuesen su par de conciencias y Nat sabía cuál era la malvada.- ¿Qué me dices tú Thor? Tengo curiosidad por ver quién es mejor seductor de los dos.

-Pero querida, lo tienes en frente –Declaro Tony regalándole la más coqueta de sus sonrisas a lo que Thor soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿En tus sueños Stark? –le debatió divertido.

Lo cierto era que ambos eran temidos en el colegio por sus conquistas. No había chica que no cayera ante el encanto de Stark o ante el abrumador atractivo del rubio. Era casi como una clase de competencia que tenían entre ellos desde siempre. Algunos rumores aseguraban que incluso nombres de profesoras engordaban las largas listas de sus conquistas, pero eran solo rumores, por supuesto. El que la enfermera del colegio citara con más frecuencia a Tony que a la mayoría del alumnado o el que la encargada de la cafetería sirviera más de la cuenta a Thor era mera coincidencia.

-Y en el de muchas chicas también. –Aseguró el castaño- Pero ¿Que te puedo decir? Es parte de mis encantos.

-No importa tanto el número de chicas, –contraatacó el rubio,- si no la calidad de estas. A diferencia tuya, yo escojo mis conquistas.

Natasha escuchaba divertida, no había nada que le causara más gracia que aquel duelo de egos. Cada vez que se encontraban era una lucha por demostrar quién era mejor en cualquier ámbito que se presentara: quien era más popular, quien tenía más dinero, quien pertenecía a la mejor familia y muchas otras tonterías por el estilo. Por supuesto nunca faltaba quien tenía a las mejores chicas o el mayor número de ellas y precisamente con eso contaba Nat para que todo funcionara.

-¿No será que escoges solo las batallas que puedes ganar? –Le pico la chica secundada por una risilla maliciosa del castaño. Aquello ofendió tanto al rubio que su carácter explosivo se encendió. Su mandíbula casi rechinaba de tanto que apretaba los dientes mientras su rostro se encendía de rojo en un intento por contenerse.

-Querrás decir: las que le dejan ganar –el que Tony se burlara de su vanidad doblándose de la risa término por enfurecerlo.

-¡Puedo ganar las que yo quiera cuando yo quiera si me lo propongo! –Salto frenético sin poderse contener. Sif que conocía el carácter intempestivo de su amigo se adelantó para sostenerlo del brazo e impedir que hiciera otra estupidez. Pero Thor ya estaba harto de escuchar siempre las presunciones del castaño, él era hombre de acciones y Stark solo de palabras. –Anda, búrlate todo lo que quieras, Stark, en la práctica no me llegas ni a los talones.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Lo retó Tony dando un paso hacia el rubio. Siempre le había irritado ese aire de superioridad con el que se manejaba Odinson y él no agachaba la cabeza ante nadie.

-¿Qué quieres perder, hombrecito? –Sonrió Thor ufano de sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo hacia abajo.

Tony gruñó. A su parecer no era que él estuviera bajito, era que el otro estaba estúpidamente alto, pero eso nunca lo amedrentó.

-Pide lo que sea, de cualquier forma nunca lo tendrás.

-Parece que estas muy seguro. –Dio un paso Thor en su dirección.

-De ganarte, donde sea y cuando sea. –Avanzó Tony a su vez. En ese punto, estaban tan juntos uno del otro que parecía que sus cuerpos soltaban chispas eléctricas.

-¿Entiendo bien o están apostando quien es mejor conquistador? –resumió Natasha fingiendo que no entendía de lo que hablaban.

Los chicos parecieron despertar de un embrujo y retrocedieron un par de pasos como si recién se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Thor, quien se dio cuenta que nuevamente había caído en las provocaciones del castaño, decidió poner distancia entre los dos. Se sentó sobre la mesa apoyándose en el tablón que usaban de banco y tomo un par de sorbos de su botella de agua para clamarse.

-Yo no necesito una apuesta para demostrar nada –dijo tajante poniendo fin a la discusión.

-Pero lo haría mucho más interesante ¿No crees? –soltó Stark.

Por un momento Natasha sintió que la conversación había dado un giro hacia una dirección que no deseaba. Por fortuna Tony la había rescatado, así que decidió poner el dedo en la llaga antes de que se le escapara de las manos. No tendría otra oportunidad.

-Déjalo ya Tony. –Susurró Nat aunque sabía perfectamente que el rubio la estaba escuchando.- Tal vez este no es un buen momento para Thor.

Tony había vuelto a encender la chispa cuando alego que nunca sería un buen tiempo para él, así que olvidándose de toda la prudencia Thor se bajó de la mesa de un solo salto y lo encaró.

-¡Thor, no! –trato de detenerlo Sif, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Establece los términos. –Concedió al fin para el regocijo secreto de Natasha y se volvió a ver a Tony para saber su respuesta. Este último, quien no tenía intención de echarse para atrás solo asintió sonriendo. Estaba dentro.

-Perfecto –continúo la pelirroja- veremos quién es el mejor de los dos para enamorar a una persona.

-¿Enamorarla dices? –se sorprendió Tony quien esperaba otra cosa.

-Bueno, yo creo que llevarse a alguien a la cama realmente no es un reto para ustedes –Por primera vez todos asintieron unánimemente, conocían de sobra la reputación que se cargaban.

-Pero Thor tiene novia –trató de argumentar Sif en un vano intento por hacerles desistir de aquella estupidez. Aunque claro, no era la primera vez que le hubiera pintado un cuerno a Jane, acoto Fandral quien lo había cubierto incontables veces. E igualmente, ella no tenía por qué enterarse.

-¿Y que gano si lo consigo? –se interesó en saber el rubio, convencido de que no sería de otra manera.

-Bien… ¿Qué te parece si… -Natasha se detuvo fingiendo meditar la respuesta, aunque ya la sabía de antemano antes de armar todo aquel enredo- si tu ganas, Tony borrara tu nombre y el de tus amigos de los archivos del colegio –Los chicos se fueron hacia atrás ante la sorpresa. Por supuesto ellos no sabían que Natasha los había estado escuchando, aunque tampoco debía serse un genio para deducir lo que tanto anhelaban, casi toda la escuela involucrada en el problema deseaba lo mismo en ese momento.

-¿Y que gano yo? –cuestionó el otro involucrado. Realmente no existía algo que él pudiera pedir de Thor, más que el placer de verlo humillado. Por eso, cuando Natasha pregunto qué era lo que deseaba, a este se le ocurrió la idea de verlo junto con sus amigos desnudos durante el último partido de football con una pancarta que dijera _"adoramos a Tony_ ". Cuando estos saltaron indignados, este se justificó diciendo que si la recompensa se la repartirían entre sus amigos, era justo que el castigo también.

La recompensa era demasiado tentadora para rechazarla, así que sin ponerse a meditar ni un segundo en lo que se estaban metiendo, cerraron el trato estrechando fuertemente sus manos.

Sif tenía un mal presentimiento, eso de algún modo iba a acabar mal, pero ella sabía que cuando a Thor se le metía algo en la cabeza no había voz que lo hiciera entrar en razón, así que no le quedo más que apoyarlo.

-¿Qué les parece si, para que todo sea justo, escogemos un juez? –Sugirió Fandral y todos lo secundaron. Este se encargaría de escoger a la persona y de dictar las reglas por las cuales se debían de regir así como los castigos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Natasha se hiciera cargo del asunto, aunque nadie podría recordar después quien la había propuesto.

-Entonces, tienen dos meses (que era el tiempo en que se realizaría la junta de padres para entregarse los reportes) para hacer que la persona que escoja caiga perdidamente enamorada de ustedes. –dictó y los chicos asintieron.

Ella se encargaría de evaluar cuál de los dos había tenido éxito y nombrar al ganador. Volstagg quiso saber que pasaba si al final la persona no se enamoraba de ninguno de los dos o por el contrario lo hacía de ambos. Ante esto los dos rivales lo miraron como si estuviera diciendo una reverenda barbaridad, ya que estaban seguros de que eso no sería posible. Pero por si acaso, acordaron que en caso de que la persona los ignorase a ambos los dos serian perdedores y pagarían la apuesta o en caso contrario sería un empate y nadie pagaría.

Realmente no esperaba que lo consiguieran pero al menos el intento le daría algo de tiempo a Bruce para conquistar a Helblindi. Se volvió a ver a sus amigos guiñándoles un ojo, estos estaban divertidamente fascinados ante aquel despliegue de manipulación que su chica solía desplegar cuando se lo proponía. Bruce se lo agradecía en silencio.

-Bien, escoge a la chica, –concluyo Tony un poco impaciente por conocer a su nueva víctima.

-Yo jamás dije que tendría que ser necesariamente una chica –dijo sonriendo Natasha ahora que los tenia donde quería.

-¿Perdón? –exclamaron atónitos los dos.

-En el acuerdo, jamás se especificó que tuviera que ser una chica, así que creo que escogeré a… Loki Laufeyson.


	3. Un punto para Stark

Thor estaba furioso. Fandral lo conocía tan bien que ni siquiera necesitaba preguntárselo, bastaba ver su semblante constreñido y la forma en que se tensaba su mandíbula para saberlo. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? De alguna manera que aún no alcanzaban a asimilar, aquella encantadora chica los había embaucado en el lio de sus vidas.

Mientras que Stark no tenía nada que perder, ellos estaban arriesgándolo todo.

Por un lado si ganaban tenían su problema del reporte resuelto, pero si perdían no solo se enfrentarían con su destino sino que además se expondrían a la humillación pública de la peor manera posible. Así que no había alternativa: tenían que ganar.

Y hablaba de manera plural porque ellos eran un equipo y estaban juntos en eso. Aunque si había que ser honestos, si había compadecido un poco a Thor. Y no era solo por el hecho de que se tratase de un chico, lo cual ya era una situación difícil ya que ellos nunca, JAMAZ en toda su vida se les había ocurrido seducir alguien de su mismo género: ni por error, ni por embriaguez, ni por lo que los demás llamaban experimentar ¡Ellos eran hombres, carajo! ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? Pero hasta Hogun se había reído cuando Stark, Thor y él habían saltado en desacuerdo completamente horrorizados ante la descabellada idea.

Sif estuvo de acuerdo con Natasha en que ninguna chica sería un reto para ellos ya que la mayoría ya estaba enamorada de alguna manera de aquellos dos y muy a su pesar tenía que concederles un poco de razón. Muchas fueron las ocasiones en que las chicas con las que salió hubieran preferido que se tratara de Thor. Pero Fandral tenía la sospecha de que Sif lo había dicho solo por fastidiarlos, por el coraje que tenía porque hubieran pasado por encima de sus advertencias una vez más y como casi todas las veces, había tenido razón. Pero nuevamente ya era tarde para lamentarse. A penas se había hecho mención de la incapacidad y el valor de cualquiera para realizar la hazaña, cuando ya estaban aceptando sin medir consecuencia alguna.

Tal vez en algunos años, cuando se reunieran al calor de unos alcoholes recordarían la anécdota, divertidos. _"¡Hey! –dirían- ¿Recuerdan la vez que intentamos seducir a un chico?"_ y estallarían las risas. Pero ese día aun no llegaba y al paso que iban tal vez nunca llegaría, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acercaría a tratar de seducir a Loki Laufeyson? No si se quiere conservar las bolas intactas y en su lugar y ¡Por Dios! Que el adoraba con toda su alma a ese par.

-¿Y bien… cual es el plan? –preguntó suspirando mientras se recargaba en los casilleros y fijaba su mirada en una pálida figura unos metros más allá.

Thor, quien metía y sacaba libros con evidente furia, miro un segundo en la dirección en donde los ojos de su amigo apuntaban y luego de resoplar con rabia se volvió.

-No hay ninguno –sentenció fríamente azotando la puerta de su casillero.

Fandral sintió que el ánimo se le iba por los suelos. – ¿Te vas a dejar ganar por Stark? –Aquello era simplemente insólito. Thor nunca había sido de los que se vencían así como así y mucho menos tratándose de Stark. En respuesta este se rio como si hubiese dicho alguna estupidez.

-¡Eso jamás pasara!- dijo tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

-Explícame entonces ¿Que me perdí? porque creo que no te estoy entendiendo.

-No hay mucho que entender. –Se cruzó de brazos recargándose a su vez- observa y veras.

No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban se hallaba aquel pálido y extraño chico, al que nadie, ni por error se le atrevía a acercar, excepto tal vez el intrépido Anthony Stark.

-¡Hola, pequeño! ¿Qué hay? –saludo coquetamente el castaño aproximándose a él.

Loki lo miro de reojo y cabalmente lo ignoro. Guardaba unos libros en su casillero y tomaba otros sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Tony recompuso su postura mirando a su alrededor, pudo apreciar a un par de rubios a escasos pasos de ahí, intentando menguar una carcajada entre sus manos. Loki se percató de ellos también, pero como casi todo lo que sucedía en el colegio simplemente le daba igual.

-¿Laufeyson verdad? –Trato volver a empezar. –Tal vez sepas quien soy, pero quería presentarme adecuadamente: Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark. –Extendió su mano intentando un formal saludo el cual el otro omitió.

-¿Y eso me debería de importar por…? –se volvió por fin en su dirección. Le miraba como si fuera un insignificante ratón que se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra a un león. Tony no supo si sentirse humillado porque ¡Santo Dios, él era un Stark! Pero definitivamente aquella actitud arrogante y altanera le agradó.

-Bueno, creí que un chico tan solitario como tú le haría falta alguien como yo.

-¡El sueño de mi vida! ¿Cómo no lo vi? –sonrió sarcástico y Tony sintió que iba por buen camino. Cualquiera le hubiera podido decir que estaba en un error.

Extendió su brazo apoyándolo en el casillero y se aproximó lentamente al menor, una táctica infalible cuando se hablaba de seducción.

-Entonces, -le habló en un susurro grave mientras su mano derecha se aventuraba a acariciar sutilmente su nívea mejilla - ¿Me darás tu número telefónico primor?

-¡Oh! ¡Pero por supuesto… -sonrió parpadeando su negro abanico de pestañas en una falsa imitación de una ilusionada adolescente- …que no! –concluyó endureciendo su ceño y cerrando su casillero con un portazo que casi le cercena lo dedos a Stark.

Las risas de los rubios no se hicieron esperar. Stark los fulminó con la mirada mientras se retorcía del dolor, antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos para evitar ponerse vergonzosamente a llorar.

-¡Oops! Cuanto lo siento. ¿Te lastime? –expresó con fingida preocupación. –Deberías cuidar donde posas tus manos la próxima vez " _primor_ ". –Sonrió triunfal para luego marcharse dejándolo solo con su dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! –gruñó apretando con fuerza su mano izquierda en un vano intento por contener el dolor. Ese hijo de puta se la había tenido que hacer, no por nada tenía esa reputación.

-Amigo, eso debió doler –escuchó la socarrona voz de Fandral tras de él –aunque no sé si el orgullo herido duela más.

Thor no podía ni hablar, estaba doblado sosteniéndose el estómago burlándose de él.

-¡Púdranse los dos! – espetó Tony con todo lo que aun daba su dignidad y sin dejar sobar su mano abandono también el lugar. Aquel maldito enano se las iba a pagar. Iba a ganar esa estúpida apuesta y se lo restregaría en su cara a Thor. Laufeyson seria suyo, lo juraba por su honor.

Aunque Thor no pensaba igual.

-Te lo dije –concluyó el rubio apoyando su tosca mano sobre Fandral –no necesito tener un plan ya que Stark jamás lo lograra. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ver como se topa con pared y esperar. Entonces ambos tendremos que pagar.

-Entiendo, el borrara nuestro nombre del sistema, pero ¿Entonces nos vamos a desnudar? –Aquella idea no le resultaba muy atractiva realmente. Thor se encogió de hombros nada más. -¿No es eso demasiado abrumador?

-¿Tanto como intentar andar con Laufeyson? –Se llevó un dedo a los labios fingiendo meditar –yo creo que no.

* * *

Había diferentes clubs en el colegio a los cuales pertenecer. Su novio, por ejemplo, se dirigía a arquería mientras Bruce, como era de esperarse, se perdía en el de ciencias. Natasha por su parte prefería algo más rudo.

En un principio se inclinó por teatro, siempre había sido una buena actriz, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la pelea; por eso cuando Sif formo todo un movimiento para incluir a las chicas en el club de combate, ella inmediatamente se le sumó.

Ellas no eran amigas ni tampoco enemigas, "compañeras" era la mejor forma en que se les podía definir. Así que cuando Sif se le acercó aquel día en verdad la desconcertó.

-¿Puedo? –le preguntó a Rogers quien entrenaba a su lado y este se alejó para ir a golpear un saco de boxeo.

En un principio se limitaron a entrenar, después, poco a poco, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras triviales en un vago intento por medirse. Luego Sif, a quien nunca le había gustado andarse con rodeos, se le plantó.

-¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto Nat?

Esta fingió que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando aunque desde luego que no se podía tratar de otra cosa más que de la apuesta.

-Tal vez hayas embaucado a esa bola de trogloditas con cerebro de testosterona, pero a mí no me engañas. Tu planeaste todo esto y quiero saber porque.

Natasha la observó detenidamente, Sif estaba tan furiosa que parecía salirle humo de la cabeza. Aquello la hizo reír.

-¿Acaso temes que puedas perder el cariño de Thor? –le preguntó y la morena en respuesta pareció atragantarse de repente. A Nat eso le bastó, no necesitaba que agregara nada más. Poseía un certero talento para leer a la gente y aquella chica por muy ruda que pareciera, no iba a ser la excepción.

Por supuesto Sif estaba enamorada de Thor, de la forma dulce e infantil que solo desea el bien del amado sin esperar nada más. Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba sintiéndose así, pero era evidente que este la había ignorado por completo. A pesar de ser una chica linda, aguerrida e inteligente además de incondicional, Thor la había omitido como una candidata en potencia para inclinarse por todo ese sequito de chicas bobas que lo idolatraban como un dios. Aquello debía doler.

-¡Vamos, Sif! ¿No me digas que no te mueres por un poquitito de venganza? –La tentó -¿No te gustaría ver como ese par de machos alfa se dan de golpes contra la pared? Que por un momento sientan el sabor del rechazo, de la impotencia, la frustración. Que se sientan inseguros por no saberse suficientes ¿No te interesa saber?

Por un instante Sif enmudeció y su actitud se relajó mientras cavilaba aquellas palabras.

-¿Acaso eso te interesa a ti también? ¿Deseas ver sufrir a Stark?

Para Nat era evidente que deseaba una pequeña muestra de complicidad para abrir su corazón, por eso contestó con un escueto –Puede ser.

Por supuesto jamás diría que enamorar a Loki había sido idea de Bruce, aunque el escoger a ese par de zopencos había sido por completo su autoría. Y si, muy en lo profundo de ella se albergaba el retorcido deseo de ver sufrir a Stark, pero ella no era la cuestión. Sujetos como Tony nunca habían sido su tipo y además ella tenía a Clint.

No, todo era por su mejor amiga quien no se mereció ser tratada así, todo era por Virginia Potts… y también un poco por Clint. Después de todo, Loki le había hecho algo a su novio aunque aún no pudiera averiguar qué.

-Bien –concluyó Sif con una sonrisa traviesa -¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

" _Lo siento, Bruce, pero no puedo" –_ Decía aquel mensaje en su celular. _–"Ya sabes porque"._

Bruce lo sabía muy bien, el motivo estaba sentado justo frente a él, solo, para variar.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Clint.

-Nada –suspiró frustrado tecleando en su celular.

" _Estoy trabajando en eso, ya lo veras"_

Había pasado una semana y ningún avance se había concretado. Mientras Tony obtenía desastrosos resultados en su intento por acercarse al pelinegro, Thor se había abstenido de participar. Lo único que hacía era burlarse de los patéticos intentos de Stark. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que al ser dos los aspirantes, los resultados no se harían esperar, en especial con su reputación, pero…

-Tranquilo –Clint parecía leer su semblante –es demasiado pronto, debes dales tiempo.

-¿Cuál es el record de Stark? –preguntó en un tono irónico que a Clint no le gusto –Tres días ¿No? Con aquella chica, la pelirroja…

-¿Potts?

-¡Exacto, Potts! ¿Y Thor? No recuerdo que alguna chica le haya dicho alguna vez que no.

-¿No crees que si fuese sencillo ya lo hubiera logrado alguien más? ¡Mira el pobre Tony como esta!

Aquellos días habían sido especialmente duros para el playboy. En una semana había visitado más la enfermería que en todos los años que llevaba ahí, y la única razón era su insistente propósito de acercarse a Laufeyson. En una ocasión lo había seguido hasta que una puerta se estrelló con su nariz. Cuando por fin había encontrado el escondite donde solía ir a leer, acostado en la parte superior de los libreros de la biblioteca, le había dejado caer un ejemplar bastante grueso que casi lo descalabro. Se necesitaron unos cuantos puntos y unas horas para que pudiera dejar de ver doble y por fin ponerse de pie. Esa misma mañana en la clase de química hizo arder su ropa sin necesidad de prenderle fuego, simplemente con un poco de bromuro y un pequeño trozo de papel aluminio ¡Ni siquiera sabía que eso se podía hacer!

Y ni que hablar de los presentes que le había hecho llegar. Aquel pobre chico, con el que envió un gigantesco oso de peluche, había salido huyendo de él. Y el pobre animal apareció después colgado de un árbol, sin ojos, con las entrañas saliendo por su blanda panza y con un letrero que decía _"jódete Stark"_. Su auto había tenido la misma suerte. Cuando a la salida se había ofrecido a llevarlo, Laueyson le ponchó las cuatro llantas con una navaja.

Y aun así ahí estaba otra vez, en la puerta de la cafetería buscándolo entre la multitud.

-Hay que reconocerlo –le concedió Bruce –es bastante tenaz.

Por la puerta también atravesaron un par de vengativas damas, que luego de compartir una mirada de complicidad, se separaron para ir con sus amigos.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de Romanoff? –le preguntó Fandral a Sif tan pronto como esta se les unió.

-¿Celoso? –tomó el almuerzo que Volstagg le acercó y sonrió – ¿Qué me perdí? –se giró para contemplar disimuladamente al pelinegro que almorzaba ignorando a los demás.

-Nada aun –contestó Volstagg –el marcador sigue 6-0 a favor de Laufeyson.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Thor?

A unos metros de ahí, en la esquina de siempre, Loki se concentraba en su libreta de dibujo y se abstraía en su música sin siquiera notar cuando el atrevido castaño se detuvo frente a él. Stark portaba galantemente unos pantalones cortos de un color demasiado chillante y una playera dos tallas por arriba de la suya. Llevaba además unas sandalias que le había comprado a un compañero hippie que se le atravesó, porque sus mocasines no combinaban para nada con su atuendo, y Tony Stark ante todo tenia estilo.

-¿Se te perdió la playa galán? –le preguntó Loki con una sonrisa burlona mientras lo recorría con su verde mirada de cabeza a pies. Llevaba además la mano izquierda vendada, la nariz inflamada, un parche en la cabeza y una rodillera por un suceso del que nadie se enteró, por fortuna para Stark.

-¿Tienes un minuto? –preguntó un tanto nervioso. Aquella mirada afilada le daba una desagradable sensación de vulnerabilidad.

-No –contestó rotundo y tranquilo él otro.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer! –Protestó –Dame al menos un minuto, creo que me lo gane.

Loki sonrió una vez más ¿Aquello había sido una súplica o un reclamo por parte del egocéntrico Stark?

-Tu tiempo corre –le concedió guardando los audífonos, pero volvió su atención a su trabajo.

Tony se sentó un poco adolorido por las quemaduras en su cuerpo, preguntándose si aquel ángel siniestro no intentaba en verdad acabar con él.

-¿Sabes? Primero que nada quería pedirte una disculpa por todos estos días, por parecer…

-¿Un estúpido? ¿Un imbécil? ¿Un engreído, narcisista, ególatra y pedante? Además de…

-¡Si! –Lo cortó antes de que continuara. Era evidente que dominaba el lenguaje tanto como con la química –por… por todo lo anterior. Pero tú también debes aceptar que no eres precisamente una blanca paloma.

-No lo soy. –Le respondió quitado de la pena –siempre voy a ser un trastornado, excéntrico, travieso y cruel con tendencia hacia la destrucción, pero me encanta. ¿Aun así tienes el valor de estar aquí?

Ahora Stark fue quien sonrió.

-Realmente no somos muy diferentes tú y yo. Si te dieras la oportunidad…

-¿De qué? –Lo miró de soslayo –¿De conocerte mejor? ¿Para qué? Hemos vivido bastantes años ignorándonos, no veo la necesidad de cambiar.

-A veces los cambios son buenos, a veces…

-¡Ya dime de una vez que jodidos quieres Stark! –Loki cerró su libreta y Tony entendió que su minuto había terminado y probablemente la paciencia del menor también.

-¡Hey! –Levantó las manos en señal de rendición –Tan solo quiero que seamos amigos nada más

-¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo? –los señaló a ambos. La incredulidad le había hecho levantar una de sus cejas y la altanería sonreír de lado. -¿Cuál sería propósito? –indagó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues lo común, conversar sobre intereses mutuos, salir a divertirnos, tomar un par de cervezas mientras maldecimos viendo un partido de futbol y después no se...

-¡Escucha! –frenó todo lo que para él era un reverendo disparate –En primera, no bebo, no saldré contigo a ningún lado, odio el futbol y jamás habrá un después. Así que te lo preguntare otra vez y espero que ahora si contestes con la verdad ¿Qué-jodidos-quieres-Stark?

Tony resopló irritado. Era claro que a menos que cambiara de estrategia, aquello no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Sonrió para inyectarse seguridad.

-Aposte con mis amigos que conseguiría seducirte.

Loki se echó imperceptiblemente para atrás, era evidente que no se esperaba algo así. Aquella información lo descoloco y Tony pudo notar con satisfacción que se comenzaba a sonrojar.

-¿Se… seducirme? –su voz tuvo un ligero temblor.

Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban tan abiertos que le daban un semblante en verdad encantador. Por muy difícil, travieso, inteligente y feroz que fuera, no era más que un jovencito a quien las relaciones interpersonales no se le daba muy bien. En eso Tony tenia las de ganar.

-Si –afirmo el castaño sintiéndose un poco más seguro de sí.

-¿Tu a mí?

-¡Aja!

Loki estalló en una carcajada que retumbo en todo el comedor.

Los que ahí se encontraban voltearon a verlo atónitos. Esa era la primera vez que veían a Loki reír de aquella forma, divertida, espontanea, carente de maldad. Pero lo que principalmente llamo la atención es que… su risa era realmente hermosa ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Tony tuvo que reconocer que jamás había visto una risa como esa. De hecho jamás se había topado con alguien tan extraordinario como él.

Durante aquella tortuosa semana había aprendido tantas cosas de él: que era un adicto a la lectura, que le encantaba dibujar y además lo hacía bien, que se sentía a gusto en las alturas y que tenía un ingenio sin igual. Además se había dado cuenta de que tenía unos rasgos hermosos, unos ojos increíblemente expresivos y ahora una sonrisa de fábula. Más allá de la apuesta, se estaba interesando genuinamente en él.

-Suerte con eso –contestó Loki poniéndose de pie, le obsequió una palmada en el hombro y se fue.

-¿Eso significa que si? –le gritó para hacerse oír sobre la marea de murmullos se empezaba a levantar.

-¡Púdrete Stark!

Pero el hecho de que no lo hubiera agarrado a patadas le indicaba que había ganado al menos la simpatía del moreno y eso era un buen signo, uno genial.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Fandral ¿Aquello realmente acababa de suceder? ¿Tony Stark había hecho a Loki reír? Eso no pintaba nada bien.

" _Realmente no me interesa si gana alguno de los dos –_ recordaba Sif lo que Natasha le había dicho hacía menos de una hora _–lo que me interesa es atormentar a Stark y eso no va a pasar si Loki le dice que sí, para eso necesitamos a Thor."_

" _¿Cómo estas tan segura de que le va a decir que si? –_ preguntó _."_

" _-¡Por favor! Estamos hablando de Tony Stark. El muy maldito encontrará la forma, ya lo veras."_

Y sorprendentemente aquellas palabras parecían una premonición. Tenía que hacerse algo y tenía que hacerse ya.

-Sera mejor que le digamos a Thor. –concluyo Sif.


	4. Paso en falso

_Hola, como olvide aclararlo en el primer capitulo lo pondré_ _aquí, aunque es por todos sabidos: ningún personaje me pertenece a mi, los derechos son para sus genuinos propietarios que me parece son Marvel y Stan Lee. solo tomo nombres y características para contar una historia con un propósito recreativo y sin fines de lucro._

 _Dicho esto, muchas gracias a las personas que se dieron una oportunidad para leer la historia, realmente agradecería que pasaran a dejar un comentario ya que es mi primer historia y la retro alimentación ayuda un montón._

* * *

 _¡Estamos jodidos!_ Pensó Fandral y no había otra mejor forma de describir su situación. Estaban jodidos.

En los días siguientes Stark había atacado con todo su arsenal: Cada hora cuando Loki llegaba a clase había escrito alguna declaración en el pizarrón, frases como _"Si supieras cuanto te pienso, me demandarías por acoso mental"_ o _"Mi felicidad tiene nombre y apellido… y unos ojos hermosos"_ se volvieron pan de cada día. Había contratado un avión de los que escriben mensajes en el cielo con humo preguntando _"¿Y si salimos hoy?"_ Había tapizado la escuela con carteles con su rostro y la frase _"solo di que sí a Stark"._ Los profesores quienes sabían que no había alguna campaña en puerta se los hicieron quitar. Rápidamente se corrió el chisme de que alguien le interesaba de verdad a Stark, despertando desde celos hasta admiración y el que no se supiera el nombre de la afortunada criatura acrecentaba la curiosidad. Esta por fin fue saciada el día en que recibió a Loki con un camino de pétalos de rosas hasta su casillero, donde lo esperaba un ramo espectacular, que este, como de costumbre, ignoró. Y por supuesto había quien pensaba que se trataba de un error, pero cuando a la hora del almuerzo dispuso la mesa en donde siempre se sentaba con un blanco mantel, copas, vino, velas, una comida deliciosa y un violinista para que amenizara supieron que no había ningún error.

Loki por su parte no hacía más que escabullirse de Stark. Fandral intuía que para un alma solitaria y oscura como la de Loki todo aquel desplante de extravagancia podría resultar en verdad abrumador. Sin embargo ya no atacaba a Stark, se limitaba a reírse de cada nueva ocurrencia, la desechaba y seguía como si nada; pero eso era lo que más terror le daba a Fandral porque sabía lo cerca que estaba realmente de que algún día le diera el sí.

-¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! –exclamo al fin Thor.

Cuando le contaron del incidente en la cafetería en donde Stark lo había hecho reír ni siquiera se inmuto. Para el, eso carecía de importancia. Pero después de una semana de ir observando los progresos poco a poco realmente se alarmo.

-La única opción es contraatacar –opino Sif y en parte tenía razón, pero ellos no podían llegar simplemente y declararse como Stark, primero porque aquello resultaría evidentemente muy sospechoso y en segundo porque…

-Loki odia a Thor –sentenció lo obvio Hogun.

-Y el sentimiento es reciproco –declaró Thor.

Fandral lo compadeció.

Thor y Loki se volvieron enemigos naturales desde la primera vez que se vieron, cuando este choco contra Sif en uno de los pasillos y se hicieron de palabras. Realmente no recordaba quien había provocado a quien o de qué forma se habían insultado, lo único cierto es que Loki fue el primero que trato a Sif como si realmente le importara un carajo que fuera mujer, algo que ella había estado intentando desde siempre, pero que extrañamente no le gustó y a Thor le agrado menos. Como consecuencia estrelló su puño contra la nariz del pelinegro derribándolo contra el piso.

Pero Laufeyson no lloró, como hubiera hecho cualquier otro que hubiera recibido tremendo cañonazo de Thor, hasta él mismo lo había hecho un par de ocasiones en que se le había pasado la mano. El simplemente se quedó en el suelo cubriéndose la hemorragia con el puño de su sudadera y se había echado a reír, no como la risa que le había arrancado Stark, sino la risa más escalofriante que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Aquella actitud desconcertó por completo a Thor, pero más la intensa mirada que le dedicó, como si fuese una serpiente a punto de atacar. Lo único que atino a hacer su amigo fue retirarse no sin antes regalarle aquellas palabras hirientes que marcarían su destino: _"aléjate de mi pequeño pitufo"._ Y es que Thor era tan alto que todos eran unos enanos para él y más aquel Loki de quince años que aún no se desarrollaba por completo y que se veía como un niño con aquella sudadera azul.

Al parecer a Loki no le había hecho mucha gracia aquel apelativo con el que poco a poco lo comenzaron a llamar y tarde que temprano se lo hizo pagar tiñendo el agua de las regaderas con un pigmento azul que los baño luego de los entrenamientos. Por más duchas que se dieron o por más fuerza con la que se tallaron, el pigmento no salió de su piel dándoles un cerúleo aspecto por días. Habían recurrido a todo tipo de remedios y la única conclusión de los expertos era que no era toxico y que solo se iba a quitar.

Los más destacados profesores de química no pudieron determinar con exactitud la fórmula que Loki utilizo, porque no quedaba duda de que se trataba de él aunque no tuvieran forma de probarlo ¿Quién más tenía un dominio semejante sobre la química y un buen motivo para hacerlo? En especial cuando a los pocos días del incidente se presentaron a un partido contra los justicieros de Happy Harbor y fueron recibidos por una pancarta que en lugar de decir _"los guerreros de Shield"_ decía _"los pitufos de Shield"_. Todos se habían reído de ellos, y aun cuando ganaron el partido aquella victoria les supo terriblemente amarga.

Los días siguientes se paseó por el colegio con esa condenada sonrisa de autosuficiencia que incitaba a todos a tratar de borrársela a patadas, pero Thor jamás permitió que se metieran con él, a todos les quedaba claro que ese era un asunto personal y pronto fue frecuente verlos fastidiándose mutuamente a la menor oportunidad, hasta que las cosas se salieron tanto de control que ambos terminaron en la dirección con sus respectivos padres enfurecidos. Luego de eso las cosas se calmaron, como si hubiesen llegado a una clase de tregua silenciosa, quedando solo un odio profundo que se percibía atreves de sus miradas cada que estas se encontraban.

Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Fandral pensaba con optimismo que no era posible que alguien pudiera guardar rancor por tanto tiempo. No supo lo equivocado que estaba hasta que llego Volstagg, quien compartía la última clase con él. Había estado indagando "sutilmente" como estaban las cosas con Loki el día de hoy respecto a Thor y lo que obtuvo fue:

-"Como la unión soviética y los estados unidos en la guerra fría" –sitó con alegría. Era obvio que su amigo era una bestia en historia.

-Solo hay que encontrar algo que tengan en común –dijo Hogun con su eterna sabiduría.

El problema radicaba en que no había tal cosa, Thor y Loki eran tan parecidos como una piedra y una manzana, tan opuestos como el blanco y el negro, tan cerca de relacionarse como el hielo y el fuego. Mientras que Thor era todo carisma Loki era un maldito bastardo. Thor podía pasar riendo por horas y nadie había visto reír a Loki a menos que fuese una especie de escalofriante amenaza de lo que le esperaba por meterse con él. Thor amaba los deportes, las chicas, las fiesta y Loki… bueno en realidad no tenían ni idea de nada sobre él, solo que a veces tenía una inteligencia que a veces desquiciaba a los profesores, que era adicto a la lectura y siempre estaba escuchando algún tipo de música.

-No existe nada que pueda unirlo a Thor. –Concluyó luego de mucho meditarlo y se dejó caer en el césped del campo de football. –Son tan parecidos como el sol y la luna.

-Bueno –dijo Volstagg encogiéndose de hombros- hasta ellos tienen de vez en cuando su eclipse ¿No?

 _¡Exacto!_ Pensó Fandral, el problema era averiguar cuando podía suceder semejante fenómeno.

-Déjenmelo a mí –dijo Sif. Tenía un plan.

* * *

Cada jueves después de clases, Loki cruzaba la ciudad para visitar una humilde cafetería en la salida de la ciudad. A Loki le encantaba ese lugar, muchos vehículos de paso paraban a comer ahí y se llenaba de gente extraña con apariencia rara y anécdotas entretenidas de lugares que él se moría pon conocer. Pero Amora era la principal razón de estar ahí.

La había conocido cuando tenía catorce años y ella diecisiete. Lo había defendido de todo el equipo de rugby sin siquiera conocerlo y se había vuelto su incondicional. Un año después, cuando ella huyera de su casa lo había buscado a él. Vivió con su familia hasta que consiguió un trabajo y un lugar para vivir. Desde entonces no había un solo jueves en que Loki no la pasara a visitar, se sentaba en la barra y mientras comía un emparedado de pavo con papas fritas se ponían a platicar.

-¿Ves ese chica de allá? –le preguntó disimuladamente la rubia, quien deslucía bastante en se sobrio uniforme beige. Loki volteo a su derecha y sonrió coquetamente a una adolescente que se sonrojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué con ella? –preguntó sin entender.

-Yo tengo esa misma blusa ¿Porque se le ve mejor?

-Pues… -sonrió, no podía creer que eso fuera lo que le preocupara – tal vez porque es anoréxica, tiene mejores pechos y esta menos vivida que tú.

-¿Insinúas que debo operarme los pechos o que es más joven que yo? –Lo fulminó advirtiéndole con la mirada. Loki se rio.

-¿Cualquiera de los dos?

Y Amora tomó la libreta donde anotaba pedidos y lo golpeó.

-No deberías decir algo así de cruel, en especial a alguien con antecedentes psiquiátricos.

-Ser una golfa no se considera una enfermedad mental.

-¿Me lo dice el desviado con tendencias homicidas?

-¡Auch!

Detrás de la barra, Amora se afanaba por ganarse la paga y unas cuantas jugosas propinas de más. Coqueteaba descaradamente con los clientes y se inclinaba al momento de atenderlos mostrando "sutilmente" sus voluptuosos senos, cuando no se agachaba a recoger algo mostrándoles el trasero. Por supuesto no lo hacía con todos, ella tenía un sexto sentido para saber a quién embaucar.

-Por cierto ¿Qué paso con aquel tipo con el que salías? –preguntó Loki cuando una vez más se desocupó.

-¿Cuál? ¿El profesor?

-No, el roquero ¿Cómo se hacía llamar? ¿El demoledor?

-El ejecutor.

-Ese ¿Que paso con él? –No había semana en que Amora no le hablara de un nuevo amor. Para Loki se había convertido en un pasatiempo mas escuchar los pormenores de cada relación, para luego acordar que todos los hombres eran una mierda, excepto él.

-Termine con él. Toda la belleza de nuestra relación radicaba en que era una gran aventura y entonces se enamoró ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Se enamoró de mí! –Exclamaba ofendida -No hay nada más patético que un chico malo ablandándose

-Ni que lo digas –asintió.

-Dejo de pelear, de embriagarse, empezó a serme fiel. ¡Cielos! Hasta me componía canciones de amor.

-Con razón lo dejaste. –concedió Loki sarcásticamente .

-Sí, las cosas no iban como debían, tú me entiendes

\- Completamente.

Aunque Loki sabía que probablemente la que se había enamorado era ella y que había salido huyendo de la relación. Amora tenía terror al compromiso, a salir lastimada una vez más. Le costaba abrirse a los demás, algo que tenían en común.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –hizo la pregunta de rigor.

No había semana en que no le preguntara a Loki por algún romance, pretendiente, amor, faje, lo que fuera pero Loki no hacía más que reír. El pasaba de esas cosas, su atención se centraba por completo en su futuro, uno que lo arrancaría de aquella patética ciudad y lo impulsaría a volar muy muy lejos de ahí dándole un glorioso propósito a su vida.

-El mismo marcador. –dijo simplemente.

Amora sonrió, ya esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Entonces aquel castaño que lleva rato observándote, no viene por ti?

Loki se volvió tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello al hacerlo.

Afuera de la cafetería se encontraba un Galpin Ford plateado espectacular. Una obra maestra de la ingeniería en todos los sentidos. Fabricado a mano completamente de aluminio con detalles de fibra de carbón. Alcanzaba velocidades de 362 km/h en apenas 3 segundos. Solo se fabricaban a medida y existían solo seis en el país, cuyos dueños eran unos pocos privilegiados entre ellos…

-¡Stark! –exclamó agriamente.

El castaño lo observaba recargado en el auto, con las piernas cruzadas y poyado en los brazos extendidos un poco hacia atrás. Su presencia en aquel humilde lugar estaba causando un gran revuelo. Rápidamente fue rodeado por un grupo de hombres curiosos y chicas impresionadas que le empezaban a coquetear.

-¿Entonces lo conoces? –preguntó Amora. Llevaba rato viendo en su dirección, pero Loki tan abstraído como siempre en su mundo ni cuenta se dio.

-Me temo que sí.

Luego de guardar sus cosas se despidió de su amiga y salió del lugar. El castaño lucia unos jeans oscuros, una playera y una chaqueta de piel. Llevaba tenis, lentes oscuros y sonreía de forma encantadora. Loki tenía que reconocer que uno de sus más grandes atractivos era esa forma de sonreír: seguro de que tenía el mundo a sus pies.

-¿Estas acosándome? –Le inquirió molesto sin dejarse impresionar.

-Si –dijo levantándose del auto y yendo directamente hacia él. –Pero solo hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.

-Olvídalo Stark, esto no funcionara.

-No lo sabrás si no te das la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

No supo en qué momento se había acercado tanto a él. Se había quitado las gafas y lo veía directo a los ojos acechándolo. La evidente invasión a su espacio personal lo hizo estremecer.

-No necesito hacerlo –retrocedió –simplemente no eres mi tipo.

-Tal vez no sea tu tipo pero en el fondo yo sé que me deseas –le sonrió sexy.

Loki volvió a reír ¿Es que ese hombre no se rendía?

-¿Es que acaso soy tan obvio? –Dijo sarcástico- ¡Oh si Tony! no sabes cuánto te deseo, me existas. ¡Oh baby! ¡Oh baby! Piérdete. –Lo empujo para pasar, pero el castaño no pudo pasar por alto el que lo hubiera llamado "Tony" y no Stark, ese era un gran avance.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que aceptes ir a tomar algo conmigo? –le seguía diciendo mientras iba detrás de él. – ¿Intento la adulación? "Loki eres el chico más sorprendente que he conocido en mi vida". Puedo intentar el chantaje "si no aceptas te juro que me partirás el corazón". Puedo llorar si quieres para darle un poco de realismo al drama o simplemente te amenazo "si no sales conmigo juro que te va a pesar"

-Esa es precisamente lo que no me agrada de ti, tu actitud –puntualizó.

-Estoy trabajando en eso.

-¿Crees que me vas a poder manipular? ¿Por qué no intentas ser honesto para variar?

-¡Más honesto no podría ser! Soy tan honesto que me doy asco. Oye, –lo detuvo del brazo para hablarle con toda seriedad. –Al menos dame la oportunidad de cambiar la imagen que tengas de mí. Te juro que te darás cuenta que tenemos más cosas en común de las que crees.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo nuestro historial delictivo? –Se soltó -Lo dudo. –y siguió.

-¿Sabes lo que significa tanta negativa de tu parte? Que te afecto y no lo puedes controlar.

-¿Disculpa? –El moreno se detuvo de golpe y se volvió completamente indignado, Stark simplemente sonrió. Aquello había sido una clara provocación y en parte era verdad, por eso Loki le iba demostrar que no tenía razón. –Bien, ¿Quieres invitarme a tomar algo? Ok. Vamos allá.

-¿Allá? –Loki había señalado un minisúper junto a la gasolinera -¿Por qué allá?

-Porque no quiero que pienses que se trata de una cita.

-Se trata de una cita sin importar a donde vallamos. Podríamos ir a pararnos de manos en medio de un parque y aun así sería una cita.

-¡Genial! Entonces tú elige el lugar.

Tony estaba feliz. Por fin después de mucho padecer había aceptado salir con él. No era como se lo imaginaba, pero con Loki nada lo era. Con un elegante ademan de su mano le cedió el paso en dirección a su deportivo, pero justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No pienso subir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No te pienso secuestrar!

-¿Y yo como lo sé?

-¡Por favor! –Se desesperó, estaba a un paso apretar ese blanco y delgado cuello. -¿Entonces como le hacemos para llegar?

-Dame las llaves y conduzco yo.

-¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces no lo hare. –Concluyo tajantemente –Nos vemos Stark.

-¡Alto! –Tony sabía que lo hacía para librarse de él, pero ya le había dicho que sí y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Sin embargo era su carro – ¿Por qué carajos tienes que ser tan caprichoso?

-No confío en las personas.

-Aunque no lo creas, eso ya lo note – la irritación brotaba por sus poros.

-Las personas mienten, malinterpretan y se desilusionan entre ellos. Me pides que confié en ti, pero tú no estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mí. Así no va a funcionar. Por eso es mejor despedirnos aquí.

-¡Está bien! –se apresuró a decir Stark antes de que se marchara otra vez. Realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de aceptar, pero había entendido el punto, si deseaba algo de Loki, primero debía demostrarle que él mismo era capaz de darlo. –Está bien. –le entregó las llaves con todo su dolor y se acomodó en lugar del copiloto antes de arrepentirse de su decisión.

Loki tampoco lo podía creer pero subió son una sonrisa triunfal. En verdad pensó que se iba a negar, después de todo ¿Qué tarado entrega las llaves de un Galpin? Por él estaba bien ¿de qué otra forma un chico como él podría conducir un auto así? Y por supuesto se iba a divertir.


	5. Némesis

Aquel podía haber sido un día de lo más normal en la casa de los Laufeyson. Býleist aporreando la puerta del baño para obligar a su hermana a salir. Helblindi haciendo quien sabe que cosas dentro. Laufey alistándose para irse a trabajar y Loki tratando de agilizar las cosas.

Cada mañana desde que tenía catorce era lo mismo. Lo primero que siempre hacia era darse un baño, luego ir y arrancar de la cama a Býleist casi jalándolo de los pies para después bajar a desayunar. Hacia un par de años que ya no se ocupaba de su hermana menor, desde que esta había entrado en un estado de absoluta vanidad y desde que al parecer todo lo que tenía que ver con él le caía mal. Era un fastidio que fuera la única mujer, tal vez si fuera varón se llevaría tan bien como con Býleist, pero las cosas como son. Sin embargo, el que fuera "una dama" no la hacía comportarse como tal. Tenía un carácter mucho más explosivo que el suyo, desordenaba más que su pequeño hermano menor y se la pasaba fastidiándolo mucho más que cualquier papá.

Laufey nunca tuvo mucha paciencia con los tres. Él era un hombre al que habían educado a la antigua y que se había estrellado de cara con la nueva generación. De buenas a primeras se había convertido en papá y mamá. Luego de que su esposa se fuera no supo muy bien que hacer, con dos adolescentes y un niño con preguntas que él no sabía cómo responder, realmente la vida familiar se había vuelto un caos. Si no hubiera sido por Loki él no hubiera sabido que hacer. Era su mano derecha, su primogénito, su orgullo y preocupación, incluso más que los otros dos, porque… era especial.

-El desayuno ya está –el pelinegro le extendió un plato con huevos revueltos, tocino y una taza de café. El periódico estaba en su lugar. Laufey lo extendió mientras analizaba al muchacho que tenía frente a él.

-Buenos días Loki ¿Algún nuevo plan para someter al mundo? –preguntó mientras daba un sorbo de café.

¿Qué había pasado con el dulce niño que hace mucho existió? Ahora lucia como su fuese una mujer, con sus uñas pintadas y ese delineador, el cabello más largo de lo normal y esas fachas negras de los que se hacían llamar _"emos"._ A veces le daba la sensación de que se trataba de otro hijo y no de él. De aquel niño juguetón siempre inquieto por saber había mutado a un muchacho con tendencia al caos. No había día en que no recibiera una llamada del director.

-Nada aun, pero es temprano así que algo se me ocurrirá –le debatió con esa sonrisa traviesa que le decía que todo podía pasar.

Laufey sonrió. Bien, no era el niño tímido y estudioso que alguna vez crio pero no se podía quejar. Llevaba buenas calificaciones, cumplía con sus obligaciones, estaba temprano en casa y se hacía cargo de sus hermanos mientras él no estaba. La única queja de él siempre fue del director, quien insistía en que lo metiera en cintura para que no anduviera causando caos. Nunca le probaban nada y por eso no lo habían expulsado, pero conocía lo suficiente de su hijo para saber que todo lo que decía Fury era absoluta verdad. Y en una parte muy oculta de su ser le gustaba que su hijo fuese así, rebelde y contestón, que no se dejara someter. Si su hermana fuera la mitad de astuta que era él tal vez no se tuviera que preocupar pero…

-¡Helblindi, sal del baño de una jodida vez! –gritó el hijo menor desde el piso superior.

-¡Ese maldito vocabulario Býleist! –reprendió Loki gritando a su vez. – ¡Carajo! –aventó el cubierto sobre el plato de fruta a medio comer. Se terminó por desesperar de escucharlos siempre reñir y el incesante aporreo de la puerta por parte del menor, mientras su negligente hermana no hacía más que cantar. Bufando subió las escaleras de dos en dos y dando una fuerte patada a la puerta esta se abrió.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! –chilló la menor tomando una toalla para cubrir su desnudez.

– ¡Sal ya o te juro que te saco del cabello así como estés! –gruñó fastidiado.

-¿Quién te crees tú para venirme a tratar así? No eres mi papá.

-Afortunadamente o ya te hubiera dado en adopción. –La chica solo le enseñó la lengua y salió aventándole al pasar. –Tienes cinco minutos–le advirtió.

-¡Tampoco eres mi capataz! –le gritó entrando en su cuarto y cerrando su puerta con un fuerte azotón.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó tratándose de contenerse. Entonces el timbre del teléfono sonó.

-¡Loki, es para ti! –escuchó decir a su papá. Aquella inesperada información lo descoloco. ¿Quién podía ser? Nadie lo llamaba a casa, para eso tenía el celular. Lo saco revisando si tenía alguna llamada perdida de Amora, que era la única que solía marcarle, pero no. Se volvió a Býleist –Tienes cinco minutos tú también.

-¡No es justo! Yo…

-Ya dije. –Acalló con una sola mirada el reclamo del menor. Luego bajó para contestar -¿Si?

-¿Loki? ¿Qué tal? –una recientemente conocida voz le contestó a través del auricular.

-¿Stark? –aquello por alguna razón no lo sorprendió.

-¡Qué bien! Te acuerdas de mí.

-¿Cómo obtuviste mi numero?

-Eso no es difícil para mí. También tengo el de tu celular. –Sentenció orgulloso por su logro.

-Pues que lastima porque no te voy a contestar.

-Entonces lo enlazare a una hot line. ¿Me pregunto que se sentirá que te llamen para pedirte cosas sucias todo el día? Debe ser excitante.

-¿Qué jodidos quieres Stark? –Su mal humor amenazaba con resurgir.

-Solo quería saber si deseabas que pasara hoy por ti.

-¡No! –Sentenció tajantemente –adiós.

-¡Espera! No me cuelgues –se apresuró a decir el playboy. –He conectado una bomba a tu teléfono y si lo haces estallara.

-Bueno, ya me he quemado antes así que… -Simplemente colgó. Respiro unos segundos tratándose de relajarse.

-¿Van a bajar de una vez o no? –cuestionó Laufey. Se anudaba la corbata en un espejo de la estancia y se preparaba para salir. Como si ese fuera el toque de partida, una adolescente enfundada en un hermoso y diminuto vestido rosado, y un niño sin peinar bajaron como bólidos hasta él. –No vas a salir así –sentenció Laufey a la menor.

-¡¿Qué?! –su hermoso rostro se desencajó.

–Ya me oíste. Anda regrésate a cambiar.

-A Loki nunca lo reprendes por las fachas en las que va –le debatió con una indignada y chillona voz.

-Porque Loki nunca anda enseñando tanta piel. ¿Sabes cuantos agresores sexuales hay?

-¡Papá! Olvida eso de una vez –pero era imposible. Para un policía que se había rozado con la peor escoria del país, olvidar era muy difícil.

-Sin contar con los adolescentes calenturientos y pervertidos que pululan por ahí. –Agregó Loki por fastidiar –Son como bestias en celo cuyos instintos son incontrolables.

-¿Lo ves? –Le concedió su padre- Vete a cambiar.

Helblindi resopló y regresó por donde había bajado no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a su hermano mayor. Este simplemente sonrió.

Mientras la chica se cambiaba, Loki se ocupó de alistar a Býleist. Trato de peinar su indomable cabello, trato de enderezar una vez más las gafas que siempre se le enchuecaban por no quitárselas al dormir y le entrego su mochila junto con lo que parecía ser su lonche. Lo ayudó a llevar hasta el auto una maqueta que tenía que entregar.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? –le preguntó su padre cuando lo vio tomar su inseparable patineta.

-¿Y que todos crean que somos una familia normal?

Laufey sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero era verdad, no eran precisamente una familia normal. Helblindi salió hecha una furia y sin dignarse a mirarlos, subió como una reina al asiento del copiloto y les gritó.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vámonos ya!

Laufey resopló, esa chiquilla a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

-Pórtate bien –lo despidió con una afectuosa palmada en el hombro- ¡Por el amor de Dios, pórtate bien!

-No te prometo nada, pero tratare. –Subió a su patineta y se fue.

Aquel hubiera sido un día normal como cualquier otro en la vida de Loki Laufeyson, pero jamás se imaginó a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Nicholas Fury observaba de pie, frente al gran ventanal que respaldaba su oficina y que le daba una vista casi completa a los patios del plantel. Ante sus ojos, los jóvenes crecían día con día. Eran buenos chicos, problemáticos, ingeniosos y con un gran futuro si se les daba el impulso correcto, esa era su principal función.

Se volvió hacia los dos chicos que estaban sentados frente a él, uno lo más lejos del otro como lo permitía el lugar. Hacía mucho que no los tenía ahí, no juntos, al menos. Suspiro. Debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas pues de ellas dependía el éxito o fracaso de su misión.

La academia Shield sobresalía en dos ámbitos principalmente: en el académico donde tenía gente como Banner, Pym, Richards o Laufeyson y en el deportivo donde había exponentes como Odinson, Grimm y Rogers. Desafortunadamente estos bandos se encontraban en eterno conflicto entre sí. El "incidente" con la prueba solamente había sacado a la luz aquella vieja rencilla y dado que los más afectados habían sido los segundos, era más que evidente de quien había sido el plan.

Y si, Laufeyson lo empezó, pero habían sido los demás quienes habían dado credibilidad. Al darse cuenta del fraude, los "cerebritos" habían optado por guardar silencio y seguir la corriente. Algunos incluso habían estado repasando las respuestas falsas teatralmente frente a los otros para confundirlos. Querían ver caer a quienes no hacían más que fastidiarlos. Hacer trampa en un examen de tanta magnitud era motivo de expulsión, pero Fury no podía darse el lujo de expulsar a medio plantel. Si tan solo tuvieran ese nivel de organización para algo más productivo sin duda alguna harían algo bueno por el mundo.

"Si fueron parte del problema ¿No es justo que también sean parte de la solución?" –había dicho aquella chica, Sif. Y él no podía estar más que de acuerdo.

-Bien –dijo a los dos jóvenes frente a el –debido a los anteriores acontecimientos, la junta de colegios a considerado aplicar una nueva evaluación. –les informó clavando su único ojo en ambos. –se llevara a cabo dentro de tres semanas, así que aplicaremos una prueba piloto dentro de dos para ver si estamos listos. Así que, Odinson, tienes una nueva oportunidad.

El rubio sintió que el alma le regresaba nuevamente al cuerpo, al menos la mitad porque todavía quedaba el asunto del reporte, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de corregir esa horrible nota.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto? –inquirió despectivamente el moreno sentado a su izquierda.

-Bien Laufeyson, tú lo prepararas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron al unísono, saltando como si tuvieran un resorte bajo ellos.

-¡No, no, no! –Decía Loki –eso no pasará.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Refutaba Thor al mismo tiempo –de ninguna manera.

-¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! –exclamaron los dos. Loki comenzó a reír, con esa risa fría y metálica que erizaba la piel.

-Y usted está muy seguro de que lo haré.

-¡Oh! Pero por supuesto que lo harás ya que fuiste tú quien lo inicio.

-¡¿Quiere decir que este imbécil causo todo esto?!

-Ese lenguaje Thor –reprendió Fury, pero él estaba tan furioso que por un momento pensó le saltaría encima al más chico.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Prosiguió ignorando al director -¿Cómo no lo imagine? Solo a un maldito egoísta como tú se le pudo ocurrir algo así.

-No actúes como si fuera mi culpa –Loki se defendió

-¿No lo es? ¡Hiciste que casi nos expulsaran! –dio un paso hacia él.

-¿Te puse un arma acaso para que hicieras trampa? – Dio un paso también él -¡Esa fue tu decisión! no me vengas con esa mierda.

-¡Basta los dos! –gritó Fury golpeando el escritorio para llamar su atención. Los dos chicos dieron un brinco y lo volvieron a ver. –Esta será una dura lección que ambos deben aprender.

Así, pensó Fury, paradójicamente los abusivos estarían en manos de aquellos a quienes atormentaban a diario y eso inevitablemente les ayudaría a convivir. Era un riesgo, pero si ese extraño experimento funcionaba, se acabaría tanta enemistad, empezando por esos dos.

-Todo en esta vida tiene consecuencias –dijo tajante.

-¡¿Y la mía es tener que soportar a este idiota?! –inquirió Loki. –sabía que era cruel pero no creí que tanto.

-¿Disculpa? A mí me encanta la idea tanto como a ti. –dijo Thor.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Ni yo!

-No tienen opción –sonrió Fury- Thor, el estatuto de este colegio dice que a menos que tu promedio esté por encima del mínimo aceptable, no puedes participar en ninguna actividad extracurricular.

-¡Que! –Exclamó horrorizado – ¡Eso no es justo! estamos a un paso de calificar para el campeonato estatal.

-Lo sé y créeme que nadie lo lamenta más que yo.

-Lo dudo –refunfuñó el rubio. Loki se soltó a reír burlándose de él.

-En cuanto a ti Loki. Me parece que has hecho solicitud para entrar al instituto Baxter –Loki enmudeció –Estas adelantado un año a los demás y es por eso que me piden una evaluación, una que no sé qué tan favorable pueda ser para ti… dados tus antecedentes.

Esta vez fue el turno de Thor para reír. Loki rechino los dientes mientras fulminaba a los dos presentes con la mirada.

-¿Me está chantajeando? –preguntó lleno de indignación.

-No me gustaría que lo tomaras así.

-¡¿Entonces como carajo quiere que lo tome?! –De pronto estaba fuera de control -¿Sabe lo que he luchado para tener una oportunidad ahí? No puede hacer eso.

-Pruébame, –lo retó, grave error.

Loki empezó a pasarse la mano por el cabello con desesperación. Tenía diseñado ya un futuro en base a la eventual aceptación a su solicitud, no podía perderla nada mas así. Por supuesto podría encontrar la forma de ingresar por su cuenta pero sin la beca que tenía no había oportunidad. Enfurecido miro a Fury y luego al estúpido de Thor.

-¡Bien! –Resopló con arrogancia y un orgullo incapaz de flaquear –Entonces supongo que nos veremos una año más, –concluyó resuelto. Tomó su mochila y salió como una tempestad de ahí.

La puerta se cimbro cuando la azotó y el cristal de la que estaba hecho se desquebrajo. Todos los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca voltearon a ver. Un Loki furioso como nunca antes lo habían visto había salido de ahí. Algunos retrocedieron de forma inconsciente, los que no alcanzaron a reaccionar fueron arrollados a su paso.

-Creo que ya se enteró –dijo Sif, quien junto con Fandral esperaban a Thor.

-¿De qué? –cuestiono el rubio sin entender.

-Ya lo veras.

-Reed Richards y Victor Von Doom –resonó el altavoz por todo el pasillo –favor de presentarse en la dirección.

-¿Este fue tu genial plan? –le cuestionó muy molesto Thor en cuanto salió de ahí. Sif se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -¿Cómo le hiciste para convencer a Fury de esta locura?

-Tengo mis medios –dijo simplemente –ahora… centrémonos en trazar un nuevo plan.


	6. Como un gato

Hola.

Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a las cuatro personas que se dieron su tiempo para comentar, la verdad es que al ver que no había interés estaba por abandonar la historia, pero realmente me levantaron la moral, por eso de regalo hice doble actualización. Espero que les guste.

* * *

-La situación es la siguiente –había dicho Fury en aquella ocasión –sus hijos no pueden estar en el mismo lugar sin estarse agrediendo. Están causando un caos y a menos que se resuelva esto los voy a tener que expulsar a ambos.

Loki ignoraba lo que le dijo su padre a Thor, pero recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que había dicho Laufey.

-Tengo grandes expectativas sobre ti –Lo miraba con aquellos ojos recios y penetrantes que tanto lo intimidaban. Su voz sonaba más grave de normal y más firme y Loki podía jurar que hasta crecía en estatura porque parecía un gigante ante él. – ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo me costó para que entraras aquí? Es un lugar exclusivo al que solo personas importantes logran ingresar. Genios, gente con dinero, con poder. Cuando te gradúes ninguna universidad te cerrara la puerta y tú lo estas echando todo a perder ¿Por qué? ¿Por una disputa infantil con el hijo de Odín?

-¿De nada sirve alegar que él empezó?

-¡Me importa una mierda quien lo empezó! –exclamó muy enfadado, Loki pocas veces lo había visto así. -¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Para él es fácil hacerlo porque tiene la vida resuelta ¡Pero tú no! No te puedes dar el lujo de que te expulsen otra vez, no de aquí.

-¿Y qué quieres? –Debatió indignado – ¿Qué deje que cualquier imbécil pase sobre mí? ¿Qué agache la cabeza como tú? –sus lágrimas comenzaban a surgir, le dolía que su padre no estuviera de su lado. El quien había perdido todo por culpa de Odín. ¿Acaso no lo podía entender? Ya había padecido suficiente por tipos como Thor y se había jurado que no lo volvería a permitir.

-¡Precisamente porque no quiero que tengas el mismo destino que yo! –Laufey se acercó cojeando y tomo el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, limpio sus lágrimas con los pulgares y le sonrió. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, sabía que había una herida que aún no terminaba por cerrar pero también sabía que eso se tenía que hacer. –Loki –dijo con un nudo en su voz, –tú eres una persona muy especial. Muy dentro sabes que no perteneces aquí. Pero si quieres volar, hijo, primero debes aprender a caminar y levantarte al caer. Tú más que nadie sabe las consecuencias que una mala decisión puede traer.

Y como si esas fuesen palabras mágicas Loki se quebró. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse como un torrencial y avergonzado enterró el rostro en el pecho de su padre quien lo abrazo. No le gustaba que lo vieran así, no quería ser débil, no quería llorar y mucho menos recordar. Pero era cierto, los actos impulsivos e imprudentes no hacían más que causar tragedias y aunque la venganza era buena, el mal no se podía deshacer.

-Lo siento –sollozó. Aun lo martirizaba aquel error, la causa de su expulsión. Había defraudado a su padre, se había defraudado a él –lo siento.

-Lo sé. Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-No puedes asegurarlo.

-¡Oye! eres un Laufeyson, por supuesto que lo sé.

Y ese día había prometido a su padre ya no volver a meterse con Thor. Fury obtuvo la palabra de ambos de llevar las cosas en paz y aunque eso no les impedía odiarse, lo cierto es que funcionó y habían tenido dos años de tregua. Por eso es que no entendía porque Fury ahora pretendía volverlos a juntar. ¿Con que fin? ¿Acaso era tan imbécil para no darse cuenta que ahí correría sangre?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó Amora sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Tan pronto como abandonó el colegio se había dirigido a casa de su amiga en busca de aclarar un poco su mente. Era su día libre y mientras se alistaba para salir de fiesta, escuchaba atentamente lo que el moreno le contaba; aunque no era demasiado, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser de pocas palabras y más si estas tenían que ver con su intimidad.

Lo observaba atreves del espejo de cuerpo completo en el cual juzgaba su look. Loki se encontraba sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas sobre la cama, su negro atuendo contrastando con el rojo pasión del edredón. Sus brazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, entre sus manos el reproductor y su rostro agachado cubierto por una cortina de negro cabello se balanceaba al ritmo de alguna canción, tan fuerte que hasta ella podía escuchar. Eso era lo que Loki solía hacer cuando se quería aislar del mundo a su alrededor.

Había contado a grandes rasgos la situación que se le presento, un drama innecesario a su parecer, ¡que le diera las malditas tutorías y ya! No se iba a acabar el mundo por eso ¿O sí? Pero el moreno no se lo estaba tomando nada bien, lo que significaba que había algo más, algo que no tenía que ver con los conflictos entre Laufey y Odín, ni siquiera con su rivalidad con Thor.

Se acercó a él y le desprendió los audífonos de un tirón.

-¡Oye! –exclamó indignado.

-¿Par que jodidos vienes si no me vas a prestar atención? –Le reclamó llevándose el aparato para colocarlo en el tocador -¿Vas a decirme de una vez a que le tienes miedo o qué?

-¿Miedo? –rio echándose el cabello hacia atrás, gesto que hacía para tener tiempo de pensar en una astuta respuesta que desviara la conversación.

-Te conozco demasiado Loki. Sé que eres igual que un gato, entre más se intenta uno acercar, más feroces son los rasguños. –Se detuvo frente a él modelándole su atuendo -¿Qué tal se me ve esta combinación? –Loki arrugo la nariz y negó. Amora se desprendió de la blusa y la falda quedando solo en ropa interior, regreso al armario en busca de algo sensual. –Además no le encuentro lógica a tanto resentimiento contra ese tal Thor.

-Él y yo nunca nos llevamos bien –le contestó el moreno dejándose caer de espaldas entre los almohadones. –Llámalo desprecio a primera vista, –coloco sus manos tras su nuca y fijo su mirada en las falsas constelaciones que decoraban el techo.

-Has tenido más conflictos con el perro de mi vecino y no odias a ninguno de los dos. Al menos no a tal magnitud. ¿O no será que quizás…? -de repente una idea le vino a la cabeza, se asomó por la puerta del armario entrecerrando los ojos y preguntó -¿No será que te gusta Thor?

Loki casi se atragantó con su saliva y tuvo que reincorporarse entre toces para tomar aire, lo cual le tomó cerca de un minuto.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!–Rio nervioso, sentía un extraño calor subiendo hasta sus orejas -Eso… eso es… es estúpido –de pronto la lengua pareció trabársele –es absurdo, es… -ni siquiera lo podía pronunciar.

Amora simplemente lo observó, sonriendo maravillada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¡Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer ¡te gusta Thor! –exclamó.

-¡Qué tontería!

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó pícaramente mientras salía con un vestido entallado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. -¿Qué tal este?

-No –fue su apreciación y Amora regresó a buscar algo más. -¿Es que acaso no estas escuchando lo que digo? –Se había puesto de pie siguiéndola al armario para buscar dentro de su caos –te estoy diciendo que nunca nos hemos llevado bien ¿Eso a que te suena? –Tomó una blusa rosa con escote en la espalda, unos jeans desgastados y se los entregó.

-A mí me suena a coqueteo, –se encogió de hombros y se comenzó a cambiar. –Como cuando eres niño y le jalas el cabello a la chica que te gusta.

-No sé, eso nunca me pasó, tal vez era demasiado tímido, –contestó distraídamente buscando algo más.

-O demasiado gay.

-O demasiado gay, sí. –le entrego unas botas hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta a juego.

-Bueno, pero entiendes el punto ¿no? –se plantó frente a él con los brazos extendidos para que admirara su obra.

-Lo entiendo bien, pero no creo que sea el caso. –Loki hizo una seña con su dedo para que girara, ella obedeció.

-¿Entonces cuál es? Porque sé que solo hay una cosa a la que le tienes miedo y es a la proximidad. –Amora clavó sus ojos en su amigo sabiendo que tenía razón, la manera tan apremiante en que este le esquivaba la mirada le daba la razón. -¿Loki? –presionó.

-¡Bien! –Estalló, no tenía ganas de discutir –le tengo miedo a Balder ¿Si?

-¿A Balder? –Preguntó desconcertada - ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

Loki resopló fastidiado y se aventó nuevamente a la cama, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él y para su desgracia mucho de su vida tenía que ver con él.

-Thor me lo recuerda ¿Si? Alto, rubio, con ese aire de autosuficiencia y esa sonrisa estúpida que no lo abandona jamás, simplemente no puedo soportarla.

-Y por eso lo haces enfadar, entiendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incorporándose sobre sus codos. Realmente no había pensado que su comportamiento respondiera a algo así, a él simplemente le caía mal Thor, tan sencillo como eso.

Amora seguía enfrascada en su arreglo personal, se había hecho una coleta alta para que sus risos cayeran como una cascada de oro por su espalda desnuda y ahora se colocaba un par de pendientes.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir enamorado de ese patán? ¿Qué no lo habías superado ya?

-¿Cómo se supone que superas algo así?

-Pues guardándole fidelidad no es una buena opción.

-¡Yo no le soy fiel! –alzo la voz. El simple hecho de que lo insinuara le causaba repulsión.

-Estos dos años te he visto despreciar a cada pretendiente que ha intentado acercarse a ti.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿No? -Amora se volvió con los brazos en jarra -¿Qué hay de Svadilfari? ¿De Sigyn, de Angrboda? –Enumero.

Tal vez tenía razón, pensó, si se ponía a pensarlo seriamente tal vez y solo tal vez… podría tener razón. Era aterradora la idea de volver a caer en el amor, de perder la cabeza estúpidamente por alguien que no valdría la pena, que mentiría, que te haría perder hasta la dignidad ¿Para qué? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De unos cuantos besos, de placer sexual? Era un desperdicio de tiempo, una mala inversión.

-No todos son Balder, Loki

–Lo sé –contestó con un nudo en la garganta, un nudo formado por esas palabras que pesaban al contener la verdad; pero en su, cabeza todos eran como él: falsos, manipuladores, egoístas, traicioneros e hipócritas. ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente honesto para darle una mínima oportunidad?

-¿Qué hay de ese chico castaño del deportivo? –Le recordó su amiga -¿También lo botaras sin intentarlo siquiera?

Loki se levantó rápidamente y busco sus cosas enterradas entre todas las prendas que su amiga había ido dejando por doquier.

\- ¡Maldición! –exclamó. De pronto había tomado su mochila y su patineta y había salido a toda prisa de ahí.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Tengo que irme! –le gritó desde la puerta. Con todo ese fastidioso asunto de Thor me había olvidado por completo de Stark.

Aquella mañana Tony había asistido al colegio con renovados bríos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo pintaba para irle bien. Luego de su cita con el pelinegro pensó que las cosas irían a mejor, pero cuando lo había encontrado en los pasillos del colegio, ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada. Había pasado enfurecido a su lado, como nunca antes lo había visto, simplemente lo ignoró.

Luego a la salida lo intento abordar para llevarlo a su casa, pero se limitó a evadirlo con un " _ahora no Stark, no estoy de humor_ " y lo había vuelto a dejar ahí, aunque había prometido llamar más tarde para concertar una reunión. Sin embargo, habían pasado las horas y no había llamado, eso lo estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Estaba en su mansión, trabajando en el motor de un Shelby cobra azul de reciente adquisición. Uno de sus pasatiempos era adquirir carros clásicos y restaurarlos personalmente y en ese momento realmente necesitaba pasar el tiempo o enloquecería.

Y entonces el celular sonó…

Tony botó lo que tenía a la mano y corrió hacia una de las mesas de trabajo intentando desesperadamente dar con el maldito aparato. Había herramientas y planos que le dificultaban tal maniobra, pero por fin, luego de arrojar casi la mayoría de las cosas al suelo, dio con él.

-¿Hola? –preguntó agitado por el esfuerzo y la emoción.

-¡Wow! Nunca me habías contestado tan efusivamente –se oyó del otro lado de la línea, una voz que lo desalentó.

-Eres tu –masculló decepcionado. -¿Qué hay Rhodey?

-¿Qué hay Rhodey? –exclamó su amigo con teatral indignación. -¿Solo así?

-Lo siento, no te estaba esperando a ti, –trato de aclarar, pero su amigo inmediatamente se echó a reír al entender.

-¿El gran Tony Stark está colgado del celular? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Tengo que conocer a quien haya conseguido semejante logro ¿No se trata otra vez de Steve o sí?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, –se apresuró a decir. Lo cierto es que a últimas fechas ni se acordaba de Steve.

-Qué bueno, porque te juro que sería capaz de escaparme de aquí solo para irte a golpear.

Tony sonrió, no se imaginaba a su amigo intentando escapar de un colegio militar y menos por esa estupidez.

Se habían conocido en un internado cuando eran pequeños para después separarse en la adolescencia y cada quien tomar su camino. Rhodey se preparaba para iniciar su carrera militar y él para tomar el control de Industrias Stark. Pero la amistad había continuado aun a pesar de la distancia y dado que era el único amigo y confidente que tenía, le había contado los pormenores de sus andanzas con Loki.

-Dijo que me llamaría –contestó abatido dejándose caer en un banco próximo –y no me ha llamado.

-Bien, tú también me prometes lo mismo y tengo que llamarte siempre yo.

-Pero es diferente, -le debatió impulsándose juguetonamente para hacer girar el banco en el que estaba.

-¿Por qué nadie te lo había hecho a ti?

-¡Exacto!

-¡Claro! Como te crees lo máximo, crees que no mereces ser tratado así, pero tú sí que lo puedes hacer. Estoy seguro que más de una chica ha muerto al lado del teléfono esperando a que te dignes a cumplir tu palabra. Y ahora entenderás lo horrible que se siente.

-¿De qué lado estas? –la angustia en su voz le dictaba que Tony la estaba pasando realmente mal, por lo que las cosas debían ser diferentes esta vez.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que paso ayer?

Tony suspiro ¿Por dónde empezar? Tal vez desde el momento en el que Loki tomó las llaves de su Galpin ya que ese fue el momento de su perdición.

Debía reconocer que conducía excepcionalmente bien; aun así, Tony se sentía ansioso, el sudor comenzaba a perlarle la frente y le palpitaba acelerado el corazón, pero no podría identificar si era por la proximidad del moreno, tan cerca que podía apreciar el sutil aroma de su loción o por dejar su valioso carro a su merced.

Por su parte Loki iba fascinado con el juguete de Stark, el pelinegro adoraba la velocidad, la adrenalina, el peligro, la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro dejaba salir la parte intrépida que anidaba en él. Sin embargo la ciudad no era un lugar para correr un auto así, por lo que después de unas cuantas vueltas por fin le preguntó qué dirección debía tomar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Tony. Había planeado deslumbrarlo llevándolo a un lujoso lugar a comer, pero luego de encontrarlo en el pequeño café, dio por descartado ese plan.

-No sé. Tú me invitaste a salir así que tú eres el que me tiene que impresionar. –Le contestó sonriendo sin despegar apenas su mirada del camino.

-¿Impresionar? ¿Quieres decir que no lo he conseguido aun?

 _¿Es que acaso de nada había valido todo lo anterior?_ –Pensó Stark.

-La verdad es que no. Todo ese despliegue de galantería y excentricidad tal vez te resulte con la chicas pero no es para mí. –Dijo tajante. –En lo personal, creo que es un desperdicio de presupuesto. Una familia entera hubiera podido vivir cómodamente por un mes con lo que gastaste tan solo ayer.

-Para mí no fue nada, –espetó contrariado, nadie le había cuestionado nunca su forma de gastar.

-Lo sé. Y no fue un cumplido. Debería ser ilegal que exista gente como tú.

-¿Gente como yo? –ahora sí que se comenzaba a ofender.

-Con más dinero del que pueden gastar. Eso es algo casi obsceno, no entiendo como puedes dormir,

-Tengo un programa especial que simula los arrullos del mar –dijo cínicamente para hacerlo rabiar.

-¡Oh, cállate!

Bajaron la velocidad hasta detenerse en una luz roja, fue ahí cuando Indries Moonji apareció.

Era una mujer arrebatadoramente hermosa, de tez morena y ojos de un azul cristalino, su largo cabello negro ondulaba por su espalda. Su auto se les emparejo y Tony no pudo dejar de babear por su presencia. Siempre había estado prendado de esa mujer, mano derecha del director se su compañía Obadiah Stane y el suponía que también su amante. Sus formas voluptuosas siempre lo habían calentado desde que dejo su niñez.

Loki se percató hacia quien se dirigía en ese momento la atención de Stark y resoplo de indignación ¿Cómo es que alguien que se atrevía a seducirlo lo ignoraba para ver a alguien más?

 _¡Hombre tenía que ser!_ –pensó Loki apretando fuertemente el volante y la palanca de velocidad.

En el momento en el que escucho rugir el motor de su auto Tony se dio cuenta de su estupidez. Tan pronto cambio la luz a verde el pelinegro piso a fondo el acelerador.

Fue como ser perseguidos en una película de acción. Loki rebasaba sin señalar, derrapaba al dar las vueltas, sonaba el claxon a la menor oportunidad e insultaba a todo aquel que se atravesaba en su camino, esquivó puestos, postes y hasta se subió sobre una banqueta. Por suerte abandonaron pronto la ciudad y se adentraron en una carretera donde se dio el lujo de acelerar un poco más.

Tony se aferraba hasta con las uñas mientras Loki no hacía más que reír. Fue cuando intentó rebasar un tráiler que perdió el control.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó el castaño.

En sentido contrario venia una camioneta a alta velocidad por lo que Loki tuvo que girar de último momento para esquivarla haciéndolos salir del camino hacia la polvorosa terracería. Tony pensó en ese momento que iba a morir, pero el moreno logró controlar bien el carro antes de chocar contra un gigantesco árbol, en su lugar destrozo una cerca y se internaron en lo que parecían unos sembradíos. En un segundo pasaron de vientos despejados a altos maizales que les impedían ver, les arañaban el rostro y les golpeaban la cabeza.

-¡Pero que demon…! –ni siquiera termino a articular, el auto piso una enorme roca que lo hizo salir volando hasta caer de forma explosiva en una pantanosa laguna, donde por fin frenó.

Por un momento ambos enmudecieron del susto y de la suerte con la que habían corrido. Stark sintió cada uno de sus huesos temblar y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía querer abandonar su pecho y salir corriendo de ahí. Loki por su parte se echó a reír, mientras agitaba su cabello ahora completamente empapado.

-¡¿Estas demente o qué?! –le gritó Stark fuera de sí. -¡Pudiste morir!

-Pero no fue así –contestó con desvergonzado desinterés.

El agua ya comenzaba a llegarles a la cintura, Loki se quitó el cinturón y luego de tomar sus cosas empezó a salir cuanto antes de ahí, Tony gruñó fuera de quicio y lo imitó.

-¡Oops! –Dijo Loki escurriendo su ropa cuando llegaron a la orilla –creo que tendremos que ir a pie desde aquí.

-¿Oops? –lloriqueó el castaño viendo su precioso auto, recién entregado de agencia hundiéndose frente a él. -¡Mi seguro no cubre arranques psicóticos!

-Diles que te desmayaste.

-¿Qué me…? Tu… ¿pero cómo…? –ni siquiera podía formular su enorme frustración. -¡Ahhhhh!

-O mejor aún, diles que se te atravesó una hermosa chica, seguro te creerán más.

Tony enmudeció, comprendió de pronto de donde había nacido aquel arranque homicida.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Estuviste a punto de matarnos por un arranque de celos? –preguntó sin podérselo creer ¿Pero qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para hacer algo así?

-¿Celos yo? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír –le espetó sarcástico, aunque le costaba admitir que una extraña espinita se le había incrustado cuando descubrió a Stark viendo a aquella hermosa mujer, pero primero muerto que darle la razón.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas arruinado un carro de millones de dólares solo porque vi por un segundo a una mujer! –no sabía si sentirse indignado o alagado, nadie se había comportado así con él.

-En primera fue completamente un accidente y nada tuvo que ver la mujer –su sonrisa sarcástica desapareció –en segunda: sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, absolutamente nada me paso, no puedo creer que te preocupe más tu miserable carro que tu propia salud o la de los demás y en tercera: no es para tanto, solo… se mejo… un poquito. Seguro tendrás dinero suficiente para comprarte otro juguetito como ese o hasta más.

-Mira Loki, ya…

Pero el sonido de un arma cortando cartucho lo cayó, lentamente los dos chicos se giraron a la vez. Frente a ellos un hombre mayor los observaba con infinito rencor, mientras apuntaba una escopeta en su dirección.


	7. Entre Stark y la pared

Hola, aprovecho el espacio para contestar a algunos comentarios que no pude responder por otro medio:

1) Efectivamente Loki ya no es un enano, eso fue cuando tenia 15 años y como la mayoría, aun no se acababa de desarrollar, ahora a sus casi diecisiete tiene una estatura mayor aunque no tanto como la de Thor.

2)También publique la historia en Amor Yaoi, creo que para hacer un comentario tienes que abrir una cuenta si no no deja y asegurarte de iniciar sesión (yo pase por la misma dificultad)

3)No podría dejar a Loki con Tony porque de lo contrario no habría trama, ya que la idea es hacer un triangulo amoroso. (supongo que ya se lo esperaban así que que no creo que sea un spoiler) Sin embargo me reservo para el final con quien de los dos se quedara... (la verdad ni yo se jijiji)

Y ya sin mas que decir, un agradecimiento por sus comentarios, me han subido realmente la moral, un saludo también para las que leen y no dicen nada, solo por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

* * *

En verdad han tenido suerte –Había dicho aquella simpática dama que entraba en la tercera edad. Tenía el cano cabello recogido pulcramente en una cebolla y dibujado en su pecoso rostro, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a Loki lo hacía estremecer. En su opinión eras demasiado amable para ser verdad.

Luego del susto de muerte que les diera aquel hombre con su escopeta había llegado su mujer, corriendo tanto como su sobrepeso se lo permitía. Se habían presentado como Beth y George, los propietarios de aquel cultivo que acababan de destruir y que por "suerte" se hallaban cerca cuando cayeron a la laguna. El hombre alto, flaco y nervudo llego primero pensando que se trataba de un par de delincuentes escapando de la ley, después de todo ¿Qué par de adolescentes poseían un Galpin como aquel? Ni siquiera cuando Tony menciono el apellido Stark lo pudo convencer de que no eran tal cosa. Fue su esposa que al verlos tan aterrados y completamente empapados se apiado de su causa y alejo al psicópata de su marido de ellos dos.

Tony quiso entonces llamar a su casa para arreglar la situación, desafortunadamente su celular se encontraba en el auto que yacía en lo profundo de la laguna. Por otro lado el de Loki se apagó, el exceso de agua lo fundió así que solo contaban con el encanto de parte de Tony y con la labia por parte de él para hacerse entender.

Aprovechándose del sentimentalismo de la anciana a quien ambos le recordaban a sus hijos, la convirtieron en su escudo contra un señor que refunfuñaba ante el daño causado a su cultivo. Tony prometió que todos los daños serian solventados de su parte si los acercaban a algún lugar donde pudieran echar mano de un teléfono pero no basto, aquel anciano era muy difícil de manipular. Afortunadamente su mujer intervino y obligo a su gruñón marido a cargar con ambos hasta su propiedad a pocos kilómetros de ahí, justo a tiempo además, porque estaba por oscurecer. Tal vez después de todo Beth tenía razón y habían corrido con mucha suerte.

Habían viajado en una cafetera de camioneta empalmados como sardinas en el interior de una estrecha cabina escuchando la interminable plática de la mujer. Pero a Loki lo que le ponía los nervios de punta no era el señor con su rifle a la mano apuntando disimuladamente hacia ellos, tampoco la azucarada personalidad de Beth; lo que a Loki lo descomponía era la aterradora proximidad de Stark.

Estaban sentados uno encima del otro para poder caber. El pecho del castaño, que servía de respaldo para él, subía y bajaba pausadamente, mientras su respiración acariciaba su nuca haciendo erizar su piel. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, Tony rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos con total familiaridad, como si fuese un gesto común entre ellos y no como una total violación a su espacio personal. Lo peor de todo era que aquel contacto tibio de su mano sobre su frio ser lo electrizo, tanto que le hizo dar un saltito involuntario. Sintió a Stark reír detrás de él y como para provocarlo deslizo la mano por debajo de su sudadera hasta su vientre, Loki respingo y removiéndose para acomodarse le asesto un disimulado codazo en la costilla para que sacara su mano de ahí. Debido a aquel "inconveniente" el viaje de quince minutos se le hizo una eternidad, y tan pronto llegaron a la pintoresca granja escapo de él.

Una casa de madera totalmente blanca con tejados de dos aguas los recibió y frente a ella se hallaba un pequeño jardín con plantas amorosamente cuidadas. Tenía un amplio porche con mosquiteros y en la segunda planta un balcón. A los costados un cobertizo donde estacionaron la camioneta y unos corrales con animales tales como gansos, palomas y unas cuantas gallinas que se preparaban para dormir. Algunas de estas últimas le pegaron una buena carrerilla a Stark, la cual Loki creía se merecía, le advirtió no acercarse a sus crías por mas adorables que parecieran esas bolitas de plumas amarillas pero como siempre lo ignoro.

Una vez en el interior de la casa la señora les ofreció de cenar mientras el señor refunfuño y se alejó hacia una sala a ver televisión, al parecer los consideraba ya más una molestia que un peligro.

-Sera mejor que se cambien esas ropas húmedas o enfermaran –dijo amablemente la dueña.

Estaba encantada con tener a alguien con quien platicar además del hosco de George. Los guio por una rechinante escalera hasta el segundo piso a una de las habitaciones.

-Les traeré algo que puedan usar –les extendió sendas toallas y se retiró.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, miraron en todas direcciones para no encontrar sus miradas pero no había mucho que ver. Era un modesto lugar, cubierto con un tapiz floral y una pequeña cómoda junto a una cama matrimonial y un gran ventanal que dejaba iluminar a la luna por lo que fue innecesario prender la luz.

Tony sonrió divertido por la situación y desfachatadamente se comenzó a desnudar. Retiro lánguidamente su chaqueta de cuero y la aventó sobre la duela de madera alfombrada, luego cuando comenzó a retirar su playera Loki dio un paso atrás y trastabillo. Lentamente un vientre tonificado se estaba revelando frente a él causando que se aceleraran involuntariamente las palpitaciones de su corazón. Un ligero calor broto inesperado de lo más profundo de su ser, fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta su rostro y tiño sus mejillas de rubor. El fugaz deseo de tocar ese firme abdomen lo sorprendió, se dio vuelta de prisa, completamente avergonzado y trato de obligarse a no mirar; aunque una parte de sus sentidos estaba alerta a cada movimiento de él. Escucho como la camiseta caía pesadamente a sus pies, como los zapatos salieron volando y el sonido de la cremallera del pantalón cuando bajo.

Loki cerró sus ojos y respiro, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a tiritar y suponía que el frio no tenía nada que ver. Hacía años que no veía un cuerpo desnudo que no fuera el de él, exactamente los mismos de no estar desnudo frente a alguien más. Inhalo profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y comenzó la labor de despojarse de su ropa lentamente tratando de aparentar una total normalidad, pero sus manos estaban húmedas de sudor, frías y temblaban, haciendo de algo tan sencillo una tarea tan difícil de realizar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –sintió el aliento de Tony rozar su nuca haciéndolo respingar, se dio la vuelta torpemente e intento alejarse de él, pero apenas dio un paso atrás su espalda topo con el muro de tapiz floreal.

-Cre… creo que… –tartamudeo hecho un manojo de nervios y haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír –…que estoy entre Stark y la pared.

-Eso parece –siguió la broma con una sonrisa también cargada de ansiedad.

Tony estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de un bóxer de licra que cubría no muy sutilmente su intimidad. Cuando Loki se percató de ese detalle no pudo evitar acariciarlo con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. Fue cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con aquel par de seductoras avellanas que se le fue la respiración, Stark lo contemplaba con una fuerza casi hipnótica que lo hacía desfallecer.

Fue acercándose tan despacio que sintió nunca llegaría hasta él. Tomó la sudadera por el borde y lentamente la comenzó a retirar, Loki alzo los brazos simplemente dejándose hacer, el ligero roce de la tela y de las yemas de sus dedos lo hicieron estremecer. Aventó la prenda a un lado descuidadamente sin pronunciar palabra mientras esa mirada seguía intensamente clavada él. Sus manos, suaves y cariñosas, fueron deslizándose suavemente por sus hombros, acariciando tiernamente su piel, descendiendo lentamente por su pecho y por los costados de su torso hasta detenerse en el pantalón.

Su respiración no podía estar más acelerada, ni su tez podía ruborizarse más. Una ola de excitación ascendía por su columna, partiendo de su estómago, retornando inexorablemente hasta la superficie de los muslos, cada vez más arriba, sacudiendo su cuerpo, afectando directamente en su entrepierna.

Cuando el botón se soltó y la cremallera bajo sintió los nervios de la anticipación, su corazón de pronto parecía un caballo a galope bombeando sangre a cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Sin romper ni un instante el contacto visual, Tony lentamente descendió, con manos expertas, maravillosas y cálidas fue retirando delicadamente el pantalón; la sutil caricia fue recorriendo sus caderas, bajando por sus muslos, sus rodillas, llegando finalmente hasta sus pies. Trago grueso y desvió su mirada avergonzado cuando su compañero sonrió al notar su creciente erección.

Tony estaba entre divertido y fascinado por su reacción, aquella fierecilla que regularmente se presentaba ante él ahora parecía una virginal doncella a su merced, aun así trataba de contenerse pues la excitación lo había embargado también. Permaneció así, inmóvil, completamente hechizado por todo su ser. Jamás en la vida había admirado un cuerpo así, esbelto y estilizado, de vientre plano y cintura estrecha, de largas y torneadas piernas, con una piel tan pálida como la luna cuya luz entraba por la ventana en ese momento y tan tersa como el pétalo de la flor más exquisita de aquel humilde jardín. Una mezcla perfectamente entre masculinidad y feminidad, entre niño y joven, entre mortal y criatura celestial. Debía estar prohibido ser como él, era un pecado hecho persona, un pecado en el que estaba más que dispuesto a caer.

Loki dejó escapar un jadeo involuntario cuando sintió la presión de sus tibias manos contra su piel, ascendiendo por sus tersos muslos con ternura y lentitud. Dentro de su ardiente abandono no pudo evitar colocar una de sus manos sobre sus hombros para apoyarse de él. Tembló con profundo estremecimiento mientras Tony se ponía una vez más de pie. Lo contemplaba con aquel terrible atractivo en sus intensos ojos brillantes que Loki no era capaz de resistir. En vano intento alejarse cuando vio que se reducía peligrosamente el espacio que había entre los dos. Tony atrapo la mano que abandonaba su hombro y tiro de ella hasta que las sensibles puntas de sus dedos tocaron su pecho desnudo, sintiendo el claro efecto que estaba causándole también.

Dio por fin el paso definitivo que lo colocaba a milésimas de él, fue entonces que la resistencia de Loki flaqueo, sus piernas comenzaron a hacerlo también tanto que tuvo que sostenerse de él. Tony lo sujeto de la cintura y enterró su nariz en su cuello. Su sentido del olfato fue embriagándose con el delicioso aroma que emanaba de él, una mezcla a tierra mojada, tinta fresca y libros guardados con un toque de menta y maderas del bosque.

-¿En serio sentiste celos porque mire a esa mujer? –pregunto el castaño, mientras subía y bajaba las manos por la espalda delineando el surco que formaba su columna. Aquella pregunta era más una súplica por que dijera que _sí_ , necesitaba saber que era verdad, que una parte de Loki sentía la misma necesidad de él

-Estamos en medio de la nada –contesto con el aliento entrecortado por la agitación –incomunicados y con dos desconocidos que bien podrían ser psicópatas ¿y es en lo único en que puedes pensar?

-No es lo único – su voz era un susurro caliente en su oído que hizo erizar su piel.

-Creo… creo que… deberíamos parar. –dijo el pelinegro con trémula voz sintiendo palpitar cada parte de su ser, pero una parte en específico fue la que Tony pudo sentir con total claridad.

-Dime hasta cuando te vas a hacer del rogar – pregunto acercando sus caderas y haciendo a sus erecciones coincidir.

Loki respiro hondo tratando de sofocar un gemido de placer, sentía que estaba ardiendo por dentro y a punto de estallar. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué momento las hormonas habían hecho presa de él? Cerró los ojos en espera de lo que a continuación no aconteció, pues justo cuando entreabrió los labios en espera de los de Tony, la puerta intempestivamente se abrió haciéndolos saltar y obligándolos a separarse.

-Es una suerte que mis hijos hayan dejado esto por aquí –dijo Beth distraídamente sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

Loki tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire dándose cuenta al fin de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Tomo violentamente lo que la señora le entrego y sintiendo la apremiante necesidad de cubrir todo su cuerpo rápidamente se vistió. Sin decir palabra paso como un bólido a lado de Tony quien no se terminaba de colocar el calzado y salió de ahí llamando a Beth, necesitaba llamar a su casa cuanto antes, aunque la verdad es que no quería estar a solas nuevamente con Stark. La mujer lo guio a la planta baja mientras le comentaba algo a lo que Loki poco presto atención. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor y deseaba a toda costa salir de ahí, se recriminaba internamente el haber aceptado salir con Stark, sentía que todo se estaba saliendo de control y si había una cosa que hacía sentir seguro a Loki eso era el control.

Beth lo condujo hasta un pequeño despacho donde pudo llamar con privacidad. Por supuesto que no le iba a contar a su padre que se había estrellado en un auto por ir a exceso de velocidad, que se encontraba en medio de la nada con un chico que lo había desnudado de una forma tan sensual que de solo recordarlo lo hacía estremecer. En lugar de eso le dijo que seguía con Amora y que probablemente demoraría en llegar. Luego llamo a la chica para pedirle que lo cubriera con la promesa de ponerla al tanto después.

Entonces sintió la presencia del castaño tras de él, trato de ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando sintió una tierna caricia sobre su mejilla se alejó, colgó violentamente el teléfono y salió secamente de ahí. Aquella actitud le dolió al castaño quien por un momento sintió que Loki podía estar al alcance de él, sentía que estar a su lado era como avanzar un paso y retroceder tres, estaba comenzando a desquiciarlo.

Una vez que hubo llamado a casa se reunió con los demás en el comedor, George seguía sentado frente al televisor.

-¿Tuviste suerte querido? –pregunto Beth, Tony se limitó a asentir. -¿tus padres se lo tomaron bien?

La mujer quería indagar un poco en su actitud, de los dos chicos era con el que mejor se había llevado pues el pelinegro se negaba a hablar, sin embargo ahora parecía que le había comido la lengua un ratón. El castaño por su parte no hacía más que mirar a Loki sentado como si nada bebiendo un té que le diera la anciana mujer, evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual y eso lo hirió.

-Pues Jarvis no se lo tomo muy bien, enviara a Happy por mí, en aproximadamente una hora estará aquí.

-¿Jarvis es tu padre? –pregunto convidándolo a sentarse en la barra junto a ellos dos, luego se levantó para servirle también un poco de té.

-Mi guardián, –comento como si hablara del clima nada más. –yo no tengo papás.

-¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento –la mujer se enterneció, estiro su mano en su dirección tomando la suya la cual apretó.

-No se preocupe –le sonrió –eso sucedió hace mucho, cuando tenía alrededor de diez.

-Pero que difícil debió ser para ti, tan pequeño ¿Cómo fue que paso?

-En un accidente de auto, solo yo sobreviví.

Fue entonces que Loki levanto la vista en su dirección, pero Tony no se esperaba que lo observara con aquella intensidad, pensaba que si las miradas fueran dagas el estaría como una coladera de cabeza a pies. Beth por su parte lo abrazó y él simplemente se dejó hacer, por alguna razón le parecía que ese abrazo lo necesitaba más aquella mujer incluso que él.

Entonces el teléfono sonó y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más los tuvo que dejar. Loki sorbía de la humeante taza sin despegar sus fieros ojos de él.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –inquirió.

-Porque eres un idiota Stark. –dijo como si fuera una absoluta verdad.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Tus padres murieron en un accidente de auto y lo primero que se te ocurre es ir y comprarte un ataúd similar? –le reprocho.

-Si lo dices por el Galpin te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo estrello.

-¿Y me dirás que compraste un carro de alta velocidad solo para poderlo lucir? –Su voz se escuchaba filosamente sarcástica –Dudo mucho que le hayas dado el trato de un Volkswagen ¿O sí?

-¿Y eso te afecta por…? –de pronto Tony ya no podía más con aquella actitud, era más voluble que un velero.

-Yo no dije que me afectara algo así –contesto secamente desviando la mirada y llevando nuevamente a sus labios la taza de té.

-Claro porque a ti te importa una mierda los sentimientos de los demás. –Declaro con poco disimulado dolor.

-No hables como si me conocieras –espeto rechinando los dientes y acribillándolo con su verde mirada –tú no sabes nada de mí.

-¡¿Y de quien es la culpa eh?! –Estallo por fin poniéndose de pie –He intentado de todo para acercarme a ti y lo único que obtengo son altaneros desplantes que creo no merecer.

-¿Lo dices por lo que paso hace unos momentos entre tú y yo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Claro que sí!

-Sabía que esto de salir contigo era un error, –dijo más para el que para Stark.

-¿Un error? ¿Por qué? Dime, tengo curiosidad ¿acaso no soy de tu categoría o simplemente es porque te aterroriza la proximidad de alguien más?

-Estábamos desnudos, ¿sí? y tú…tu… -Loki hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener el cumulo de emociones que amenazaban con apoderarse de él –…tú me tocaste ¿Ok?… y mi cuerpo reacciono. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Te darás cuenta que también soy de piel. Pero eso no significa que yo quiera que te hagas ilusiones sobre mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me caes bien Stark.

-Tú también, no solo eso, me siento a gusto junto a ti. Estar contigo es como una ruleta rusa constante pero por primera vez sentí que era yo mismo y por primera vez sentí que podía tener algo importante por mí mismo y no por el apellido Stark o por los millones que este represente y nada me ha herido tanto como el desprecio que me acabas de hacer.

Entonces Tony salió por la puerta de la cocina y se alejó de ahí. Cuando Loki se volvió vio a Beth observándolo desde el umbral, al parecer había presenciado toda la conversación.

-Iré… -titubeo incomoda –será mejor que vaya a ver si está bien. –y salió tras de él.

Loki no sabía qué hacer, todo aquello de las relaciones interpersonales no se le daban muy bien, pensó que lo mejor era irse de ahí. Caminaría hasta la carretera más próxima y desde ahí pediría aventón, probablemente llegaría muy tarde a su casa, pero creía que era lo mejor. Fue hasta el pasillo donde había dejado su mochila y su patineta y se preparó para partir, mientras lo hacía, George se acercó hasta él. Veía distraídamente los retratos colgados en la pared, toda una vida resumida en pequeñas imágenes que le recordaban un pasado y con quienes lo había compartido.

-Estos son mis hijos –señaló un cuadro que lentamente desprendió. Loki no sabía si le estaba hablando a él ya que desde que habían llegado no les había prestado atención, sin embargo cuando le extendió el marco entendió que efectivamente se dirigía a él. –Beth los suele ver por doquier, cada que ve a jóvenes de su edad no puede evitar comparar, lo hizo también con ustedes dos pero… ¡Patrañas! –Gruñó- tú jamás podrás ser como él. –se dijo a sí mismo en un tenue susurro que apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

En el retrato se observaban dos jovencitos como de su edad, el menor aproximadamente de su complexión era abrazado cariñosamente por el mayor, de cabello castaño como Stark.

-Owen –señaló George al menor –y este otro es Brian. Solían arrear ganado para unos vecinos, más como un favor. Les gustaba el campo, tenían talento para las bestias y sobre todo cuando estaban los dos juntos, como un equipo ¿Sabes? Eran muy unidos, tan parecidos y completamente opuestos. Owen odiaba estar encerrado y las labores de la escuela, Brian detestaba ir a cazar o a pescar, pero los dos amaban a los animales y el campo, eran almas completamente libres.

Loki lo escuchaba atento sintiendo que tarde o temprano habría un "pero" en todo aquel relato y definitivamente no se equivocó.

-Un día, un toro salvaje arremetió en contra de Brian, Owen alcanzó a llegar hasta él y lo protegió, Brian solo sufrió algunos raspones, pero Owen… –de pronto la voz le tembló. –…no alcanzó a llegar al hospital. –concluyó sorbiendo la nariz.

Loki se inquietó, el que un hombre recio como ese se quebrara frente a él lo incomodaba. La última vez que había visto llorar a un hombre había sido a su padre y junto a una botella de alcohol. No sabía cómo se debía reaccionar.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que atino a decir

-No es verdad –le debatió el hombre –es solo una cortesía y como cortesía te contestare: gracias. Pero ambos sabemos que no te importa mi vida, así como a mí me importa una jodida la tuya. –Loki se tensó ante su actitud, pero no le sorprendió, –solo el que carga la loza sabe lo que verdaderamente puede pesar.

Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a otra fotografía la cual también descolgó.

-Tampoco me di cuenta lo que mi hijo sentía, la culpa, el dolor. Estábamos tan centrados en el nuestro que simplemente lo ignoramos a él, tratamos de hacer como que nada había pasado y seguimos con nuestra vida normal. Brian se marchó a la ciudad y se convirtió en veterinario, ese siempre fue su sueño, pero cuando regresó no lo pudo hacer realidad, no se podía acercar a ningún animal, así que cansado decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos, literalmente.

Le extendió el cuadro, en donde un vaquero montaba habilidosamente un semental de enorme tamaño. Los espectadores contemplaban con admiración como la bestia arqueaba su espalda y retorcía su cuerpo en un intento por derribar al jinete. Este se sujetaba con una sola mano mientras con la otra agitaba altaneramente su sombrero

–Mi hijo Bryan en la actualidad, –acoto. –Recorre el país con un espectáculo de monturas salvajes llamado Hellbulls.

-¿Su hijo es Brian Archer? –pregunto sin podérselo creer, hasta el conocía a ese intrépido personaje.

-Hasta ahora nadie ha podido romper su record –dijo con orgullo el anciano. Loki lo observaba sin comprender –lo que digo es que a veces la única forma de vencer un miedo es montarte en él. –concluyó regresando la fotografía a su lugar y volviendo a su televisión.

Loki se quedó solo en el pasillo, aturdido por lo que aquel anciano le acababa de decir. No pudo evitar pensar en Tony, en la renuencia que había tenido al entregarle las llaves de su auto, comprendió entonces que más que confiarle su carro se había confiado a él.

" _¿Estas demente o qué? ¡Pudiste morir!"_

Fueron las palabras de Stark cuando perdieron el control. En ningún momento se preocupó por él mismo o su integridad, su preocupación era por la de él, porque corriera el mismo destino que sus padres. ¿Y el que había hecho? Se había mofado tomado su preocupación como una exageración.

" _Claro porque a ti te importa una mierda los sentimientos de los demás."_

Y un sentimiento de culpa estaba invadiendo su ser. Lo cierto es que si le importaban y le aterraban por igual, porque no podía tener control sobre lo que sentían los demás, ni siquiera podía tener control sobre lo que el mismo podía llegar a sentir. Ya una vez se había dejado llevar y no había salido para nada bien, no quería que le volviera a doler.

"… _A veces la única forma de vencer un miedo es montarte en él."_

Sonrió y miro en aquella dirección en donde el hombre veía tranquilamente su televisión. Se preguntaba si aquella extraña conversación iba dirigida a entender los miedos de Stark o los de él.


	8. Salto de fe

Y como no podía irme de vacaciones y dejarlas con la intriga de lo que paso, pues he aquí la continuación.

Espero se la pasen muy bien y me cuentan luego a donde fueron aunque sea en su imaginación.

* * *

-Me preocupas Tony – dijo James por el otro lado de la línea. Hasta entonces había escuchado el relato con reverencial silencio, sin embargo había algo que no podía pasar por alto en todo lo que Tony le acababa de decir. –Yo entiendo, por lo que tú cuentas, que el chico es inteligente, atractivo e interesante, y al parecer te simpatiza, así que espero que no tomes a mal el que te diga que está loco de remate ¿Si? Es decir, pareciera que su propósito en la vida fuera destruirte.

-¡Por favor Rhodey! –no le había contado todo para ponerlo en contra de Loki.

-¡No, escúchame! te ha golpeado, quemado, casi asesinado y ni que decir a los daños a tu propiedad. Entiendo que cuando alguien te gusta, como al parecer te gusta él, tiendas a perder la cabeza por completo, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que, según dices, ni siquiera te has acostado con él.

Tony resopló, por alguna razón que no entendía aquello le molesto, porque realmente sentía que con Loki no era una necesidad, es decir, lo deseaba ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero lo que empezaba a sentir por él rebasaba y por mucho un simple deseo carnal.

-Realmente no sé qué es lo que te da ese chico, -dijo su amigo interpretando su silencio de una forma por demás acertada -pero si sigues a su lado va a terminar matándote Tony, de todas las formas posibles ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó como si fuera un hijo siendo regañado por su padre, a quien le desagradaba que le dijeran la verdad.

Decir que el corazón y la mente de Tony Stark estaba hecha un caos era decir poco, en ese preciso momento no sabía que pensar.

La noche anterior, luego de haber discutido con Loki y salir de la casa de Beth y George había tomado una decisión: ninguna apuesta valía ser tratado así, ninguna persona tenía derecho a hacerlo sentir así, es más, él nunca se había sentido así.

El aire nocturno del campo lo refrescó. El intenso aroma floral del jardín de Beth, donde se encontraba sentado en esos momentos, lo envolvió. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto y cada que su racionalidad le indicaba que debía dejarlo así y que debía seguir su camino, su corazón daba un intenso vuelco haciéndolo reconsiderar.

Entonces apareció Beth y sin decir palabra se sentó con dificultad en la desvencijada banca que ahí se encontraba y lo abrazó. Hacía años que nadie lo abrazaba así y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el calor que aquella anciana dama despedía, muy similar al de su mamá y con todo el corazón deseo que ella estuviera ahí, que no se hubiera ido nunca y que lo pudiera orientar porque por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

-Parece que las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas entre ustedes dos –le dijo cariñosamente aquella mujer acariciando su cabello, Tony no quiso contestar así que Beth lo abrazo con más fuerza. –En el momento en que los vi creí que eran hermanos, fui una tonta al no notar lo que realmente había entre ustedes dos. ¿Cuánto tienen de relación?

-¿Qué? –contestó Tony soltándose de la mujer. - No tenemos ninguna relación. -De pronto sintió un poco hilarante aquella situación.

-Yo creo que si –le debatió –George y yo nunca hemos peleado con tanta pasión y te estoy hablando de casi cincuenta años de matrimonio. Hay una ¿Cómo lo llaman los jóvenes? ¿Química? –Tony asintió –bien, hay una química extraordinaria entre ustedes dos.

-¿Química? –Fue el turno de Beth de asentir, Tony sonrió sarcástico y se puso de pie –Permítame diferir. Y es que desde que lo conozco no ha hecho más que atormentarme ¿Si? Es decir, el chico es un riesgo constante a mi seguridad, no hay día a su lado que no salga lastimado de alguna manera, pareciera que en verdad disfruta con mi dolor. ¡Está loco! ¡Y quiere volverme loco además! –en aquel momento Tony caminaba de un lugar a otro sin ver realmente a Beth, movía brazos y gesticulaba monologando como si al que tratara de convencer fuera solo a él -Realmente creo que trae consigo un gran problema emocional que me está haciendo pagar y créame que no me importaría soportarlo si por lo menos, como usted dice, hubiera algo entre los dos, pero ¡Carajo! Ni siquiera lo he podido besar aun. –concluyo con verdadera frustración.

-¿Y entonces porque sigues ahí? -preguntó tranquilamente la mujer -Digo, si es tan horrible como lo describes, ¿Por qué sigues ahí?

Tony se volvió a la anciana para verle detenidamente intentando descifrar lo que le intentaba dar a entender. Aunque en el fondo él lo sabía, o al menos una parte de él, que era la que no lo dejaba en paz.

-Porque… porque… -soltó el aire derrotado, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir y sonrió –porque creo que me enamore de él…

-¡Un momento por favor! –intervino James frenando el relato. -¿Es en serio lo que acabo de escuchar? Porque realmente me estás dando miedo.

-Créeme que el más sorprendido fui yo.

-Eso es imposible Tony, o si se debiera decir que estás enamorado eso jamás seria de una persona, seria del amor. Solo piénsalo, de chico estabas obsesionado con esa mujer, Indries, porque no conocías a nadie más. Luego por supuesto empezaste a salir con toda una lista de personas hasta que apareció Potts, dijiste que era la mujer de tu vida y que sería la futura señora Stark ¿Quieres que te recuerde por quien la cambiaste?

-Por Steve.

-¡Exacto! Por Steve. Por quien por cierto te replanteaste toda tu orientación sexual. Decías que por fin habías encontrado a donde pertenecías y que Steve era tu otra mitad y ahora mírate, estás loco por ese chico Laufeyson. Antes de que te pongas realmente serio quiero que me respondas una cosa ¿Qué sería diferente esta vez? ¿Qué haría de este chico alguien verdaderamente especial?

Tony suspiro. En aquel momento había ya abandonado su taller y se encontraba en su habitación, había puesto el altavoz al teléfono y se hallaba echado bocarriba en la enorme cama King size. La noche había caído y a través del inmenso cristal que tenía en lugar de pared, podía distinguirse la pálida luna que se lo recordó.

Loki se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, en la habitación que momentos antes había desatado su pasión. La ventana estaba abierta y se hallaba sentado en el balcón, con la luz de la luna bañándolo con sus tonos azulados y con la tenue briza de otoño despeinando su cabello. Parecía un espectro salido de su imaginación, un fantasma, algo casi intangible, un ser etéreo que se desvanecería en un suspiro si lo intentaba tocar.

-¿De qué sirve esto si él no siente lo mismo por mí? –soltó aquello sin dejar de contemplarlo a la distancia. Beth se volvió en aquella dirección y también lo vio.

-¡Ay los jóvenes! –Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando -Siempre enredando las cosas de más. _"Yo creo que él cree_ " y en lugar de aclararlo hablando de frente y sinceramente, actúan como su orgullo les dicta y vuelven las cosas un caos. Pero cuando se trata del amor no debes dejar que tu cabeza tome el control, porque te dará los peores consejos que alguien te pueda dar, solo tienes que dejarte llevar por lo que siente tu corazón.

-¿Y eso funciona en verdad? –Pregunto el castaño con total incredulidad, dudaba que solo eso bastara.

-Pues en un principio sí. –Dijo Beth con completa seguridad, -pero si crees que la chispa que brota entre dos personas es todo lo que hay, realmente estas mal. Hoy en día los jóvenes quieren todo fácil y en charola de plata y por lo que supongo de ti estoy segura que todo lo has obtenido así, ¿O me equivoco?

Tony le concedió la razón, tenía sus ventajas tener el apellido Stark, eso no lo negaría. El mundo entero estaba siempre a sus pies. Sus caprichos no solo eran órdenes, eran designios.

-Estás acostumbrado a que hagan todo por ti ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que luchaste por algo que te importara de verdad? Algo que no pudieras comprar.

Tony se encogió de hombros, realmente no se acordaba de que se le presentara una situación así, incluso sus conquistas caían rendidas ante el deslumbrante poder de su dinero. Aunque había que reconocer que con Loki nunca fue así; no importaba que tan costosos fuesen los regalos con los que lo intentara impresionar, no importaba la extravagancia de los detalles, incluso la ropa con la que vestía para llamar su atención o el auto que ahora estaba en la laguna, nada de eso valía para él, lo único que le había pedido había sido honestidad. ¿A qué se refería con honestidad?

-Si en realidad quieres una relación –siguió diciendo Beth- debes entender que nadie te la puede entregar, la tienes que construir tú y cuesta trabajo y es difícil y a veces te hará sangrar pero si consigues mantenerla te traerá una gran satisfacción y felicidad. Así que, puedes quedarte aquí en lo que llegan por ustedes, ocultándote entre mis plantas o puedes ir y hablar con él. Es tu decisión.

La anciana se levantó con casi el mismo trabajo como con el que se sentó. Le dedico una sonrisa enternecida y regreso a su hogar. Tony continúo en la oscuridad un momento más meditando las palabras de aquella mujer. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno y sonrió. Nunca había sido de los que creían en cosas que no pudiera comprobar, pero por primera vez quiso creer que en algún lugar su madre lo estaba cuidando y había guiado a aquella mujer para señalarle el camino que habría de recorrer.

Tony regreso a la casa con las ideas un poco más claras y una tenaz resolución. George gruñó cuando paso veloz a su lado y atropelladamente subió las escaleras. Llego casi en un par de pasos hasta el cuarto y se detuvo justo en el umbral. De pronto todo el valor que había tomado y la seguridad en sí mismo se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio.

Estaba sentado en la barandilla del balcón, con los pies colgando al vacío de varios metros sin que le importara en lo más mínimo caer. Sus manos, las que en su lugar utilizaría para sujetarse con fuerza, se ocupaban de bailar sobre la superficie de un cuaderno de dibujo. Lucia concentrado en su labor, tan ensimismado en lo que estaba haciendo que pareció no escucharlo llegar.

Tony tragó dolorosamente sintiendo su garganta terriblemente seca, en contraste a las palmas de sus manos que no dejaban de sudar. Su corazón retumbaba dentro de su pecho con cada paso que lo aproximaba y la respiración parecía dificultársele, como si todo el oxígeno del mundo hubiera sido robado en el preciso momento en el que aquel par de extraordinarios ojos verdes se posaron finalmente en él.

-Stark –dijo con voz queda mientras lo miraba aproximarse, lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que al hacerlo de prisa Loki pudiera huir.

Por largos segundos no pudo pronunciar palabra, su voz había optado por dejarlo solo en la misión, se limitó a contemplarlo como a una obra de arte de portentosa belleza, porque eso era precisamente para él, una obra magnifica de la naturaleza, un ser perfecto, alguien de otro mundo.

-¿Por qué me ves así? –sonrió nervioso, un tanto turbado por la forma en como lo contemplaba Stark. Este se encogió de hombros sobrecogido por el rubor que de pronto había teñido su tez y que podía apreciar por la luminosidad de la luna llena que los bañaba a ambos.

-Yo… -carraspeo para aclarar la garganta –yo… venía hacia acá con el propósito de hacer las paces contigo… pero no.

-¿Ah no? –Loki cerró su cuaderno de dibujo y lo dejo a un lado para prestarle atención.

-Bueno, es… es evidente pero… pero la verdad –se acercó un poco más, Loki balanceaba sus pies juguetonamente riéndose de su turbación, tomo aire tratando de tranquilizarse pero no funcionó. -No he sido muy justo contigo y la verdad quiero decirte que… ¿Quieres bajarte de ahí? La verdad es que me estas poniendo más nervioso y yo…

-No –pero si se giró para que sus piernas colgaran hacia el interior, dándole ahora la espalda al vacío. La ansiedad de Tony no aminoró, podía imaginarse mil formas en que Loki podía resbalar de ahí y caer.

-¿Sabes lo corta que es la vida? –continuó –Y si yo jamás expresara, lo cual es una revelación para mí y ya es decir mucho, y no me importa, es decir me importa y seria lindo si tú… lo que yo te quiero decir… ¡Ahhhh! –se estiro el cabello desesperado por su falta de elocuencia.

-Te voy a detener aquí, porque si no organizas tus ideas de una forma en que yo las pueda comprender y sigues balbuceando así, te voy a dar un golpe que te dolerá de verdad ¿Entendiste?

-Ok. Dame un segundo ¿Si? –Se giró para no sentir la demoledora fuerza de su mirada y trato de respirar profundo en un intento por recuperar el control, pero con Loki era imposible tener el control y dándose por fin cuenta de eso sonrió. – Hace un momento, cuando discutíamos, pensé mandarlo todo a la mierda y alejarme de una buena vez de ti. –Declaró con total honestidad, -pero acabo de darme cuenta que prefiero mil veces discutir contigo que estar con alguien más. –se volvió para verlo directamente a los ojos y recuperando su valor se atrevió a acercarse más. -Creo que no habría nadie en este mundo con quien yo deseara haber caído en esa laguna y estar en este extraño lugar que no seas tú. Sé que te acuse de sabotear esta relación, pero acabo de darme cuenta que no sé nada de lo que es una relación, tampoco se nada del amor, porque afortunada o desafortunadamente es algo por lo que no he tenido que pasar. Entiendo que habrá veces que nuestras diferencias sean más grandes que nuestros egos pero creo que si no lo intentamos, al menos una vez, nos arrepentiremos el resto de nuestros días… yo me arrepentiré.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Stark?

-Para empezar, que dejes de llamarme Stark –Loki sonrió – Quiero esto que iniciamos aquí –señaló la habitación- también platicar contigo, saber qué piensas de las cosas, que es lo que lees, preguntarte como fue tu día, sentarme contigo a la hora del almuerzo, que se yo, lo que se supone que hace una pareja normal. Sé que no es algo tan simple… pero quiero intentar. ¿Tú no?

Loki aparto la mirada con un gesto de dolor, parecía que estaba librando una terrible batalla interna.

-Quiero que entiendas que aunque te esfuerces en alejarte de mí, en perjudicarme, en agredirme, casi matarme, para que desista, no cambiara en absoluto los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti.

Entonces Loki se volvió con verdadera sorpresa y lo miro, parecía incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron congelarse en el tiempo gesticulo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa rota, limpío una de sus manos en su pantalón y la extendió hacia él. Tony se acercó con cautela hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas, tan cerca que Loki cerró los ojos nuevamente y recargo su frente en la de él.

-No suelo confiar en la gente –dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sé… -el pelinegro poso uno de sus pálidos y fríos dedos en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

-Vincularte demasiado a alguien conlleva expectativas que muchas de las veces no se van a cumplir… -su voz se escuchaba ronca y temblorosa como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar -sin embargo estoy aquí, a diez metros del piso completamente a tu merced. Puedes empujarme y yo irremediablemente caeré al vacío… o puedes…

Tony lo entendió y envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos lo bajo de ahí. Temblaba, sentía su fragilidad contra su cuerpo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de infundirle valor.

-No te dejare caer –declaró determinado. Loki correspondió recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-La gente no comprende la magnitud de lo que suele prometer. –dijo aun con un deje de duda.

-Es por eso que no pienso prometerte nada, esto será más bien un compromiso entre los dos, un contrato.

-¿Y cuáles serían las clausulas?

-Esas me gustaría discutirlas en otra ocasión, con más calma y un café.

-No me gusta el café. –le pareció que sonreía y Tony sonrió también. Loki se separó para verlo directamente a los ojos, tan cerca el uno del otro que parecía compartir una misma respiración. –espero que en verdad seas todo lo que dices ser o te va a pesar. –lo amenazó y sin más lo besó.

Tony se paralizó y casi hubiera jurado que hasta se sonrojó, algo completamente insólito en alguien como él. Y es que no fue un beso como tal, solo un roce ligero y torpe entre sus labios fríos y los de él; pero aquella caricia fugaz extrañamente lo estremeció de formas como ningún otro beso antes lo había hecho, por más apasionado que se lo hubieran dado. Y Tony supo que era porque venía precisamente de él, de aquel chico extraño, desquiciado y peligroso que desconfiaba de los demás, pero que excepcionalmente había depositado su confianza en él. Y la forma encantadora como sonreía luego de que se separaran y esa verde mirada, tierna e infantil le erizaba la piel. Ese simple roce le había costado sangre, le había costado un Galpin y por eso su valor no se podía comparar.

-Creo que han llegado por ti –dijo asomándose por el balcón cuando escucho el sonido de un claxon. Tony aún seguía petrificado.

-E… eso significa que… ¿Qué si? –tartamudeo.

-Tal vez. –contestó coquetamente tomando nuevamente su cuaderno de dibujo y haciéndole un gesto para que salieran de ahí.

-¿Cómo que tal vez? –la sangre había vuelto ahora a su cerebro y este nuevamente comenzaba a trabajar. Lo alcanzo cuando abandonaba la habitación y lo abrazo.

-Jamás te dije que me podías abrazar. –Espetó fríamente y Tony supo que el Loki esquivo había regresado otra vez.

-Puedo dejar que estrelles otros autos. –Le ofreció, con tal de sentir su frio contacto haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Tentadora oferta –sonrió de lado –lo pensare.

Y esta vez fue Tony quien lo besó y lo más maravilloso del mundo fue que Loki correspondió.

Guardo silencio unos segundos sonriendo como bobo en la oscuridad de su habitación, delineando suavemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, recreando con satisfacción las sensaciones tan extraordinarias que aquel beso le hizo sentir. El terso contacto de la boca ajena, su dulce sabor, la sensual caricia de su lengua cuando la rozó y los latidos acelerados de su corazón. El mundo se detuvo, la habitación giraba a su alrededor, sus pies se despegaron del piso… solo porque Loki lo beso.

-Ok –lo despabiló la voz de Rhodey –hasta aquí creo que el relato va empalagosamente bien ¿Entonces que paso?

-No lo sé –suspiró Tony rompiendo la burbuja de su ensoñación.

Luego de que se despidieran de aquel par de "encantadores" ancianos regresaron a la realidad. Al día siguiente Tony le llamo ofreciéndose a llevarlo al colegio, pero como toda respuesta Loki le colgó. De cierta forma el entendía, estaba invadiendo un plano un terreno familiar, pero su celular se había fundido así que no le quedo alternativa. Luego Fury lo mando llamar y tan pronto como salió de su despacho no lo volvió a ver, había intentado abordarlo en el pasillo pero estaba tan enfadado que simplemente se disculpó y se fue. A la salida encontró una nota en su casillero con un _"te llamare"_ pero ya era demasiado tarde para albergar esa esperanza.

-¿Y qué harás? –preguntó su amigo y cuando estaba a punto de responderle Jarvis entró.

-Disculpe señor, pero tiene una visita.

-¿Una visita? –se preguntaba si acaso había escuchado bien. Jarvis se hizo a un lado y un chico pelinegro entró en la habitación. -¡Loki!

-Gracias –le dijo al mayordomo quien haciendo una elegante reverencia se retiró.

Tony saltó de la cama y en dos pasos ya estaba ante él. Sin mediar palabra alguna simplemente se abrazaron y besaron de manera torpe y arrebatada hasta que les falto la respiración.

-Bien –dijo Loki sonriendo y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire para continuar. –estaba pensando que… sería bueno tomarnos ese café.

Tony le regalo un beso tierno y corto, lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y salieron de ahí.

-¡Hey! ¿Tony? –Se escuchaba hablando sola la voz de James -¿Te encuentras ahí? –pero era más que evidente que no.


	9. Un paso a la vez

-¡Papa! ¡Dile a Býleist que no toque mis cosas! –Gritó Helblindi desde el piso superior.

-¡Yo no agarre nada! –Se defendió el menor –lo que pasa es que eres una desordenada.

Laufey cerró los ojos y se masajeo en entrecejo, adoraba a sus hijos, pero había veces en que deseaba que no llegara el fin de semana para no tener que escucharlos pelear. Estaba mal que pensara así, lo sabía, pero era un paquete demasiado grande para él, y él sabía de cosas bárbaras. A veces se sorprendía ofreciéndose a cubrir turnos con tal de obtener un poco de dinero extra y no tener que regresar a la casa, tres adolescentes eran demasiado para él.

-¿Y cómo viste a Loki? –preguntó a Skadi, su hermana menor quien solía visitarlos con regularidad.

Era más chica que él por casi diez años lo que, aunado a sus estudios de psicología, la hacía entenderse mejor con sus hijos. Pero Laufey jamás la podría ver como toda una profesional y no era porque fuera solamente su hermanita, sino a toda esa facha de hippie que siempre se cargaba, sus faldas largas, sus ropas desgastadas, su cabello negro alborotado como un esponjoso arbusto. Y sin embargo siempre había estado cuando más la necesitó. Lo había ayudado en su rehabilitación cuando fue herido en la pierna por una bala, estuvo ahí cuando perdió el trabajo y entró en depresión, cuando Farbauti se fue y cuando cayó en el alcohol. Siempre tenía un consejo para él, aunque no se lo pidiera.

-Pues… es Loki… -contestó sin más - ¿Cómo habría de estar?

Laufey negó en silencio observándola atentamente mientras le ayudaba doblar la ropa que salía de la secadora, no era esa la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

En medio de lo posible, Laufey se esforzaba por ser un padre "normal", "moderno", "comprensivo" y en verdad que le costaba un montón. ¿Qué padre puede soportar que su primogénito, su niño perfecto, su orgullo, se le plante en frente un día y le suelte un "papá, soy gay"? Y por supuesto él no fue uno de ellos.

Lo habían educado de una manera diferente, recia, ruda y si bien siempre supo que su hijo no correspondía a ninguna de las descripciones anteriores, siempre se repetía que se debía a que se trataba de un caballero y no de un homosexual.

En un principio se preguntó si él no tenía un poco de culpa por descuidarlo de alguna manera, de no ser una figura paterna constante para él. Por no enseñarlo a golpear a los chicos que se burlaban de él, por no llevarlo de campamento o a pescar como cualquier padre normal debía hacer; pero Loki no sabía nadar y odiaba las actividades al aire libre porque le irritaban la piel. Las veces que lo habían intentado habían gastado más en medicamentos para alergias que en el equipo que habrían de llevar. Siempre fue un suplicio para él así que mejor lo dejo que siguiera con sus libros, soñando con lugares a los que él no lo podía llevar y que en definitiva no lo harían enfermar.

Después se preguntó si se trataba de algún castigo divino por algún acto mal intencionado que hubiera realizado sin querer. Incluso pensó que se trataba de una broma de Loki para fastidiarlos y llamar su atención, cuando lo sorprendió besando a ese chico rubio definitivamente lo descarto. Buscó ayuda, orientación, incluso maneras de volverlo a la "normalidad"; con el tiempo comprendió que su homosexualidad era inherente a él, como lo era su cabello negro o su gusto por dibujar, simplemente era una pequeña parte de él. Sin embargo eso no significaba que sus preocupaciones fueran menos, porque si bien jamás embarazaría una muchacha, estaba todo lo demás.

Y ahí era donde radicaba el problema, el conocía a grandes rasgos el comportamiento de los chicos de su edad, lo único que había en sus cabezas era sexo, chicas y la forma de hacer a estos dos conceptos coincidir. ¿Cómo se suponía que era el comportamiento normal de un gay? Lo que Laufey sabía al respecto es que eran afeminados, promiscuos, coquetos, coloridos, con un gusto exquisito por la moda y un sinfín de clichés mas, pero Loki no se comportaba así ¿Acaso no era un gay normal?

En todos esos años jamás supo de algún chico que le llamara la atención, porque si bien no le gustaba la idea de que sus hijos perdieran el tiempo con noviecillos, no quitaba que no estuvieran pensando en esa posibilidad. Sabía el nombre de un par de niñas que le gustaban a Býleist y al menos una docena que pretendían a Helblindi; incluso él, a sus años, aun le emocionaba cuando la dependiente del minisúper le rozaba la mano sutilmente al entregarle el cambio, ¡¿Pero Loki?!

Laufey pensaba que tal vez todo era consecuencia a esa mala experiencia por la que atravesó y en verdad le preocupaba que sus hijos fueran, en gran medida, felices. Pero Loki se amargaba cada día un poco más.

-Te hace falta la presencia de una dama –dijo su hermana dando por concluida la labor y depositándola en tres canastos, dos para sus sobrinos menores y uno para su hermano mayor. Loki solía lavarse el mismo y algunas veces ayudaba a Býleist.

-Para eso te tengo a ti. –En verdad agradecía las veces que se daba la oportunidad de ayudarlo a poner en orden su casa. Entre él y Loki se las arreglaban para mantener la casa limpia, pero era hasta que llegaba Skadi que se hacia el verdadero quehacer.

-No era a esto a lo que me refería –bufó tomando una nueva carga de ropa que salía de la lavadora y metiéndola a la secadora. -¿No piensas volver a salir con alguien?

-Te recuerdo que aún estoy casado –farfulló irritado por la cuestión, ya sabía a donde se dirigiría todo eso.

-¡¿Aun no inicias los tramites del divorcio?! –Se volvió su hermana, tan impresionada como si le hubiera dicho que habían nombrado un papa gay -¿No estarás pensando que lo reconsiderará, verdad? Es decir, creo que tres años son mucho tiempo para pensarlo ¿No crees? ¿En que habíamos quedado la última vez?

-En que no te meterías en mis asuntos, creo –le espetó.

-Soy tu única hermana, es mi deber. No puedes seguir fingiendo que tienes una relación cuando no la hay. Y no pongas de pretexto a Býleist, creo que está lo suficientemente grande para entender.

-¿Ya vamos a empezar? –Arrojó la ropa terriblemente irritado y se retiró lo más rápido que su cojera se lo permitía, pero aun así su hermana lo siguió.

-Pues sí. Y te entiendo, en verdad, teniendo a Farbauti aun en tu vida nunca tienes que tratar, pero el hecho de volver a intentarlo no significa necesariamente que obtengas el mismo final.

-¿Sabes? Eso es lo que odio de tus visitas.

-¿Qué tengo razón?

Tan pronto llegaron hasta la cocina, Laufey trató de concentrarse en algo más. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua para beber, necesitaba calmarse porque una vez que su hermana empezaba con ese tema no lo soltaría hasta hacerle desquiciar y por el carácter de él, no le costaría demasiado.

-Crees tener la razón. –Le aclaró, pues para él, evidentemente no la tenía. -El hecho de que seas psicóloga no te da ningún derecho a analizarme ¿No puedes simplemente venir a visitarme y no criticar?

-¡No te estoy criticando! Te estoy haciendo ver la realidad.

-Muy sutil –soltó sarcástico, tomando de un solo trago el contenido del vaso.

-Si quieres que tus hijos salgan de su caparazón, tú debes poner primero el ejemplo. Mientras no superes tus miedos no los dejaras tener una vida normal.

-Vida normal, tú dices embriagándose y drogándose, contrayendo alguna inflexión de carácter sexual.

-¡Por favor! No seas tan exagerado.

-¡¿Yo soy exagerado?! –No lo podía creer ¿Es que acaso esa mujer no leía las noticas? No había día en que el periódico no relatara algún tipo de comportamiento desenfrenado por parte de algún menor, ya ni hablar de suicidios, violaciones y asesinatos.

-Estamos hablando de salir a pasear, ir a fiestas, tener novios. Deja de pensar que todo el que se les acerca a tus hijos es un depredador sexual en potencia. Son adolescentes y sus compañeros igual.

-Eso no los disculpa de actuar de forma irresponsable.

-Lo dices por lo que le paso a Loki.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Arrojo el vaso a la tarja donde se estrelló. Aquello era algo que jamás podría olvidar.

-Era un chiquillo desorientado ¿Por qué lo culpas?

-No lo hago, pero si culpo a todos los demás. –dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes. Recordarlo le causaba un gran dolor que se negaba a demostrar. -A todos esos desgraciados que se regodearon en su desgracia, como si exponerlo de la manera más vil fuera una insignificancia, -borró rápidamente una lágrima rebelde que escapó de sus ojos sin querer, -sin entender todo lo que su "bromita" pudo ocasionarle a Loki. Me niego a exponer a mis hijos a algo así.

-La vida es cruel y las personas más, no lo puedes evitar. –Se acercó para reconfortarlo pero Laufey retrocedió.- Encerrarlos no es la solución, enséñales mejor a volverse a levantar.

Laufey respiraba agitado estaba a punto de debatirle cuando el timbre sonó y enhorabuena o aquello iba a terminar realmente mal.

-Si me disculpas –dijo con un tonillo de burla –tengo que ir a abrir.

Loki se encontraba en su cuarto, en pijama a pesar de ser más de mediodía y con la cama sin tender. Regularmente era de los que tenían el cuarto perfectamente ordenado pero era sábado y ese día solía darse permiso de flojear. Tenía los audífonos puestos para escuchar música al mismo tiempo en que leía, por eso no escucho el revuelo de sus hermanos o el llamado de la puerta. Salió de su ensimismamiento únicamente cuando su padre entro en su habitación.

-No sé cómo puedes oír música y leer al mismo tiempo –le dijo.

Loki se sacó uno de los audífonos y entrecerró el libro.

-Es como el soundtrack de una película, ayuda a sentir mejor la historia.

-Interesante, tal vez lo intente alguna vez.

Laufey curioseó sus cosas distraídamente, observando sus dibujos sobre su escritorio y ojeando los libros que no encontró en su lugar. Luego se recargó en el librero y lo observó. Loki supo entonces que había otra razón por la que estaba ahí. Acomodó un separador entre las páginas del libro y lo cerró, también apagó su reproductor y se sentó.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? –preguntó y su padre sonrió.

-Curioso, es lo mismo que yo te iba a preguntar ¿Hay algo que deba yo saber?

Loki enmudeció. ¿Aquello era alguna especie de pregunta capciosa? ¿Es que de alguna forma se había enterado de lo suyo con Stark? Porque si era así estaba frito. Pero si algo había aprendido en sus años de mortificar a Fury era en no revelar algo de más, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó.

-No. –inocente hasta que se le comprobara lo contrario, pensó.

-¿Seguro? –insistió su padre y él se mantuvo en sus diez. –Bien, entonces si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me explicaras que hace un chico en nuestra sala preguntando por ti.

-¿U… un chico? – preguntó nervioso, su padre asintió. Ok. Debía admitir que aquello no se lo esperaba, y si era Stark con alguno de sus cursis regalos lo iba a matar. –No lo sé –dijo inocentemente, pero el solo hecho de pensar que el imbécil de Tony estaba ahí lo hizo sonreír contra su voluntad.

-Pues es mejor que vayas a ver ¿No crees?

Laufey no era tonto, hacía años que no veía a Loki sonreír así, con los ojos brillando como estrellas y un ligero sonrojado en sus mejillas. De un brinco se levantó y se comenzó a cambiar. De pronto sintió que frente a él tenía aquel niño que el sufrimiento y la amargura se llevaron, no pudo evitar sonreír también. Cierto, no brincaría de gusto porque un tipejo había ido a ver a su niño, pero a una parte de él le alegraba verlo así. Por supuesto tendría con él un par de palabras respecto a las visitas de ese tipo, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar, principalmente porque le causaba gracia ese comportamiento coqueto que desplegaba frente al espejo y que solo había visto en Helblindi antes de salir.

Cuando Loki por fin estuvo aparentemente a gusto con su aspecto salió de la habitación, pero cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras su hermana gritó y subió como una tromba hasta él.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! –Exclamó sin aliento -Adivina quién está sentado en nuestro sillón. Juro que no dejare que nadie vuelva a sentarse en él.

-Cálmate Blindi –expresó sonriente su hijo y Laufey juraría que, aunque contenida, estaba experimentando una emoción similar. –No es para tanto, –dijo, como siempre, muy propio.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? –Preguntó indignada – ¡Thor Odinson está en nuestro sillón! –exclamó y Loki palideció, Laufey intuyó que no era la persona que esperaba, aunque al parecer su hija sí. –Y yo en estas fachas ¡Qué horror! Hazme un favor y entretenlo en lo que me cambio ¿Si? –y dando un gritito y un pequeño salto corrió rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Odinson? –Preguntó Laufey sin podérselo creer ¿Qué hacia un Odinson ahí? evidentemente había preguntado su nombre cuando abriera la puerta, pero había pasado su apellido por alto.

-Eso parece –contestó su hijo. Todo rastro de la dicha pasada se había evaporado sin más. Su gesto se ensombreció y su mirada se hizo dura y gélida como un bloque de hielo. Sus labios se apretaban en una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere aquí? Contigo principalmente.

Loki resoplo y no le quedó más remedio que contarle a grandes rasgos la consigna de su director.

-Pero esta demente si cree que accederé –sentenció tajante y camino de regreso a su habitación.

-¡Un momento! –Lo frenó -¿Cómo está eso de que no piensas cooperar? ¿En que habíamos quedado tú y yo?

-En que me mantendría a una distancia prudente de él y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

-No, quedamos en que tomarías tu futuro más enserio.

-¡Y lo estoy tomando enserio! Es un grave error tratar de ponernos en la misma habitación ¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta que nos odiamos?

-Sí, y siempre me he preguntado porque. Algunas veces pienso en si no heredaron los rencores de sus padres, lo que me hace cuestionarme si hice bien en contarte de mí conflicto con Odín.

-No hay secretos entre nosotros ¿Recuerdas? –era un pacto entre ambos.

-Si. Lo que me recuerda ¿Quién es Anthony Stark?

-¿S…Stark? –Loki se atragantó. –Es… una larga historia, –dijo con una tímida risilla, recuperando el ruborizado de sus mejillas y el brillo anterior en su mirada.

-Una interesante al parecer. –Ahora Laufey sabía a quién se debía tanta emoción.

-¡Oh, sí! –sonrió.

-Bien, pero tendrá que ser para otra ocasión. Ahora baja y arregla esta situación. Ya sea que aceptes apoyar o no al hijo de Odín no lo quiero aquí, no lo quiero en mi sala y definitivamente no lo quiero en mi sillón.

Thor se encontraba solo en aquel extraño y desconocido lugar. Era una casa pequeña en comparación a donde vivía él, aunque con una calidez mayor. La pared de la escalera que bajaba justo frente a la puerta, estaba cubierta con fotografías de toda una historia familiar. A su izquierda se abría un arco que daba a una cómoda y modesta sala donde ahora se encontraba él.

-¿Eres un gigante? –escuchó una voz tras él. Cuando se giró se encontró con un niño de aproximadamente doce años, de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro y grandes ojos verde miel. Sus rasgos afilados le recordaban mucho a Loki, pero era a la vez muy diferente. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, unos lentes chuecos y portaba una pala como si se tratara de un báculo mágico.

-No –le contestó.

-Es una lástima –dijo con una voz demasiado pausada y aterciopelada para un niño de su edad, –hubiera sido muy útil.

-¿Para qué? –la forma como caminaba alrededor de él, analizándolo, le daba la sensación de ser un espécimen raro en aquel lugar.

-Para mis estudios. –Concluyó con la inspección.

-¿Y de que tratan esos estudios exactamente?...si se puede saber.

-Como crear a un ser superior. –Thor arrugó el entrecejo, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Eres una especie de pequeño nazi o algo así?

-No –contestó el pequeño con elegante formalidad.

-¿Y para qué quieres la pala? –preguntó entonces, lo ponía nervioso en la forma intensa en que lo miraba como una serpiente a punto de atacar, definitivamente le recordaba a Loki.

-Hay una madriguera de comadrejas en el patio. –Dijo solamente como si fuera todo lo que Thor necesitara saber.

-¿Has pensado en llamar al control de plagas?

-No es algo propio de nosotros –le sonrió como si le estuviera hablando a un crio –los Laufeyson nos encargamos de nuestros asuntos personalmente. –Aquel comentario le causo un escalofrió. –Esas criaturas no saben con quién se han venido a meter. –Y pasó de largo dejándolo solo en el lugar.

Thor se dejó caer en un sillón próximo, preguntándose si todos los Laufeyson eran tan extraños, cuando una chica en piyama y pantuflas de conejito lo miraba como si fuera una aparición.

-Hola –saludó cortésmente pero la chica solo gritó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Bien, definitivamente eso contestaba su pregunta.

Minutos después bajo Loki, tan pulcramente arreglado que Thor se preguntó si incluso cuando dormía lucia así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó fríamente llegando hasta él.

-De donde vengo solemos saludar antes. –Lo miro hacia arriba desde su posición.

-Y de donde yo vengo no solemos visitar a alguien sin invitación ¿Quién carajos te dio mi dirección?

-Fury –mintió, lo había averiguado Hogun pero no lo iba a decir. –Quería asegurarse que serias mi tutor.

-Creí haber dejado perfectamente claro mi punto de vista al respecto.

-Si. Prefieres repetir el año antes que ayudarme, lo entiendo, pero ¿sabes qué? Aunque no lo creas esto no es más agradable para mí y eso es porque eres una de las personas más difíciles de tratar que he conocido, –declaró, mientras el otro lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de fastidio. -Tengo una vida, un plan el cual echaste a perder con tu estúpida bromita y si tengo que aguantarte por tres semanas para salir del problema, lo hare. Porque a mi si me importan las expectativas que tengan mis padres. Así que no me iré hasta tener tu palabra de que me ayudaras.

-Pues entonces ponte cómodo, porque definitivamente no lo hare, -fue su última palabra y se fue.

Thor sabía que estar ahí no era una buena idea, pero aun así había decidido arriesgarse, porque aunque él podía bien afrontar las consecuencias de sus imprudentes actos, no podía arriesgar a los demás; eran un equipo en las buenas y en las malas, incluso si los resultados los afectaban o no. Un ejemplo había sido el mérito de Sif, quien aparentemente había cambiado de opinión y ahora los alentaba a seguir.

-Creo que el pretexto para hablarle ya lo tienes –le había dicho a la salida del día anterior. Como todos los viernes solían ir al trabajo de Volstagg a comer. –Así no se le hará sospechoso que de buenas a primeras te le quieras acercar.

-Dijo que prefiere repetir el año antes que acercarse a mí, -le debatió- así de grande es su rencor por mí ¿A mérito de que voy a empezarlo a enamorar? -Porque por más que le diera vueltas al asunto y tratara de verlo como un simple juego o un negocio, nada más no se podía convencer.

-Bueno dicen que del odio al amor… -comento Volstagg colocando un plato frente a cada uno de sus amigos, sin descuidar su labor.

-Es por eso que lo primero que tienes que hacer es lograr que confié en ti. –Insistió Sif – Si consigues ganarte su confianza y que olvide su rencor, ya estás del otro lado.

-¿Y eso como rayos lo voy a hacer? A mí me parece que él no confía ni en su sombra.

-Eso, querido amigo, es el objetivo de tu misión –agregó Fandral con la boca llena –habrá que hacer uso de todos tus encantos.

-¿Y luego qué? No es como si fuese una aventura de una noche o dos. Estamos hablando de enamorar a una persona, de tener un… si siquiera puedo pronunciarlo, ¿un romance con Laufeyson? Es como manosear una granada y esperar que no te explote, además mi novia está a punto de regresar.

-¡Como si Laufeyson fuera la única persona con la que has engañado a Jane! –Se quejó Sif, nunca había estado a favor de su desfachatada infidelidad -Además no veo el problema con mantener un romance con Loki, Jane no va a sospechar que de pronto te hayas vuelto gay ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no, pero Jane es mi novia y jamás le he hecho algo así. –Es decir, solía tener aventurillas nada más, pero nada que durara más de un fin de semana, en ese sentido le daba su lugar.

-¡Por favor! te he escuchado hablar con más pasión de una hamburguesa que de esa chica ¿De cuándo acá tanta consideración? No tuviste los mismos escrúpulos cuando anduviste con la tarada Lorelei. –Y Fandral no pudo dejar pasar un ligero toquecillo de celos en su voz.

-Bueno es que hay una gran diferencia. –Le aclaró- Lorelei podría ser antipática, chismosa, presumida, ¡pero hay que ver los pechos que tiene esa mujer! -sus amigos asintieron concediéndole razón. -¡El trasero tan espectacular, lo buenota que esta! Ahora ¿cómo hago yo para ver a Loki así? Y es que dejando de lado la enemistad entre ambos y lo antipático que es, a mí no me nace nada con él.

-Tranquilo hermano –lo palmeó Fandral -vamos a lograrlo, vamos a trabajar un método de sugestión, de hipnosis si es necesario para que lo logres.

-Yo digo que la clave es la insensibilidad –dijo Volstagg, llevando ahora unas bebidas, pero ninguno pareció entender. –Es como cuando empezamos a entrenar ¿lo recuerdan? El primer día nos dolía hasta los dientes y teníamos moretones por doquier. Con el entrenamiento eso se fue reduciendo y ahora los golpes hasta nos hacen reír. A lo mejor el primer beso te va a costar, pero ya el segundo o el tercero…

-¡Paren ya! Yo no lo voy a besar. –Aseguró completamente horrorizado ante semejante posibilidad.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo vas a enamorar? –preguntó divertida Sif, parecía disfrutar con su turbación.

-No sé, ¿Acaso no existen los amores platónicos? –dejó caer su cabeza golpeando su frente contra la mesa. ¿En qué momento se había metido en algo así?

-Creo nos estamos adelantando demasiado –habló tranquilamente Hogun. –Primero consigue que acepte darte clases y luego ya verás. Es inútil estresarse por algo que no ha ocurrido aun, trata de enfocarte en avanzar un paso cada vez.

Thor levantó la cabeza ante aquellas reveladoras palabras. ¡Tenía razón! Ni siquiera sabía si podía gustarle a Loki, si podría llevarse bien con él y ya estaba angustiando por lo que vendría después. Debía ir, como decía Hogun, un paso a la vez.


	10. En mi lugar

Hola, ¿como les fue de vacaciones? Espero que hayan recargado pilas. Bien, como algunas sabrán empece a subir esta historia en amor yaoi primero por lo que va un poco mas adelantada que aquí, así que como compensación subiré los tres capítulos que restan de un "jalon" para que estemos al corriente ¿Les parece bien? Así pues espero que lo disfruten y no se les olvide comentar, su opinión es muy valiosa para mi.

* * *

Una de las ventajas de tener a su tía en casa era sin duda los exquisitos postres que solía preparar, si estaba de humor complacía hasta los más descabellados antojos de sus sobrinos, pero lo que a Loki realmente le enloquecía era el flan. Podía acabarse un flan entero y seguir deseando más, y por lo regular era así, todos sabían que si Skadi preparaba ese postre, en realidad era solo para él y por consiguiente nadie lo podía tocar.

Así que Skadi llego con un par de porciones hasta la recamara de su sobrino para sobornarlo para que la dejara pasar. Luego de la llegada de aquel extraño rubio regreso a su nido y se encerró a leer excluyendo de su mundo a todos.

- _El día que Nietzche lloro_ –señaló tan pronto entró y se acomodó junto a él en su cama que al parecer había terminado por tender. Siempre solía hacer lo mismo, proclamaba al principio del día un "hoy no tengo ganas de limpiar" pero pasando de las doce terminaba se ponía a arreglar desesperado por el desorden.

Loki tomó de muy buena gana la gran porción que le ofreció su tía y rápido la comenzó a devorar, dejo el libro sobre el edredón negro con esmeralda, y Skadi lo agarró.

-Irvin D Yalom –leyó el nombre del autor –aquí dice que es psicólogo así que debe ser muy bueno –Loki sonrió -¿De qué trata?

-De amor.

-¿De amor? –releyó una vez más la contraportada del libro que resumía sobre el psicoanálisis de Nietzche por Breuer ¿en dónde se mencionaba la palabra amor?

-No es lo que parece –dijo divertido con la reacción de su tía –es la historia de una depresión causada a causa de un desamor.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has leído? –por el color de las hojas suponía que más de una vez.

-Varias. No he tenido tiempo, ni dinero, para visitar las librerías a ver que hay.

-Lo cual me recuerda… espera –Skadi se puso de pie y salió del cuarto solo para regresar un par de minutos después con un paquete envuelto en un áspero papel color caqui que le entregó. –Es para ti, dicen que está en el ranquin de los más leídos.

-Por favor, dime que no es _Cincuenta sombras de Grey,_ –se burló tomando el obsequio y girándolo tratando de adivinar su contenido.

-¡Dios, no! –le siguió el juego divertida. –Ese le toco a Helblindi por supuesto. –Loki sonrió, con ese tipo de sonrisa cargada de complicidad y cariño que solo reservaba para gente especial.

-Si mi padre se entera que le estas dando de leer a su retoño libros de literatura erótica te despescuezará.

-¡Por favor! Ni que fuera _Calígula_. Además si no los deja experimentar por si mismos solos les queda el refugio de fantasear. Estoy segura que tu hermana mojara unas cuantas pantaletas con Christian Grey.

-No estoy seguro que sea buena idea que le alborotes las hormonas más de lo que ya están.

-Son adolescentes, eso está implícito con o sin libro.

-Si. –Concluyó cambiando de tópico y mirando la portada del libro en donde lucía un extraño unicornio. – _El fin del mundo y un desesperado país de las maravillas_ –rezaba el título. –Haruki Murakami –y se dio un tiempo para leer la reseña del libro, dos historias que se desarrollaban en escenarios diferentes y que estaban conectadas entre sí.

-Bastante complicado de leer según me han contado así que te caerá bien.

-Gracias. –Dejó el obsequio en su mesita de noche y se levantó para dirigirse hacia uno de los dos libreros que tenía a sendos lados de un gran ventanal. –Aquí tienes –le entregó un libro: _Las mujeres que aman demasiado_ de Robin Norwood cuyo propósito era ayudar a mujeres adictas al amor a reconocer, entender y cambiar su manera de amar.

-¿Te sirvió? –le preguntó tan pronto lo tomó.

-En realidad mi intención era que una amiga lo leyera, pero fracase.

-¿Una amiga en "especial"? –le pregunto guiñándole el ojo pícaramente a lo que Loki se rio.

-Sabes que no. Pero si es muy especial para mí, aunque no de la manera "heterosexual".

-Heterosexual, homosexual, nunca he entendido la necesidad de catalogarlos. Todos somos humanos independientemente de hacia donde se inclinen nuestros afectos, porque es solo eso, amor.

-Discúteselo a un homofóbico. –Concluyó volviendo a tomar su postre y recargándose en la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero.

-Al próximo homofóbico que vea se lo diré, -declaró tajante.

Luego por unos segundos no se tuvieron anda que decir, pero no era de esos silencios incomodos que solía a veces tener con su papá, con Skadi se entendía realmente tan bien que a veces no hacían falta las palabras. Aun así esta volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes que hay un rubio enorme rondando por la casa, verdad? –le preguntó. Loki sin apartar la mirada de la ventana simplemente asintió. -¿Sabes que esta increíblemente guapo, verdad?

-¿Qué? –fue entonces que Loki reaccionó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y Skadi sonrió.

-Me pregunto si está interesado en Helblindi o en ti.

-¿Y porque tendría que estar interesado en alguno necesariamente?

-Porque lleva medio día poniendo trampas en el patio con Býleist.

Loki observaba atentamente desde su ventana a su pequeño hermano conviviendo tranquilamente con Thor. Había pensado que luego de estar solo un tiempo considerable se aburriría y desistiría de estar ahí, jamás considero que encontrara algo que hacer.

-Además ayudó a Laufey con algunas reparaciones que había pendientes en la casa –continuo diciendo su tía- y hasta hizo un par de mandados para mí. Creo que es un chico encantador.

Loki resopló y torció los labios, todo eso no era parte del plan.

Thor se afanaba por terminar aquella trampa con los materiales que le había dado Býleist, el cual consistía en un bote unido a una puerta de madera deslizable que caería cuando el animal entrara por fin.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? –preguntó el pequeño.

-En un campamento al que fui una vez. –Contestó sin despegar la mirada de su labor.

-¿Es divertido un lugar de esos?

-Depende, para mí lo fue ¿alguna vez has asistido a uno? –Býleist negó -¿Y Loki?

-No somos esa clase de gente –declaró el castaño tan solemne que desconcertó a Thor.

-¿Qué clase es esa?

-Gente de acción. Lo nuestro es el diseño de planes maquiavélicos y elaborados que pueden o no funcionar dependiendo de su efectividad.

Thor sonrió divertido por esa extraña forma que el niño tenía de hablar, también porque entendía bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Qué harás con las criaturas cuando las captures? ¿Las usaras para tus experimentos diabólicos?

-¡Claro que no! –Saltó horrorizado -¿Qué clase de ser desalmado crees que soy? Los colocare en el casillero de Devan Stone, -dijo quitado de la pena.

-¿Quién?

-Un chico que cree que, porque la naturaleza lo proveyó de una musculatura más desarrollada y un par de centímetros por arriba del promedio, tiene derecho a someter a los demás.

-Un brabucón –resumió Thor poniéndose de pie, había concluido con los últimos detalles y sacudía las manos en su pantalón. Býleist caminaba alrededor de la trampa admirando la creación, parecía un juez asintiendo en silencio dando su aprobación. -¿Has probado decirle a alguien?

-¿Crees honestamente que eso resolvería algo?

-Pues…

-Supongo que jamás sabrías lo que se siente estar en esa situación –dijo en un tono comprensivo –porque con solo verte uno puede darse cuenta que nadie se metería con alguien como tú. El que lo haga sería realmente estúpido o un suicida en potencia. – Y entonces lo volteo a ver, como si analizara los posibles resultados de un encuentro entre los dos, muy desfavorables para su persona, por eso negó. -La única forma de que seres despreciables como esos paren, será cuando alguien tenga el valor de hacerlos parar. Por desgracia la única manera en que alguien como yo pueda hacerle frente a un espécimen como ese es con mucha imaginación.

Thor recordó entonces el primer día de clase de Loki y como su puño fue a dar a su nariz. La verdad no se había parado a averiguar qué era lo que realmente había pasado, simplemente reacciono en defensa de Sif; aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esta era muy capaz de meterse en problemas sola y también de salir. ¿Y si había sido por culpa de Sif? De ser así tal vez había sido muy injusto con Loki.

Por una vez Thor se puso en su lugar. Un pequeño niño en una nueva escuela con compañeros mayores a él, de pronto un grupo de brabucones se había metido con su persona, lo había agredido, insultado, golpeado y puesto un apodo despectivo que rápidamente se popularizó. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tal vez Loki había tenido la razón, tal vez solo se estaba defendiendo de la única manera que tenía para dejarle claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse de gente como él.

"Gente como él". Aquello de pronto le sonaba terriblemente mal.

Tal vez si no fuera tan impulsivo e imprudente no estaría metido en tantos problemas, empezando por el motivo por el que ahora estaba metido ahí. Se preguntaba si habría alguna manera de volver en el tiempo y rehacer aquella situación, de conocer a Loki en circunstancias diferentes y llevarse bien. ¿Acaso era posible para ambos el llevarse bien?

-No necesitas comadrejas –dijo empatizando ahora con el niño. –Si tienes la técnica adecuada hasta tú los puedes derribar. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-¿En verdad funciona?

-No siempre he sido tan alto como me vez. –Sonrió de la forma simple y honesta en que solía hacerlo y Býleist le creyó y la siguiente hora la dedicó a inculcarle algunos truquillos para sobrevivir.

Luego de un rato Skadi consiguió hacer a Loki salir, lo había convencido para que bajara y le ayudara a preparar la cena y tratara de convivir con su familia. Y mientras este picaba metódicamente las verduras y las colocaba en un refractario, su hermana estaba haciendo todo un caos. Avanzaba demasiado lento porque no hacia otra cosa que hablar de Thor, de lo guapo que era, del hermoso cuerpo que poseía, de lo popular que se podría volver andando con él, algo que realmente sería una hazaña porque a pesar de coquetear con muchas al parecer a ninguna le había dado el sí.

Skadi la escuchaba divertida mientras Loki rodaba los ojos con desesperación. Luego de un rato entraron por la puerta de la cocina Thor y Býleist.

-Veo que han estado ejercitándose –dijo al verlos bañados en sudor. Helblindi rápidamente sirvió un vaso con limonada que coquetamente le ofreció al rubio. Skadi sin embargo pudo notar perfectamente como sus ojos se desviaban con disimulo hacia otra dirección.

-Thor me estaba enseñando como cazar comadrejas –dijo el chico, riendo con complicidad, si alguien se enteraba de lo que habían estado practicando la iba a tener realmente mal.

-¿Enserio?

Una alarma en la muñeca del niño comenzó a sonar y como si fuese un simulacro de incendio, todos reaccionaron a la vez. Mientras Býleist la desactivaba Loki dejaba su labor, abrió una alacena y saco una serie de frascos con diferentes medicamentos que empezó a racionar. Skadi lleno un vaso con agua y se la tendió al menor, este, sin detener su emocionante relato de lo que había sido su día, fue tomando pastilla tras pastilla hasta que las termino sin chistar. Luego volvió a acomodar la alarma para la siguiente toma y se sentó en la barra junto a Thor.

-¿Sabías que Thor fue scout? –decía el chiquillo alargando la mano para tomar pequeños trozos de comida que Loki con un golpecito le impidió. -¿Cómo has podido estar dos años en la misma escuela y no ser amigo de alguien tan genial?

-Porque no tenemos nada en común –dijo tajantemente su hermano sin voltear a ver a Thor. Pero este no podía despegar su mirada de él.

Por alguna razón ya no lo veía como la amenazante serpiente que siempre creyó que era, en su lugar veía a un chico callado desenvolviéndose tranquilamente en su ambiente familiar, bueno, tal vez no tan tranquilo debido a su presencia, pero definitivamente no tenía el porte amenazante que solía tener en el colegio para alejar a los demás.

Cuando este sintió que lo contemplaba insistentemente volteó. Fueron unos segundos en donde sus ojos se encontraron, pero algo en él se cimbró, Loki tenía algo intenso en la mirada que le causaba ese efecto en él. Luego la dirigió hacia Býleist acusándolo de traición,

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya –dijo el rubio viendo que el sol estaba por ocultarse.

-De ninguna manera –lo atajó Skadi. –Te quedaras a cenar.

-¡Si! - Býleist y Helblindi brincaron gustosos.

-Yo… no… seria mucha molestia… -Tartamudeó cuando sintió la acerada mirada de Loki sobre él, ante todo la advertencia de lo que le haría si aceptaba la invitación.

-No fue una pregunta –respondió la mujer. –Así aprovechamos para concerté mejor.

-¿Está bien?

Loki bufo molesto y Thor se encogió como un niño pequeño al que acababan de regañar.

La forma tan cohibida como aquel enorme rubio se comportaba tenia completamente desconcertada a Helblindi. Siempre le había parecido que Thor debía ser un chico decidido, extrovertido y no alguien con un problema de seguridad. Siempre se había plantado en el colegio como alguien digno de imitar. Sin embargo decidió pensar que era porque estaba nervioso al no conocer a nadie ahí y ella estaba más que dispuesta a relajarlo.

-¿Quieres ver una película? –le ofreció. Había intentado acercársele durante todo el día, pero ya fuera por la presencia de su padre, de su tía o de las comadrejas que intentaba cazar Býleist y a las cuales ella temía, no lo pudo hacer.

Por un segundo Thor desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia Loki y al ver que este se irritaba sonrió. Tal vez estaba forzando su paciencia pero a menos que aceptara darle las tutorías él no estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí.

-Claro, ¿porque no? –aceptó. Y aunque no estaba muy convencido con la idea de pasar su tiempo con Helblindi, la siguió.

-¿Te molesta…? –dijo Skadi y Loki estallo.

-¡Pero por supuesto que me molesta! Ese grandísimo cretino no sé qué se cree, –descargaba su furia acuchillando violentamente los trozos de ternera como si estuviera descuartizando a Thor. –Como si no fuera suficiente tener que ver su carota en la escuela de lunes a viernes, ahora tengo que tragármelo aquí, en mi propia casa, en mi lugar.

-A mí me cae bien –dijo Býleist.

-Y encima se adueña del afecto de mi familia, como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente popular. ¿Qué? –le espetó a su tía quien lo observaba abiertamente divertida. -¿Qué?

-Te gusta Thor.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo horrorizado y Býleist se rio.

-Ni intentes negármelo, sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir.

-Eso… eso, eso no es verdad ¡Y tu deja de reír! –señaló a su hermano con el cuchillo.

-Iba a decir que si te "molesta…ría" pasarme aquel sartén cuando estallaste con toda esta queja así que… -Loki se puso de pronto tan rojo como un tomate. -Sera mejor que me des eso antes de que no quede carne que podamos comer –le retiró la tabla con los cortes y el cuchillo –y definitivamente antes de que te puedas herir.

Loki respiraba agitado, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa en un intento por contenerse y no hablar de más.

-Yo no creo que haya nada de malo en eso –le dijo dándole la espalda. El sonido de la carne friéndose y su delicioso aroma inundo el lugar. –Me parece que es un chico encantador.

Y sin poder seguir escuchando tanta tontería, Loki simplemente se fue.

-A mi también me parece que le gusta –dijo su pequeño hermano. –Y creo que también le gusta a Thor. –Skadi se volvió preguntando con la mirada a que se refería y este encogiéndose de hombros continúo. –Hoy mientras me asesoraba no dejaba de preguntar a cada momento por él.

-¿Sabes qué? –Se volvió su tía con un trocito de queso que dividió para que compartieran –Yo lo creo también.

Cuando Loki paso por la sala rumbo a las escaleras se sorprendió de no encontrar ahí a Thor. Cuando le pregunto a su hermana por su paradero esta simplemente le informo que de pronto le había pedido usar el baño y que llevaba ya rato ahí.

Lo que no había dicho era que Thor había salido casi corriendo más bien a ocultarse por el insistente acoso del que estaba siendo objeto por la menor. Tan pronto se sentaron en el sillón, esta, no dejo de repagársele a pasar de sus intentos por mantener una distancia apropiada entre los dos. El colmo fue cuando sin recato había puesto una mano sobre su pierna y con disimulo la había comenzado a subir.

-¡Necesito usar tu baño! –había saltado del asiento y luego de que molesta le hiciera una seña de donde se encontraba, había salido corriendo hacia allá.

El baño de invitados se encontraba debajo de la escalera y una vez que se asegurara de colocar correctamente el pasador, convencido de que aquella chica sería capaz de seguirlo, saco su celular. Respiro profundamente un par de ocasiones para tranquilizarse y llamo a la única persona que sería capaz de sacarlo de semejante situación.

-¿Qué paso? –escuchar la voz conocida de Fandral al otro lado de la línea lo reconforto.

\- ¡No voy a ser capaz¡ –dijo llanamente tomando la taza de baño como asiento y dejándose caer ahí.

-¿Thor?

-Yo lo miro y lo miro y… ¡No voy a hacer capaz! –su voz estaba bañada de ansiedad.

-Tranquilo hermano, cuéntame que paso ¿En dónde estás?

-En casa de Loki

-¡¿Y cómo demonios fuiste a parar ahí?! –y el sonido de cosas cayéndose le dio una idea de que tanto aquello lo sorprendió.

-Fue idea de Sif. Dijo que tenía que hacer acto de presión.

-¡Sif! –bufó Fandral, estaba empezando a creer que tenía algo contra Thor. –Bien ¿Y dónde exactamente estas? ¿Encerrado en las mazmorras?

-En el baño escondiéndome de su hermana.

-¿Te está amedrentando una niña de quince años? Me preocupas Thor.

-¡Tu no la tienes pegada como un chicle, así que no juzgues! –Se dio un segundo para respirar y continuó. – He estado pensando que tal vez no hemos sido justos con él. Tal vez no es lo que pensamos, tal vez solo lo juzgamos sin conocerlo como lo hicieron todos los demás.

-Pero él se ganó esa reputación a pulso.

-Pero no conocemos sus motivos. Y ya no estoy seguro de poder hacerle algo así.

-Escucha. Entiendo que sientas remordimientos porque tu sueles ser así, un enorme oso con corazón de pollo, pero en este momento ya es muy tarde para poderse retractar. Fury hablo con el entrenador y estamos a un suspiro de ser suspendidos del equipo y no podemos darnos el lujo de que eso pase ¿verdad? Además Stark te está ganando la partida. Está trabajando mucho más rápido y se la está jugando toda, no podemos esperar a que simplemente no sea su tipo ¡hay que atacar!

-¿Atacar? Lo dices muy fácil, como no eres tú el que está en su casa ahora. No, yo primero tengo que… que mediatizarme porque… porque esto es traumático… se van a tener que cooperar para mandarme a una terapia. –Fandral se rio y su risa jocosa lo contagio. -Tengo que colgar o pensaran que me he enfermado.

-Bien. Suerte y tan pronto salgas de ahí quiero saber en que acabo ¡Animo campeón!

Así que Thor volvió a respirar profundo para tomar valor, pero a cómo iban las cosas iba a necesitar mucho más que aire para lo que vendría a continuación.

Laufey encabezo la mesa de seis plazas no muy de acuerdo con el invitado de honor. Más que pedirle su autorización, su hermana simplemente le había dado aviso de que se quedaría a cenar con ellos el hijo de Odín.

-Creí que ya se había ido –susurró a su hermana tan pronto lo vio entrar.

-¡Oh, vamos! No puedes culpar al muchacho por los errores de su padre, ni siquiera se parece a él. -Laufey lo escudriño de arriba a abajo tomándose su tiempo y evaluando si aquello era una posibilidad. -¿Has hablado con él?

-No detenidamente.

-Entonces no te atrevas a juzgarlo sin antes conocerlo y ten –le extendió el plato para que le ayudara a servir.

Al lado derecho de Laufey se sentó Loki haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar a Thor, a su costado estaba su pequeño hermano y frente a él su tía, a la izquierda de su padre; Helblindi en al lado de Skadi y frente a Býleist. La otra cabecera había sido reservada para Thor. El lugar estaba cálidamente iluminado por una araña de cristal que pendía por encima de la mesa. La comida lucia exquisita, fajitas de res con pimientos de diversos colores y una guarnición de arroz, el platillo era acompañado por agua de sabor.

Thor no paso por alto el hecho de que no hicieran, como en su casa, una oración, simplemente dieron gracias por la comida y empezaron a comer. Y como él estaba acostumbrado a eso de que donde fueres has lo que vieres, los imitó. Al cabo de un minuto en donde todos silenciosamente degustaban de la cena, el interrogatorio comenzó.

-Así que eres hijo de Odín. –Comenzó Skadi -¿Cómo esta él?

-Bien –contestó simplemente llevándose una porción a la boca. ¿Qué más podría decir?

-¿Sabías que él y yo mantuvimos una relación? –comentó para asombro de todos, en especial de Loki que no parecía estar enterado de aquella parte de la historia familiar. –Pero no funcionó porque nos llevábamos muchos años.

-Y él siempre prefirió a Jörd, –agregó Laufey porque sabía que eso irritaba terriblemente a su hermana quien siempre soñó con casarse con Odín.

Thor no pudo evitar sonreír al evocar el dulce recuerdo de su madre.

-No sabía que ustedes conocían a mis padres. –Dijo sorprendido tanto como desconcertado estaba Laufey. Al parecer el viejo tuerto jamás había hablado de él ante su hijo ni contado la causa de la ruptura de su amistad.

-Eran viejos amigos ¿No es así? –contestó Skadi en represalia por lo de Jörd. –De alguna manera estaban destinados a conocerse ustedes dos.

Y fue entonces que Loki levanto la vista de su plato y miro a Thor. Este simplemente trago grueso, ahí estaba esa mirada otra vez. No alcanzaba a entender porque lo descontrolaba que lo mirase así.

-Por cierto ¿Qué te traes con mi hermano? –preguntó de pronto el menor.

-¡Býleist! –exclamó avergonzada Helblindi, quien trataba de quedar bien con Thor.

-¿Qué? Todos tienen esa duda y nadie se atreve a preguntar. Es demasiado genial para estar aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con demasiado genial? –inquirió su padre con un tonillo irritado. Su hijo lo miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Intento hacer que me ayude con una materia. –Se apresuró a contestar Thor, antes de que la conversación se fuera por ahí. –Soy un desastre con la química y tu hermano es el mejor.

Loki bebió completo su vaso con agua, pareció turbarse un poco con el cumplido de Thor.

-¿Y lo ayudaras? –le pregunto su hermano.

-No dispongo de tiempo –contestó el moreno y Thor se percató de que sin importar que tan inapropiada fuera la pregunta o que tan molesto estuviera con su presencia, este siempre respondía sus dudas.

-¡Que mal! –Exclamo Helblindi –aunque si quieres yo te podría ayudar –y rosó sutilmente su meñique en la mano del rubio haciéndolo saltar.

-Eso no pasara –dijo tajante su padre acribillándolo con la mirada como si acabara de manosear a la menor.

-Te dije que ese libro sería contraproducente –susurró Loki a su tía, esta lo pateó juguetonamente por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Y tienes novia Thor? –pregunto Skadi con una sonrisa traviesa sin apartar su mirada de su sobrino mayor. Este entendió la indirecta y le sostuvo la mirada con rabia.

-De hecho si –y su respuesta cayó sobre todos como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Y la conozco? ¿Va en nuestra escuela? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –arremetió molesta Helblindi.

-Se llama Jane.

-Foster –escupió Loki.

-Así es. -A Thor le molesto su reacción, era su novia después de todo, pero poco sabia de lo mal que esa pequeña sabelotodo le caía a él.

-¿Y porque no la conozco? –insistió la chica.

-Gano un concurso de astrofísica y se fue a un programa de intercambio en Londres.

-¡Entonces debe ser muy lista! –se sorprendió Skadi lo que infló con orgullo el pecho de Thor. –Lo ves Laufey, no todos los adolescentes son unos descarriados sin control, también hay buenos chicos.

-Permiso –se disculpó molesta Helblindi para ir a contestar el teléfono que había empezado a sonar.

-Y no lo dudo, pero no estoy poniendo en tela de juicio su bondad sino su imprudente forma de ser. No tienen la capacidad para comprender lo que es correcto de lo incorrecto y posiblemente no la tendrán hasta que tengan cuarenta y entonces ya no les servirá de nada porque tendrán que vivir con las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos.

-¿Y qué me dices de Loki?

-A mí no me metan –se quejó el pelinegro.

-¿Crees que es un imprudente el también? ¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente maduro para saber distinguir entre lo que está bien o no?

-Loki sabe que yo confió en él

-Te hablan –dijo Helblindi volviendo y pasándole a su hermano el auricular. –Dice que es tu novio.

-¡Que! –exclamaron Thor y Laufey a la vez. Loki miro aterrado a uno, sorprendido a otro y con furia al auricular. Helblindi sonreía divertida, hasta que le había podido hacer una a su perfecto hermano.

-¿Cómo está eso de que tienes novio? –Pregunto su padre -¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

-¡Ves, a eso me refiero! –Dijo su tía –donde está la confianza que profesas tener.

-¿Bueno? –se escuchó la voz de Stark, al parecer Helblindi le había hecho el favor de ponerlo en altavoz. Se volvió a fulminarla con la mirada

-Estas muerta –le susurró.

-¿Tony Stark? –preguntó Thor sin creerlo.

-¿Stark? –Reconoció el nombre su padre -¿Así que esa es la larga historia de la que querías hablar?

-¿Esa era la voz de Thor? –se escuchó a un Tony un poco confundido.

-Laufey no te ensañes con él –trato de defenderlo su tía.

-¡¿Tu novio es Tony Stark?! –exclamó sin creerlo su hermana.

-¿Qué hace Thor ahí? –insistió Tony.

-Tony ahora no es el momento. –Y en verdad que no lo era, todo de pronto se estaba saliendo de control, todos hablaban y alzaban cada vez más la voz.

-¿Yo no puedo ni llamarte y tienes a Thor ahí?

-¿Es eso una escena de celos? –preguntó ingenuamente Býleist.

-¿Por qué Loki si puede salir con alguien y yo no? –se quejó Helblindi.

-¡Yo no estoy saliendo con él! –si apenas llevaban un día.

-Yo pensé que si –se escuchó la voz dolida de Tony por el auricular. -¿Qué hace el idiota de Thor ahí?

-¡Esos no son tus asuntos Stark! –espetó Thor

-Por supuesto que lo son ¿Acaso andas con él?

-¿Sales con Thor? –preguntó alarmado su padre ¿Acaso andaba con dos a la vez?

-Ya quisiera –escupió Helblindi con rabia.

-Ya quisieras tu –le debatió Býleist.

-Yo no ando con…

-¿Por eso lo tuvimos todo el día aquí? –quiso saber su padre, fulminando a ambos chicos con la mirada.

-¿Todo el día? -Pregunto Tony - ¿enserio? Y yo buscando la hora prudente para llamarte.

-Es más obvio que esta no fue –dijo Býleist.

-¿Y tú liándote con Thor?

-No puedo creerlo Loki –reclamo su padre.

-¡Loki sale a escondidas con alguien! –dijo teatralmente alarmada su hermana.

-¡Basta! –grito Loki para hacerlos callar.

Todos enmudecieron en el instante permitiendo a Loki respirar. En ese momento daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de alguien más. Todos lo observaban atentamente en espera de lo que tenía que decir. En ese momento volvió a sonar la alarma de Býleist y automáticamente Loki alargo su mano a una vitrina que se encontraba tras de él y tomando un frasco con medicamentos se los extendió a su hermano.

–En primera no ando con Thor. –Empezó a hablar despacio pero seguro en sus palabras. –Tony no puedo creer que me estés armando una escena.

-Pero… -trato de defenderse el castaño.

-¡Cállate! – le ordenó y se volvió a su hermana quien sonreía con divertida malicia. –No ando a escondidas con él porque apenas acepte salir con él ayer.

-¿Qué? –fue el turno de Laufey de opinar.

-Y si papá, lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta forma… -suspiro derrotado, - pero ya que no ya vuelta atrás… quiero presentarte a mi novio…Tony Stark.

Y un silencio más pesado cayó sobre el lugar.


	11. Viral

Thor no podía describir el rostro de Laufey cuando Loki dijo aquellas palabras, aunque si la forma como un rojo intenso se había apoderado de repente de él, como un personaje de caricatura al que lo único que le faltaba era el humo brotando de su cabeza. Con movimientos pausados tomó el teléfono y colgó, Loki estuvo a punto de reclamarle algo pero la sola mirada de su padre bastó para callarlo. Esta era dura e intensa, cargada de una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la ira contenida hasta la decepción. Thor jamás había visto en su propio padre una mirada así y entendió porque Loki de pronto pareció empequeñecerse y agachó la cabeza con reverenda sumisión.

-Skadi –habló con una voz que parecía de ultratumba –hazme el favor de despedir a nuestro invitado como es debido. Loki –dijo sin mirarlo –a tu habitación.

Y este salió casi corriendo y su padre lo siguió.

Thor no entendía muy bien la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Helblindi, con una sonrisa traviesa, se lo aclaró.

-No nos permiten salir con nadie ¿sabes?

-Blindi –le advirtió su tía para que callara.

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Acaba de meterse en un problemota y lo sabes. Ahora tendrá que permitirme tener un novio a mí también.

Thor la observó con interés ¿Qué clase de reglas eran esas? ¿Por qué no les permitían salir? Aunque por una parte entendía ahora porque los hermanos no se involucraban con nadie y se preguntaba si aquello lo sabría también Stark y si sabría de todos los problemas en los que acababa de meter a Loki, una parte se compadecía de él.

En su habitación Loki se dejó caer en la orilla de su cama mientras Laufey cerraba la puerta tras él. No dijo nada, en lugar de eso comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado hasta que por fin estalló.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? –inquirió volviéndose hacia él.

-Padre yo…

-¡Guarda silencio! –Rugió –Por estos años te he puesto ante tus hermanos como un ejemplo a seguir, Como un chico inteligente que piensa, que analiza las cosas antes de actuar; que está por encima de las expectativas, de la presión social, que enfoca sus prioridades y deja a un lado todo lo nocivo y las distracciones ¿Sabes cómo me haces quedar? ¿Teniendo un novio a escondidas? Cuando presumo lo orgulloso que me siento de la confianza que existe entre los dos, de que tú y yo podemos hablar de lo que sea.

-Lo siento –balbuceó quedamente Loki.

-¡No piensas en tu familia, en tu hermana! ¿Cómo demonios le voy a decir ahora que no puede salir con muchachos si tú le das el ejemplo? ¿Y tus estudios? No tolerare que bajes tus notas por andar perdiendo el tiempo con este muchachito.

-Apenas llevo un día, yo no…

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Porque si no hubiese sido por su inoportuna llamada dudo mucho que me lo fueras a compartir.

-Te lo iba a decir, -le aseguró y no mentía, solo que aún no había encontrado la manera y el momento adecuado para hacerlo y ahora la situación se había salido de control.

-¿Sabes acaso quién es él? ¿Lo conoces bien? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? Seguramente no son buenas por qué nunca antes habías mencionado a ese tal Tony Stark ¡Maldita sea Loki! ¿Otra vez vamos a empezar? –Loki bajo la mirada avergonzado -¿Acaso se te olvido tan pronto todo lo que pasó?

-No –dijo amargamente.

-Pues no lo parece ¿Deseas pasar otra vez por esa situación? Dímelo para ir buscando los antidepresivos de una vez.

Los ojos de Loki se anegaron de lágrimas ante la mención de aquella vez.

-Esta vez no será igual –sentenció con la voz entrecortada.

-¿No?

-¡No! –zanjó completamente seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡Lo mismo dijiste la otra vez y ya vez lo que paso! ¡Terminaste casi cortándote las venas por ese estúpido infeliz!

Loki no pudo evitar sentir rabia al recordarlo y un par de lágrimas amargas rodaron por sus mejillas contra su voluntad. El recuerdo de aquel bochornoso video y como rápidamente se había vuelto viral. La humillación que tuvo que pasar, como deseo dejar de existir, todo porque se atrevió a confiar en alguien como él.

Había amado a Balder con todo su corazón, con cada partícula de su ser. Estaba absolutamente seguro que jamás volvería a amar igual, que no volvería a entregarse como se entregó y él lo traicionó.

-No será igual –dijo completamente decidido. Tony le gustaba, sentía atracción por él, incluso le tenía cierto aprecio pero definitivamente no era amor, ni mucho menos estaba enamorado de él, jamás volvería a caer.

Laufey suspiró al percibir lo que revelaba el semblante de su hijo, se dejó caer a su lado pasando un brazo por su hombro en un amago de abrazo.

-A mí me educaron de una manera distinta, –dijo con un matiz diferente en su voz, con uno que trasmitía completa comprensión. –Crecí en una época distinta en donde a los hombres no se les era permitido llorar. Mostrar sentimientos o debilidad era casi un delito. Pero verte destrozado de aquella manera me partió el corazón, no poder hacer nada para evitar tu dolor me hizo sentir tan impotente. Quise ir y retorcerles el cuello a ese hijo de puta y a cada uno de los que te hicieron llorar. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo así. Jure que mataría a todo aquel que se volviera a meter contigo y tenlo por seguro que lo cumpliré.

Loki asintió comprendiendo, tal vez su padre estaba más aterrado con esa relación que él. Sobaba su hombro de manera casi ansiosa causándole un leve dolor.

-¿Vale la pena ese chico Stark? –le pregunto luego de unos instantes en donde solo hubo silencio.

-No lo sé, -dijo honestamente -espero que sí.

Laufey enarco una ceja ante aquella inesperada respuesta y Loki sonrió.

–Él me gusta, me hace reír y me siento muy a gusto con él.

-¿Pero lo amas? – Loki negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no creo en el amor… -fue su tajante respuesta. –Ya no. Solo que he decidido que es tiempo de avanzar, de dejar el pasado atrás, de ya no atormentarme tanto por un estúpido error. Yo solo quiero ser un chico normal, con una vida normal y tal vez, no sé, hacer lo mismo que hacen los demás.

-Eso me aterra.

-No pienso drogarme –le aclaró con una sonrisa, -tampoco prostituirme o pertenecer a algún culto satánico, te lo prometo.

-No sabes que tranquilidad –dijo sarcástico poniéndose nuevamente de pie. –Bien, –suspiró, –Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de ser llamado suegro contra mi voluntad. –Y Loki se rio de tal forma que contagio a su padre. –Así que, antes de dar mi último veredicto me gustaría conocer a ese niño Stark.

-¡Gracias papá! –Loki saltó y abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, algo poco común en él. Sin embargo el tener la confianza de su padre significaba mucho para él

-Nada de gracias, -le dijo rompiendo el abrazo, por más moderno que Laufey intentara ser aún le costaba eso de la emotividad. -Aún hay cosas que tenemos que discutir.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Como todo ese asunto de la visita de hoy.

Loki resopló con fastidio, algo le decía que dado que su padre había cedido con Tony ahora era su turno de ceder con Thor y esa perspectiva no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto.

Aquel lunes, Steve Rogers iba puntual como de costumbre rumbo al colegio. Se había encontrado a Natasha por el camino y le había ofrecido llevarla en su triumph thruxton, una motocicleta que el mismo había restaurado con ayuda de Stark. El carácter recto y su personalidad a veces inflexible le dificultaban hacer amigos con facilidad, pero era leal con los pocos con los que contaba y Natasha se podría contar en aquella lista a pesar de ser tan dispar a él.

-¿Saliste el sábado a divertirte? –le preguntó la chica mientras arribaban al estacionamiento del colegio.

-Bueno, mi abuela me pidió que la acompañara a jugar bingo al templo, así que no yo diría que no. –Contestó con una sonrisa amable mientras su amiga le entregaba el casco y se arreglaba el pelirrojo cabello.

-Si invitas a salir a Kirsten de segundo es probable que te diga que sí.

-Por eso no le digo – dijo sonriendo ante el nuevo intento de su amiga de conseguirle pareja y caminaron alegremente hacia la entrada.

-¿Tímido o asustado? –quiso saber su amiga, con esta eran ya una docena de chicas a las que decía que no.

" _Enamorado"_ deseó contestar, pero eso abriría el tópico hacia una discusión que no pensaba tener, podría confiar mucho en su amiga, pero no tanto para revelar a quien pertenecía en secreto su corazón.

-Ocupado –fue entonces su escueta respuesta cuando cruzaron las puertas del plantel.

Dentro la escuela era un caos.

Todos iban y venían por los pasillos comentando los pormenores del fin de semana anterior, nada diferente a lo que acontecía cada lunes a excepción del tema de conversación. Todos comentaban el nuevo chisme y nadie estaba dispuesto a creer que fuese real, porque a pesar de todo lo que presenciaron la semana anterior, todos habían dado por hecho que se trataba de alguna broma excéntrica de Anthony Stark.

-¿Te enteraste ya de la nueva? –recibió Clint a su novia además del beso habitual. –Loki Laufeyson es novio de Anthony Stark.

Y entonces Steve sintió que se le acababa de estrellar el corazón.

Tan pronto Loki cruzo la puerta del colegio supo que algo no andaba bien. De repente el chismorreo propio de los lunes y que el solía comparar con el de un gallinero enmudeció, como si un hechizo hubiese caído en aquel lugar. Podía escuchar casi el eco de sus pasos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo teniendo cada una de las miradas fijas en él. Aquello le causo un escalofrió muy familiar, trató de ignorarlos y fingir que no le incomodaba el murmullo que se levantó como una ola a sus espaldas cuando su nuevo novio lo alcanzó.

-Hola primor –lo saludó alegremente, ajeno por completo a aquella situación, parecía que nada podía afectar a Tony Stark.

-Hola –contestó mientras discaba la combinación de su casillero.

-Te traje un obsequio –le entregó un paquete rectangular. Loki dejo de lado momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo para tomar el regalo de Stark. No pudo evitar escuchar el revuelo de conjeturas que dicho presente causo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que al parecer todos tenían su atención puesta sobre ellos dos.

-Un teléfono –se sorprendió al encontrar entre sus manos un celular.

-Así podremos comunicarnos sin tener que usar de intermediario a tu papá. La verdad es que solo su voz me causa un terrible escalofrió.

-Y eso que no lo conoces aun. –Sonrió al recordar la escena del sábado anterior.

-Espero que nunca se dé el caso, soy muy joven para morir

-Pues yo en tu lugar iría haciendo el testamento porque te quiere conocer.

-¿Es en serio? –Loki asintió -¿Por qué?

-Digamos que desea saber qué clase de patán pretende seducir a "su adoración".

-Eso debe ser una broma –Loki negó. -¿En qué siglo cree que vive tu padre? Espero que tu dote realmente valga la pena.

-Eso tendrás que discutirlo con él. –Tony se rasco la cabeza un poco incómodo, no le apetecía en lo absoluto conocer al padre de Loki.

-Bien, tengo que irme. –Le dijo antes de que lo comprometiera a algo y lo besó.

Aquel secuestro de sus labios por los de Tony no se lo había esperado, tomándolo desprevenido y quedando por consiguiente completamente a su merced. Las demostraciones de afecto en público no eran lo suyo y mucho menos con tantos ojos a su alrededor. Tan pronto sus bocas se hubieron unido las exclamaciones brotaron por doquier, esto confirmaba lo que llevaban toda la mañana especulando. Loki intento separase de Tony, pero este lo tenía bien sujeto por la cintura y arrinconándolo contra el casillero no lo dejaba escapar, cuando intento reclamarle lo que hacía, una lengua traviesa lo silenció. El sonido de un flash lo despabiló y tuvo que morderlo con todas sus fuerzas para que lo dejara respirar.

-¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? –le reclamó sonrojado y completamente furioso.

-A ti,.. Todo el tiempo. -Le respondió limpiando con el pulgar la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior. –Vamos, no te enojes, solo fue un inofensivo beso.

-No tuvo nada de inofensivo a mi parecer.

-Nadie nos estaba viendo

-¿Estas demente? En menos de un minuto seremos la comidilla de cuanta rede social exista.

-No estas siendo objetivo, solo nos besábamos y ya.

-No, no fue solo eso, tú lo hiciste a propósito ¿Crees acaso que no lo sé? Te encanta ser el centro de atención y causar controversia, pero a mí no.

\- No creo que la gente…

-¡No lo entiendes! Porque tú eres tú y todo el mundo sabe cómo eres ¡la novedad aquí soy yo!

-Yo creo que exageras.

-Y yo que eres un idiota –cerro su casillero y se largó lejos de él.

¿Es que no entendía lo rápido que circulaba el internet? Mientras hacia el recorrido hacia su aula pudo ver como todos tecleaban su celular, alcanzo a ver como la foto era compartida y en un minuto hasta los que no estaban presentes ya hablaban de lo que había pasado. En ocasiones como esas odiaba los medios de comunicación.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y temores cuando una mole choco contra él. La falta de atención le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado contra el piso, cuando alzó el rostro se encontró al estúpido de Rogers frente a él. Respiraba agitado y su mirada reflejaba una mezcla entre dolor y furia, una descomposición emocional del que parecía hacerlo responsable. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y sus puños se crispaban como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

Loki no se dejó amedrentar, se puso de pie elegantemente irguiéndose con la arrogancia que solía caracterizarlo y lo encaró. Rogers lo barrió con una mirada despectiva de pies a cabeza y se marchó.

Trato de ignorar ese incidente, así como también intento ignorar los cuchicheos que lo siguieron por doquier, que señalaban su espalda y que se silenciaban a penas volvía su mirada en dirección al origen. Aun en el aula, mientras el profesor escribía en el pizarrón y explicaba con apasionamiento la clase, nadie le prestaba atención. Sentado en el último banco de la última fila, Loki podía percibir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Escuchaba el incesante tecleo de los teléfonos, el inconfundible tono de una actualización, las risillas burlonas que se esforzaban por sofocar para no ser evidentes y la forma como disimuladamente se volvían a verlo a él, como si de repente descubrieran que se tratara de un espécimen raro en extinción.

" _¿Entonces es cierto?" "no lo puedo creer" "¿Te lo llegaste a imaginar?" "Pensé que solo era broma de Stark" "¿Entonces ambos son gay?" "¿Así que es la nueva puta de Stark?"_

Eran frases sueltas que sus oídos alcanzaban a captar. Loki trataba de respirar una bocanada de aire a la vez, sus manos empezaban a sudar y el lapicero se le resbalo, cuando se agacho a recogerlo alguien hizo el sonido de un chupeteo y todos comenzaron a reír. Se incorporó rápidamente mirando a todos lados tratando de dar con el responsable, pero todos disimularon muy bien.

Estaba volviendo a pasar, por más que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, estaba volviendo a suceder. Se sintió entonces descompuesto, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, vio aterrado como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. De pronto ya no tenía diecisiete años sino catorce y era el equipo de rugby quien lo señalaba y se burlaba de él.

" _Miren la linda mariquita" "gimes como una puta" "¿Quién diría que sabes coger tan bien?"_

Loki estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, apretaba sus ojos intentando con todas sus fuerzas contenerse o desaparecer. El aire de pronto se había vuelto empalagoso, denso, lo empezaba a sofocar. Sintió su cuerpo helado y una fuerte punzada en su corazón. Creyó que estaba por darle un infarto y sin meditarlo se puso de pie, el profesor guardo silencio y todos se volvieron en su dirección. Sintió sus miradas como dardos atravesando su cuerpo, escrutándolo como sucias y repugnantes lenguas sobre su piel.

Tomo sus cosas y haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del maestro salió del lugar. Caminó lo más aprisa que pudo pero todo era difuso frente a él, en ratos estaba en Shield y al siguiente segundo estaba en Gladheim, su anterior colegio. Tuvo que recargarse en un casillero para no caer, temblaba como una hoja en otoño a punto de ser arrasada por un fuerte viento, así de vulnerable se sentía ante sus recuerdos, expuesto y supurante como una llaga que no había podido sanar bien.

La campana sonó y todos abandonaron las aulas e inundaron los pasillos. Rostros viejos y nuevos se mezclaban haciendo más confusa su situación. Risas frescas y añejas repiqueteaban como campanas aturdiéndolo aún más. ¿Acaso no podía escapar a ellas? Deseaba desaparecer.

Fue abriéndose paso a base de empujones y quejas entre la marea de adolescentes, pasando de caminar rápido a correr desesperadamente, en un vano intento por alejarse de ahí. Sus pies actuaron por si solos a falta de una guía adecuada y lo condujeron hasta los sanitarios, justo a tiempo de que se quebrara por fin y su estómago comenzara a devolver lo que hacía unas horas acababa de ingerir.

 _Otra vez_ –repetía una voz dentro de su cabeza- _está sucediendo otra vez_.

Su vientre convulsionaba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo su cuerpo temblar, el sabor acre raspaba su garganta y el fétido aroma lo hacía vomitar más. Cuando su cuerpo se convenció que ya no existía nada más que pudiera salir, se echó a llorar. Limpió la boca con la manga de su sudadera mientras bajaba la palanca y la tapa de la taza y se sentaba sobre esta en posición fetal. Rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos y enterró su cabeza entre estos deseando desaparecer… otra vez.

Entonces unas risas maliciosas se escucharon fuera del cubículo donde se encontraba y se detuvieron justo frente a él. La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe sobresaltándolo, el equipo de rugby estaba nuevamente ahí.

Luego de que Thor fuera despedido amablemente por la familia de Loki había llamado a Fandral para contarle lo que acababa de acontecer. Este no salía de su asombro, en primera porque no le cabía en la cabeza que aquel chico odioso, peligroso, rebelde y transgresor en la escuela, en su casa fuese un hijo obediente, bien portado y ejemplar; en segundo y lo más importante para ellos es que fuese novio de Tony Stark.

-No puedo creer que ese bastardo lo haya conseguido –decía mientras se dirigían al cambio de hora.

Se detuvieron frente a los casilleros como era costumbre mientras alguno de ellos intercambiaba sus libros. Al igual que el resto del colegio, aquella noticia había sido durante toda es mañana, su tema de conversación. Pero mientras ellos debatían un sinfín de posibilidades, Thor no había pronunciado ni media palabra.

Todo el domingo no había podido dejar de pensar en Loki. Por un lado, cavilaba en la manera para arreglar las cosas con él, independientemente si decidía seguir adelante o no con la apuesta, sentía que lo había juzgado de manera errónea y deseaba, si bien no ser grandes amigos, al menos dejar de llevarse mal.

Por otro lado estaba su reciente relación con Stark. Loki lo había presentado formalmente a su padre con todo lo que eso implicaba, entre otras cosas el ser severamente reprendido por él. Y Thor no dejaba de preguntase ¿Qué tan serio seria lo de ellos dos? Porque si de alguna manera lo era, no se le hacía propio intervenir en esa relación solo por ganar una apuesta estúpida, pero por otro lado ¿Y si era solo una estrategia de Stark? ¿Acaso era justo que jugara así con él? Que lo pusiera en aprietos con su padre ¿Para qué? ¿Por humillarlo a él?

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –se cuestionó Fandral mientras cerraba el casillero.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? hay que sabotearle el romance a Stark. –dijo tajantemente Sif.

-¿Eso no es hacer trampa? –preguntó Volstagg. Fandral y Hogun estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué más da? Esto es una competencia, ¿O acaso creen que lo de ellos va enserio? ¡Estamos hablando de Stark! Si un fuese por la apuesta ¿Cuánto creen que duraría antes de botar a Laufeyson?

Thor golpeo su casillero con indignación. Le irritaba todo eso, le irritaba lo que le estaban haciendo a Loki y le irritaba la forma como hablaba Sif de él, como si fuese una cosa y no un ser.

-No pienso seguir con todo esto –declaró determinado.

-¿Qué? –los presentes se volvieron preguntándose si habían escuchado bien.

-Lo que oyeron, no pienso seguir con este estúpido plan. Yo hice algo indebido y yo voy a afrontar las consecuencias de mi idiotez.

Fandral y Volstagg asintieron porque entendían cómo era Thor, jamás haría algo que fuera en contra de su honor o de sus principios. De hecho Fandral pensaba que ya se había tardado demasiado en abdicar. La que parecía no poder con la idea era Sif.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –Inquirió tan enfadada como si eso la ofendiera. Thor simplemente asintió. – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Ahora te llenas de escrúpulos?

-¡Estamos hablando de una persona Sif, no de un saco de papas! –le debatió él con el mismo ahínco. -¡Esa idea de enamorarlo, utilizarlo y botarlo! ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para hacerle algo así?

-¿De cuándo acá te importan las emosiones de otras gentes? No te importaron los sentimientos de Jarxana, los de Brunilda o los de Elfride ¿Porque lo de Loki si?

-Es diferente. Ellas sabían a qué atenerse conmigo, yo jamás les prometí algo que no pudiese cumplir.

-Y tú sueles ser fiel a tus promesas –dijo con un tono sarcástico que molesto a Thor.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¿Así como prometiste a Fandral y a Volstagg estar juntos en esto? –Thor retrocedió, aquello había sido un golpe bajo. –Dijiste que saldrían juntos del reporte ¿Lo recuerdas? que no tendrían nada que temer pues tú lo iba a resolver ¿O ya se te olvido?

-No. –Contestó amargamente, sus amigos le pesaban también.

-Porque déjame decirte una cosa, quien empezó con todo esto fuiste tú, quien se metió en todo este embrollo arrastrando además a estos –dijo señalando a sus amigos –fuiste tú. Y ahora te resulta muy cómodo decir simplemente _"me salgo"_ porque tu conciencia no te deja ¿sin consultarlo con los demás? ¡Claro! Como tu único problema es el regaño de tu padre, pero estamos hablando del futuro de ellos dos.

Thor se volvió en dirección de sus amigos, estos bajaron la mirada sin podérsela sostener. Sif tenía razón, pero por más que le pesara a Fandral, jamás podría obligar a Thor a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

-Ellos confían en ti, -siguió atacando su amiga- tanto que no han movido un solo dedo, seguros de que tú lo ibas a resolver ¿Los vas a traicionar?

-¡Basta Sif!- intervino Fandral cuando vio que su amigo estaba poniéndose mal. Thor tomo sus cosas y huyo de ahí.

-No debiste hablarle así –le recriminó el rubio.

-Era necesario –contestó sin mostrar una pizca de culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa estabas en contra de todo ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

-Nada cambio. Es solo que creo que Thor debe irse haciendo responsable por su estupidez. –Cerró de un portazo su casillero y también se fue.

-Esa mujer me da miedo –declaró Volstagg mientras la veía alejarse ondeando su cabello.

-A mí también.

-Hay que vigilarla, –dijo Hogun tras de ellos –creo que algo se trae.

Por un momento Loki creyó haber retrocedido en el tiempo, acorralado y solo en el reducido espacio de un cubículo de baño, completamente a merced de un equipo de idiotas más fuertes que él; solo que esta vez no era el equipo de rugby como a él le había parecido en un principio, sino el de futbol.

-Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, –dijo Bran, el líder de ese pequeño grupo de cinco. –Pero si es la nueva putita de Stark.

Y antes de que Loki pudiera responder, aquel enorme sujeto lo tomo por el cuello de la sudadera y lo jalo fuera aventándolo contra alguien más. Todos se rieron ante su indefensión y comenzaron a arrojárselo entre ellos como si se tratara de un balón.

-¿Qué jodidos quieren? –preguntó cuándo cayó al suelo en medio de todos. Intento no demostrar lo aterrado que estaba pero su voz lo traicionó.

-Así que la bella mariquita tiene valor, –se burló Lennart, un chico más bajo pero fornido, de rostro cuadrado y ojos pequeños.

Bran lo tomo con su enorme mano por el cuello y lo levanto. Loki apenas si podía rozar el suelo con la punta de sus pies, se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas del musculoso brazo que lo izaba haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar.

-¿Dónde está el carbón que normalmente sueles ser? –le espetó con desprecio. Y haciendo acopio de todo su coraje Loki lo escupió.

Iracundo, aquel chico lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas y su cabeza rebotó contra la pared, aturdido perdió el equilibrio y cayó, luego como si eso no bastara se acercaron y lo comenzaron a patear. Loki se hizo un ovillo y trato de cubrirse con sus brazos pero el dolor era demasiado abrazador. El líder lo tomo de los cabellos y alzo su rostro para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

–Stark me debe muchas, –dijo dándole a su sonrisa un sádico matiz, –y contigo me las voy a cobrar.

Y los cuatro amigos que lo acompañaban comenzaron a reír.

Loki abrió mucho los ojos sin podérselo creer ¿En qué momento había terminado así? él se había forjado una reputación, le había costado tiempo pero nadie se había vuelto a meter con él, ¿Y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda solo por decirle "si" a Stark? Sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle con lágrimas de impotencia y la rabia lo sacudió de pies a cabeza cuando Bran estrelló con fuerza su puño en su rostro reventándole el labio.

-Parece que la pequeña serpiente se prepara para atacar –dijo Roland y todos rieron burlándose de su tembloroso intento por ponerse nuevamente de pie. Escupió sangre mientras sus afilados ojos se clavaron en cada uno de los rostros frente a él, memorizando cada detalle para luego hacérselos pagar -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos vas a pintar de azul otra vez? –este lo empujó con un pie y antes de que cayera fue sostenido por Frank, para nuevamente ser lanzado hacia Herman como un balón.

Cansado de ese juego sádico se intentó defender, juntando sus fuerzas alcanzo a darle un cabezazo a Lennart en la nariz.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ese cabrón me golpeó! –aulló su víctima, llevándose ambas manos al rostro ensangrentado. Sus colegas pronto se lo hicieron pagar. Roland se acercó y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dobló.

-Veremos qué tan valiente eres con un palo enterrado en el trasero. –Amenazó Bran. – ¡Sosténganlo!

Y obedientes los tres restantes lo tomaron por brazos y piernas mientras Loki pataleaba y se retorcía intentando liberarse del agarre.

-¡Suéltenme! –rugió enfurecido, pero como respuesta tuvo más burlas hacia él.

-Seguro no lo notará –dijo Herman, –estará acostumbrado a que se la metan.

-Seguramente le gustará. –Se rio Frank.

-¡Si no me dejan juro que me la pagaran! -los amenazó pero sus palabras se perdieron entre las estruendosas carcajadas. -¡Bastardos hijos de su grandísima puta!

-¡Shhh! –lo silencio el líder apretándole los labios y negando con su índice como si lo reprobara -¿Y con esta boquita se la chupas a Stark? –se rio de una forma que le helo la sangre. Con un cabeceo dio la orden y uno de sus secuaces comenzó a desatar su cinturón.

-¡No! –Gritó removiéndose con más fuerzas para impedir que bajaran su pantalón, -¡No! -pero fue inútil y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar presa de la indignación y el miedo. –Por favor –dijo casi sin voz. –Por favor.

-¿Así que sabes rogar? –preguntó Bran entre divertido y complacido por lograrlo someter. -Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé.

-No.

Loki ignoraba lo que tenían planeado hacerle, pero en definitiva no iba a ser agradable para él. Las sádicas miradas de sus adversarios y sus risas morbosas lo hicieron temblar. Sin poder defenderse lo único que le quedaba era prepararse para lo que vendría y eso lo tenía aterrado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –resonó como un trueno una voz que sobresalto a sus atacantes. Loki no pudo identificarla en ese momento, pero si le resultó muy familiar.

-Thor –saludo alegremente Bran y los demás se tensaron. –Nos estamos divirtiendo, nada más.

Loki aprovechó la distracción de sus agresores para soltar uno de sus pies que fue a estrellarse directamente al rostro de Frank.

-¡Maldita sea! –Se quejó –sosténganlo bien.

-¡Déjenlo ir! –Ordenó el recién llegado y su voz autoritaria hizo eco en el lugar. Sus atacantes de pronto dudaron si obedecer o no, sus ojos asustados oscilaban rápidamente de Bran a Thor.

-Vamos Thor no seas aguafiestas. –Lo encaro el líder, pero el rubio parecía querer desmembrarlo con la mirada.

-Suéltalo –siseo rechinando los dientes, sus músculos se tensaron peligrosamente como un depredador preparado para atacar.

-¿O si no qué… Odinson? –Bran se acercó peligrosamente a Thor, midiéndose con él. Ambos eran altos y fuertes casi en la misma magnitud.

Thor se rio obsequiándole una mirada despectiva.

-No lo querrás averiguar. Ninguno, de hecho. –Se volvió hacia el resto mirándolos enérgicamente.

Aquellos que instantes antes lo golpearan envalentonados por órdenes de Bran, ahora lo soltaban rápidamente y retrocedían como asustados corderos. Loki ágilmente se acomodó la ropa pero no se movió de ahí, estaba tan pasmado como ellos.

-¡No me asustas Odinson! –rugió furioso el ex líder. – Este y su noviecito me deben muchas y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que este pendejo me pague todas y cada una.

-¿Y para eso necesitas de lambiscones? Muy valiente cuando son cinco contra uno ¿No es así? Pero solo, no eres más que un estúpido marica carente de cojones.

El líder se encabrono ante las hirientes palabras haciendo frente a Thor.

-¡Yo no necesito de nadie para romperte la cara!

-¿Enserio? Como se la rompiste a Henrik, ¿Cuántos de estos lameculos necesitaste para mandarlo al hospital?

-No puedes probarlo

-Rétame y te aseguro que lo lamentaras.

Lo que siguió fue el duelo de miradas más intenso que Loki hubiese presenciado en su vida. Si se hubiesen tratado de dagas ambos estuvieran desangrándose en el piso en ese momento. El primero en romper el contacto fue Bran con una jactanciosa sonrisa. Hizo una seña a sus compinches y estos pasaron a una distancia prudente de él y Thor. Bran se acercó divertido a Loki y le susurró.

-Esto lo dejaremos para después… princesita, –le advirtió y luego de barrerlo con la mirada se alejó. Tan pronto como paso al lado del rubio este lo tomó del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared.

-Déjame dejártelo claro porque parece que no me entendiste bien. –Le dijo sin gritar pero podía sentirse el peligro en aquella voz –No te atrevas a meterte con él otra vez. Si me entero que tú o alguno de tus amigotes le toca un solo pelo a Laufeyson conocerán un nuevo significado de la palabra dolor ¿Quedamos claros?

-¿No me digas que es tu puta también? –Dijo riendo Bran y el puño del rubio no se pudo contener un segundo más y fue a dar directo a su nariz.

La sangre de Bran salpico el suelo cuando este cayó de bruces sobre él. Thor lo tomó de sus cabellos y empuño su mano resuelto a partirle la cara al infeliz. Sus ojos eran odio puro y parecía que un instinto asesino se dibujaba sobre su faz, Loki jamás lo había visto así y él ya había estado en el lugar de Bran.

-¡Thor! –lo llamó al verlo tan fuera de sí y su voz pareció despertarlo del trance en el que estaba deteniendo el golpe a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bran. Este último temblaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados en espera del cañonazo que no llegó, el lugar de eso Thor lo arrojó con fuerza contra sus amigos.

-¡Largo de aquí! –Le ordenó –o juro que te partiré la cara de tal manera que ni tu puta madre te reconocerá.

Y Bran juntó el poco orgullo que le quedaba y le gritó un _"esto no se quedara así"_ mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Loki los vio alejarse despavoridos y luego miró a Thor, abría y cerraba la mano salpicada en sangre que no sabía si le pertenecía o era del idiota de Bran, camino lentamente hacia el lavamanos y comenzó a lavarla con tanta calma que lo desconcertó. Loki apenas lo podía creer ¿Thor Odinson lo acababa de defender? ¿O acaso era su turno de enfrentarse a él?

Thor levantó el rostro y lo vio por el reflejo del espejo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y Loki se sobresaltó, su cuerpo inmediatamente se puso en guardia por lo que estuviera a punto de suceder, pero contra todo pronóstico el rubio simplemente tomo una sanita de papel y se comenzó a secar las manos.

-¿Te encuentra bien? –le preguntó.

Loki quien no podía pronunciar palabra simplemente asintió. Se percató por su reflejo que sangraba y se limpió con el puño de su sudadera disimulando una mueca de dolor. Thor alcanzó una nueva sanita y se la arrojó. La tormenta que minutos antes calcinaba a todos con su mirada había pasado ya, sus ojos intensamente azules como un lago cristalino ahora lo miraban con absoluta calma, incluso con simpatía, pero no sonrió.

-Bien –fue todo lo que dijo y después se fue, dejando a Loki con la cabeza hecha un caos de dudas que no sabía cómo responder.

Aquel había sido un jodido día de locos y aun no terminaba, pero él decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, así que decidió mejor largarse de ahí.


	12. Prohibido

Tony se encontraba en el taller de mecánica trabajando en un nuevo prototipo de brazo mecánico, cuando un compañero se le acercó.

-¡Hey, Hey! Amigo Anthony –lo saludó palmeando su hombro con una hipócrita actitud.

-Justin Hammer, -resopló con tedio –mi persona menos favorita.

Tony aborrecía a Hamer porque siempre lo creyó una mala imitación de él. En su intento por parecérsele solía tratar de vestir de la misma forma, llevar el mismo corte de cabello y hasta algunas veces el mismo peinado, andaba incluso detrás de las mismas chicas y ahora que todo el mundo hablaba de lo suyo con Loki, se preguntaba que sería capaz de hacer para llamar la atención.

-¿Así que es cierto? –preguntó acercándose hasta su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a curiosear entre sus cosas. -Qué bateas para el otro bando.

-Si lo preguntas por algún interés en particular –le contestó sin demostrarle mucha atención –de ante mano te digo que no eres mi tipo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Dios, claro que no! –se apresuró a negar. –Me preguntaba si ahora que al parecer tus gustos están dirigidos hacia otro tipo de "intereses", dejaras de entrometerte entre la señorita Potts y yo.

-¡Ja! Que chistoso –se burló –en especial porque a) jamás me he interpuesto entre ustedes ya que… b) entre ustedes no hay nada y seguramente nunca lo habrá porque… c) no eres el del gusto de alguien tan refinado como Papper.

-¿Celoso?

-La verdad no –respondió con honestidad- ¿Puedes dejar mis cosas dónde están? –le pidió arrebatándole de la mano una de sus pinzas de precisión. –Para ser honestos deseo con todo mi corazón que sea feliz –le aclaró volviendo a su trabajo –pero sé que aunque Papper ha tenido malos ratos, y para prueba estoy yo, es incapaz de tener tan malos gustos para andar con zorras falderas como tú.

-Hablando de Zorras… -dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sacaba su móvil y recargaba medio cuerpo sobre su mesa de trabajo. –Estaba yo vagando tranquilamente por la red cuando encontré algo que atrajo enormemente mi atención ¿quieres ver? Es sobre tu nuevo amor.

-No me interesa –zanjó empujándolo sutilmente para que no estorbara.

-¿Enserio? –tecleó en el dispositivo para mostrarle la caratula de un video a Stark. –Parece ser de índole porno ¿Increíble no? al parecer tu novio es todo un Loki-llo. Quien lo viera tan seriecito.

A Tony le indigno que Hammer utilizara a Loki para molestarlo una vez más, así que opto por ignorarlo seguro de que se trataba de alguna otra estupidez como las que acostumbraba.

-¿No? –Insistió tratando de picar su curiosidad, pero no obtuvo la respuesta deseada. –Bien, entonces no te importara que lo comparta con algunos amigos, seguro que a ellos les interesará.

-Como quieras, solo lárgate de aquí.

Pero Justin cumplió su amenaza y al instante los celulares de todos comenzaron a vibrar. Tony vio enfadado como todos tomaban sus móviles y se reían ante el contenido del mensaje, definitivamente iba a despellejar a ese tipo si había osado meterse con su Loki, pero cuando intento reproducir el video el celular falló.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –exclamó indignado Justin cuando su dispositivo se oscureció de la nada. Intentó por todos los medios encenderlo nuevamente pero nada funciono.

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando utilizas tecnología de mala calidad –se burló más tranquilo Tony, ahora que comprobaba que todo era una fanfarronería de Hammer. Entonces sus compañeros empezaron a reclamar cuando uno a uno los móviles se fueron apagando, aquello llamo su atención.

Indignados, sus compañeros de taller se comenzaron a acercar a Justin para reclamarle por haberles enviado un virus al parecer letal, los dispositivos quedaron inservibles. Mientras este retrocedía e intentaba librarse de aquella embarazosa situación, Tony reviso su móvil vencido por la curiosidad. Era un video de Loki con al menos tres años de antigüedad, pero alguien se había asegurado de que nadie lo pudiera abrir y eso le revelo a Tony que era genuino y solo una persona tenía la habilidad para hacer algo así… aparte de él.

Necesito solo unos cuantos comandos para desencriptar el archivo. Le intrigaba saber porque Loki se había tomado tantas molestias para que nadie pudiera ver su contenido y cuando por fin pudo reproducir el video lo entendió, aquello era una violación atroz a su intimidad, de hecho era una ofensa gravísima a la intimidad de cualquiera. Loki sería incapaz de filmarse en una situación así y mucho menos de subirlo a la red, eso había sido contra su voluntad y solo podía imaginarse todas las repercusiones que aquel video le pudo haber ocasionado. Entonces entendió porque aquella mañana se había puesto de esa manera mientras que él erróneamente había creído que exageraba… pero no era así.

El timbre sonó dando fin a aquella hora. Los estudiantes guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a los pasillos para cambiar de salón. Tony salió casi corriendo en busca de su novio pero no lo encontró en el aula donde debía estar.

-¡Clint! –llamó al chico que en ese momento cruzaba la puerta -¿Has visto a Loki?

El arquero negó. Lego le explico cómo en medio de la clase se había puesto de pie totalmente descompuesto y sin pedir permiso simplemente salió de ahí.

-¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Se sentía mal? –preguntó preocupado.

-Pues… estaba más pálido de lo normal, pero no lo sé.

-Gracias –dijo amablemente y comenzó a buscarlo casi con desesperación.

Por más que insistía no respondía a su teléfono. Lo busco en su siguiente clase pero no llegó, reviso el laboratorio, cada pasillo de la biblioteca y hasta el techo del colegio, cada rincón donde Loki solía ocultarse pero no apareció por ningún lado. Fue entonces que vio a Bruce, quien al parecer era íntimo amigo de su "cuñadita", él tendría que darle alguna razón.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? –Le preguntó consternado –se fue después de la pelea que tuvo con Bran.

-¿Con Bran? –Tony no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Por qué tendría que pelear Loki con el idiota de Bran?

Bruce le contó lo poco que sabía sobre el incidente, como un grupo pequeño de jugadores de futbol lo había acorralado en los baños. Parker había entrado por casualidad cuando le estaban dando de patadas entre todos y había salido huyendo de ahí, temiendo ser el siguiente.

-¡Estúpido Bran! –masculló terriblemente enfadado. Alguna vez se habida metido con la novia de ese carbón y ahora este se estaba desquitando con Loki de la forma más cobarde posible.

-Si no hubiera sido por Odinson, –siguió narrando Bruce.

-¿Thor? –aquello era todavía más inverosímil.

Bruce le narró cómo solo el rubio había tenido el valor de enfrentarlos y ponerlos en su lugar, lo supieron por la nariz torcida de Bran y la forma como iba despotricando contra Thor. Aquel nombre sabia amargo en boca de Tony, en primera porque era su rival y en segunda porque tuvo que ser precisamente él quien defendiera a Loki en su lugar.

-Seguramente ya se fue, Susan Storm lo vio yendo a la salida.

Tony le agradeció a Bruce por la información y se encaminó rumbo al estacionamiento mandando al carajo la escuela, lo único que deseaba era saber si Loki se encontraba bien.

La siguiente hora había dado inicio y casi por arte de magia los pasillos se encontraron vacíos, por eso le extrañó que alguien lo frenara casi en la salida aferrándolo fuertemente por el brazo.

-Tony –lo llamó una voz que reconocía muy bien -¿Podemos hablar?

El castaño se volvió liberando rápidamente su brazo del feroz agarre de Steve.

-Llevo un poco de prisa, ya será en otra ocasión, –dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-Por favor –rogó el rubio acercándose un par de pasos a él, mismo que Tony utilizó para retroceder.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Hizo un intento porque su voz sonara lo más ecuánime posible, pero la lastimera forma como Steve lo miraba le estaba dificultando bastante aquella labor.

-Al contrario, -insistió el rubio tomándolo ahora por el hombro –dejamos demasiadas cosas sin decir.

-¿Porque no las guardas en el armario como todo lo demás? –contestó despectivamente, rompiendo el contacto de forma violenta, como si su simple toque le quemara. Retrocedió nuevamente afectado por la cercanía de Steve. –Me tengo que ir. – Dio por terminada la conversación y se apuró nuevamente rumbo a la salida. Pero si pensaba que el otro se daría por vencido tan fácil, se equivocó.

-¿Entonces es cierto? –Steve alzó la voz para que lo escuchara mientras iba unos pasos detrás de él. -Que andas con Loki.

-Creo que andas un poco desactualizado de información. –Contestó acelerando el paso, casi al punto de correr.

-¡No quería creerlo si no me lo confirmabas tú! –lo detuvo a unos metros de su automóvil para no dejarlo subir. Estaba desesperado, Tony había sido su gran amor, aquel que perdió por una estupidez y que estaba decidido a recuperar.

-Pues date por informado.

-Aun así no podría creerlo. –Steve se acercaba cada vez más a él, acorralándolo contra su porsche.

-¿Por qué? –Se le planto irritado, frio, en un último intento por demostrarle que ya no sentía nada por él -¿Crees acaso no puedo tener a alguien más?

-No, -aseguró el rubio completamente convencido. -Creo que no puedes amar a nadie más. Somos el uno para el otro, ¿Recuerdas? Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-También recuerdo que dijiste que no podías ser gay –dijo atormentado por la memoria del dolor que aquellas simples palabras le causaron, el principal motivo de su separación.

-Lo siento –Steve se encontraba desolado y terriblemente arrepentido por lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y necesitaba desesperadamente que Tony lo comprendiera y sobre todo que lo perdonara.

Por meses habían sostenido una relación oculta a los ojos de los demás solo porque él no estaba listo para gritar a los cuatro vientos que era gay, que en contra de la educación y los rígidos principios que había recibido se había enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo y eso a Tony lo decepcionó.

–Sé que he cometido mil errores, que te he defraudado, pero nunca te quise herir. –Sus fuertes manos habían vuelto a cerrarse sobre sus hombros casi al grado de lastimarlo. – ¡Te amo! –exclamó y su mirada era un grito desesperado que el otro se negaba a oír. – ¡Vuelve! –rogó y su voz temblaba al igual que todo él. -Te lo suplico, sé que esto tiene solución.

-Steve… no. –Tony jamás lo había visto así, tan descompuesto, al punto del llanto y con su inquebrantable dignidad por los suelos.

-Por favor, -dijo tan cerca de su rostro que su aliento le acaricio la piel. Su boca cosquillaba con la proximidad de la ajena y Tony estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar cuando sintió el varonil aroma del cuerpo de Steve, el tenue roce de sus tibios labios, la sutil caricia de sus dedos sobre su piel.

Cierto, él había sentido por él lo que jamás había sentido por ninguna mujer, y había decidido, aun con el temor en su corazón atreverse a dar ese paso al vacío con Steve, creyendo que él jamás soltaría su mano, pero llegado el momento decisivo, simplemente retrocedió.

Una parte de su cerebro finalmente aterrizó y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas lo aventó para alejarlo definitivamente de él.

-Eso no va a pasar, -le garantizó más dueño de sí mismo.

-Sé que no me has olvidado, lo puedo sentir.

-Tal vez, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a volver contigo, -dijo indignado -¿Que creías? ¿Qué con un lo siento iba a borrarlo todo y correr a tus brazos? ¡Tú me condenaste! ¿Te olvidas? Me rechazaste, e incluso me repudiaste. Así que discúlpame si no me convencen tus lagrimas forzadas.

-Tony déjame que te explique.

-Da la media vuelta Rogers, tus explicaciones no le hacen falta a nadie –Abrió la portezuela del auto y subió. Encendió el motor y sonrió despectivamente colocándose los lentes oscuros. –Cuando acabó jure que borraría tu mal recuerdo de mi sistema, así que ¡lo siento! Pero no tengo tiempo de escucharte. Sigue tu vida y cura tus heridas como lo hice yo… sufre como yo.

El auto arrancó y Steve vio marcharse al amor de su vida sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Sabía a donde se dirigía, a buscarlo a "él" y esa certeza le destrozaba el corazón porque estúpidamente había dado pie a Tony a buscar otros brazos.

Un golpe cimbró el tronco de un gran árbol al estrellarse el puño de Steve, luego otro y otro más, mientras gritos de rabia y dolor se escapaban de su garganta al igual que las amargas lágrimas lo hacían de sus ojos. Tony se había ido y su felicidad con él.

Skadi llego aquella tarde a la casa de su hermano cargando una docena de bolsas. Había ido de compras y aprovecho para surtir la despensa a sus sobrinos. Todo estaba silencio, Laufey le había comentado que llevaría a Býleist al neuropediatra y aun no era hora para que sus sobrinos salieran del colegio; por lo que no tendría ninguna distracción. Simplemente entraría, acomodaría las cosas en la alacena y tomaría algunos recibos para pagarlos ya que pasaría por el centro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Había pensado por un momento que se trataba solamente de su imaginación, pero cuando esta se cerró de un fuerte golpe y un borrón negro subió veloz por las escaleras supo que no estaba tan loca como creía ¿O sí?

-¿Loki? –llamó a quien ella creía haber visto pasar sin saludar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tan pronto como llegó a su habitación se enclaustró en ella. Skadi lo siguió. –Loki ¿Estas bien? Deberías estar en el colegio ¿Qué haces aquí? –golpeó la puerta pero continuó sin contestar. –Flaco ¿te sientes bien? abre la puerta por favor.

-Estoy bien –se escuchó una voz ahogada, tal vez por algunas almohadas en su cabeza. –Déjame solo ¿Si?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó preocupada, a ese chico le estaba pasando algo. –Si no me abres tendré que llamar a tu padre para que averigüe que pasa. –Y ante la negativa de su sobrino comenzó a aporrear la puerta para desquitar su frustración. -¡Loki, abre de una jodida vez! Voy a contar hasta tres y ya van dos…

Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a un enfurruñado adolescente.

-No deberías decir malas palabras aquí –le recordó de mala gana.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué te pasó? –Exclamó tan pronto lo vio. Tenía una aparatosa herida en la frente y el labio inferior partido e hinchado, la sangre parecía estar seca ya.

-Me caí. –Fue todo lo que dijo y regreso lentamente a su cama donde se acostó.

-¿Cómo que te caíste? –aquello era algo realmente difícil de creer.

-Se me atravesó un idiota y me caí –argumentó de mala gana sin darle demasiada importancia. En parte era verdad, aunque solo era una centésima parte de toda la verdad.

-Déjame verte. -Skadi se sentó en la cama junto a su sobrino y lo revisó. Loki apretaba los ojos y hacia muecas de dolor ante el más mínimo roce de su tía. –Sera mejor que lo atendamos o se te infectara. Vamos.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-No es una sugerencia, levántate, –y no le quedó más remedio que obedecerla o de lo contrario jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Bajaron al comedor donde su tía se apresuró a limpiar y desinfectar las heridas ante las continuas protestas de su sobrino.

-Deja de quejarte

-¡Pero me arde! ¿Dónde aprendiste a curar? ¿En la inquisición?

-Eres un exagerado.

Skadi saco hielo y lo envolvió en un paño para colocárselo en la frente y bajarle con esto la hinchazón. Cuando Laufey lo viera no lo iba ni a querer oír.

-¿Qué pasó? –volvió a cuestionar mientras le pasaba el hielo para que él mismo se lo aplicara.

-Ya te lo dije que me caí, –repitió rodando los ojos con tedio.

-¿Sobre cuantos puños? –Loki sonrió, ¿es que acaso era imposible mentirle a esa mujer? Pero si estaba pensando en al menos poder evadir el tema, se equivocó. La puerta se abrió como si un vendaval la hubiese golpeado y Helblindi entró. Aventó la mochila en el sillón cuando paso rauda por la sala y llegó lívida hasta el comedor.

-¡Por Dios! Creí que estarías en un hospital –exclamó acercándose a su hermano – No podía creer lo que te hizo ese animal.

Skadi miro significativamente a su sobrino y este se desentendió disimuladamente. Helblindi hablaba rápidamente mientras tomaba una fruta del canasto que se hallaba en la mesa y la comenzaba a engullir. Desmenuzaba suculentamente el chisme que pronto empezó a correr por el colegio. Como el equipo entero de futbol lo había arrastrado hasta el baño y como le habían propinado entre todos una tremenda paliza para vengarse de Tony Stark. Que por poco no la contaba de no haber sido por Thor que llegó como un verdadero salvador. Luego narró como lo habían sacado irreconocible del baño, el cual clausuraron para lavar los restos de sangre que fue derramada ahí. El colegio entero le había dado el pésame y algunos cuantos incluso se habían acercado a tratar de reconfortarle.

-Y ni siquiera tengo un vestido negro, –exclamó al finalizar, depositando en la basura las cascaras de la banana que había tomado y limpiándose descuidadamente las manos en la ropa de su hermano – ¿Crees que papá quiera darme para comprar uno?

-¡No hagas eso! –reclamó alejándose de su suciedad. -¿Acaso vez un funeral aquí?

-Podrías ser un fantasma ¡Auch! –exclamo cuando Loki la pellizcó.

-Ya vez que no.

-Bien, de cualquier forma, el luto no me sienta bien –se retiró indignada golpeando a su hermano con su cabello al girar.

Tan pronto como quedaron ambos nuevamente solos, sintió la intensa mirada de su tía sobre él. Sabía que en su cabeza se estaban formando mil y una teorías con la nueva información que acababa de obtener, pero él no estaba de humor para debatirlas en ese momento así que decidió mejor regresar a su habitación.

-Alto –ordenó su tía tan pronto dio unos pasos hacia la salida, con un tono que raramente usaba y que era más frecuente escuchar en su padre. En ocasiones como esas recordaba que en verdad eran hermanos a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

-¿Ahora qué? –se volvió para verla, de brazos cruzados, recargada junto a la mesa y con un gesto de _"no te atrevas a joderme o te ira mal"._

-Quítate la sudadera.

-Eso fue solo una exageración.

-¡Quítatela!- repitió tajante. Sin otra opción Loki regreso lentamente y se la quitó –también la playera –demandó y cuando lo hizo reveló sobre su pecho, vientre y espalda los estigmas de la "paliza" que según Helblindi le habían dado y a Skadi no le parecían ninguna exageración.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamó horrorizada -¿Pero qué te pasó?

-Ya lo dijo Blindi, me acaban de asesinar –contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No estoy para bromas Loki. ¡Mira nada mas como te dejaron! –Y rápidamente comenzó a examinar los enrojecidos hematomas en busca de alguna fractura o herida de gravedad –será mejor que vayamos al hospital.

-Estoy bien –se quejó con cada toque de su tía sobre su piel –adolorido pero bien. Ninguna es de gravedad.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan experto en medicina?

-No me pudiera mover ¿no lo crees? –Aunque técnicamente era así; una vez pasada la adrenalina del momento, su cuerpo le estaba comenzando a pasar factura por los golpes recibidos.

-Podría tratarse de un derrame interno. Hay quien está hablando y de repente cae muerto

-Creo que exageras, -argumentó restándole importancia, lo que menos quería era pasar el resto de su día en la sala de espera de un hospital.

-¿Lo crees? –Skadi no sabía si confiar en su juicio o no, era tan blanco que la mínima presión dejaba huella en su piel; lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no parecían precisamente caricias.

-¿Quieres contarme las costillas por si me falta alguna?

-Siéntate –Skadi sacó del botiquín un ungüento con un olor muy penetrante y se lo empezó a aplicar. – ¿Todo esto por culpa de tu novio? ¿Por qué?

-Bran tenía cuentas pendientes con Tony y conmigo, creyó que era un buen momento para saldarlas.

-¿Dejándote así?

-Ellos tampoco salieron bien librados, -sonrió al recordar su pie en el rostro de Frank.

-Debido a Thor, –dijo su tía con un agradecimiento implícito en su tono de voz que Loki aborreció.

No le gustó la idea de ser rescatado por el estúpido de Odinson como una frágil doncella. Ahora él había quedado como un glorioso héroe, mientras su temida reputación había sido por completo fracturada.

–Y a todo esto ¿Dónde estaba tu novio? ¿Por qué no te defendió? No me gusta que ya te estés metiendo en problemas por culpa de él. No vale la pena, ¿Qué clase de amor es ese? Cuando uno quiere a alguien lo cuida, lo protege, se preocupa por él. Le demuestra con hechos y no con palabras todo lo que dice sentir.

-El no pudo defenderme porque ni siquiera se enteró –le debatió Loki mientras era envuelto con vendas como si fuese una momia. –Ni siquiera yo lo vi venir. ¿Podrías aflojarlo un poco? Apenas puedo respirar. –Levantó los brazos dandole más espacio a su tía para hacer su labor. -Además ¿Quién hablo de amor? Llevo una semana de conocerlo, un par de días en que empezamos a salir ¿Quién se enamora en tan poco tiempo?

-Romeo y Julieta. Tomate esto –le entregó un par de analgésicos y des inflamatorios que Loki pasó sin agua.

-No me parece un buen ejemplo ya que ambos terminaron muertos, –contestó volviendo a colocarse la playera.

-Pues vas por buen camino –dijo sarcástica obviando la golpiza que acababan de propinarle.

-¿No fuiste tú quien me aconsejo abrirme a nuevas relaciones?

-Pero con personas menos problemáticas, ¿Qué eres, un imán para la catástrofe?

-Espero que no.

-Está bien que salgas y te des otra oportunidad, pero si es acosta de tu seguridad y tu salud física y emocional, prefiero que sigas encerrado.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente entrando esta vez Býleist seguido lentamente de Laufey. Loki se colocó rápidamente la sudadera y se apresuró a guardar el botiquín.

-Ni una palabra a mi padre ¿Ok?

-¡Mmm! –torció la boca su tía, aquello la ponía en una difícil situación. De todas formas su hermano se iba a enterar pero si era por su boca Loki no volvería a confiar en ella, si se callaba tendría problemas con Laufey.

-¡Ya llegamos! –saludó alegremente Byleist entrando en el comedor. –Svad preguntó por ti, dice que ¡Wow! ¿Qué te paso? –se frenó cuando vio el rostro de su hermano. Loki trato de ocultar lo más posible su herida tras su cabello. -¿Te hicieron una maldición imperdonable? –preguntó emocionado tocando la herida de su frente. Loki hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor? –pregunto Skadi a su hermano tan pronto cruzo el umbral del comedor en un intento por distraerlo.

-Se le tendrán que cambiar las dosis de los medicamentos a Býleist debido a su reciente aumento de estatura. –contestó Laufey mientras miraba curioso los disimulados intentos de su hijo mayor por ocultarle su rostro.

-Si sigo así en un par de años llegare a ser un gigante –aseguró el menor con una sonrisa de orgullo. Deseaba llegar a ser tan alto como Thor; según le había contado aquella vez, el había sido tan bajito como él, así que guardaba la esperanza.

-Tendremos que estar al pendiente de las reacciones de… Loki ¿A dónde vas? –le inquirió cuando trataba de darse lentamente a la fuga. Él siempre era el primero en estar al pendiente de las recomendaciones del doctor. Algo trataba de ocultar.

-A mi cuarto, no me siento muy bien –dijo aun de espaldas a él.

–Date vuelta, –le ordenó su padre. Conocía a su hijo muy bien, no en vano ya habían pasado por una situación similar. –Anda- Loki obedeció sin más remedio con la cabeza agachada para que su largo cabello sirviera de cortina a su magullado rostro. –Enséñame tu rostro. –Y cuando lo hizo Laufey supo de inmediato que tenía razón. -¿Qué te paso?

-Se calló de la patineta –se apresuró a cubrirlo su tía.

-De la patineta –repitió enarcando una ceja, Skadi asintió enérgicamente. -¿Es verdad? –le cuestionó a su hijo y este solo contesto con un leve _"si"_ mirando a su tía de reojo. – ¡El campeón de saltos y maromas se cayó de la patineta! –dijo con ironía. Laufey podría asegurar que era más fácil que se callera estando de pie que sobre esa tabla con ruedas.

-Un estúpido se atravesó sin mirar, a cualquiera le pasa. Loki intentó esquivarlo pero termino embarrado en un poste. Por suerte es de cabeza dura. –Skadi sonrió nerviosa tratando de romper la tensión del momento pero su hermano la ignoró por completo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –demandó y su voz resonó enérgica.

-Býleist ve a tu habitación –le pidió su tía sabiendo que eso podría no acabar muy bien.

-Pero esta por revelarse la mejor parte de la historia. –Y por toda respuesta Skadi le clavo una mirada que no daba lugar a replica así que refunfuñando se retiró. –Nunca me dejan escuchar lo interesante.

Mientras Laufey tenía sus feroces ojos clavados en su hijo mayor. Loki seguía callado, tenso y aunque su rostro se mostraba impasible como de costumbre, por dentro deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ahí, rindiéndole cuentas a su padre.

-¿Y bien? –insistió este, no era un hombre que se caracterizara por su paciencia.

-Me pelee, –confesó finalmente tratando de no amedrentarse por él.

-Te peleaste… -repitió Laufey tranquilamente. Su brazo derecho cruzaba su pecho mientras el codo del izquierdo se apoyaba en él; un delgado dedo cruzaba sus labios como si tratara de silenciarse mientras meditaba el significado de aquellas simples palabras. Y la pregunta para la cual no tenía en ese momento una respuesta llegó por fin. -¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes cómo son los chicos Laufey, -trató de ayudarlo su tía –no dejan de meterse en problemas, ellos…

-Déjalo que conteste –dijo tajante para dejarle claro que no quería su intervención.

Loki había tenido tiempo de crear una versión de los hechos en la que no saliera tan mal parado, aunque posiblemente Fury no tardaría en llamar para reportar lo que pasó; por lo que era un desgaste inútil intentar mentirle. Pero al menos pretendía disfrazar un poco la verdad a su conveniencia, el problema era como. Trago sintiendo su garganta terriblemente seca, el tiempo se le agotó.

–Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-Bueno… -carraspeo aclarándose la voz- Tony y yo…

-¿Tony?…- se tensó su padre al escuchar ese nombre. -Lo sabía –exclamó en un tono frio e hiriente. – Sabía que se trataba de ese infeliz.

-¡Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar! –le reclamó indignado.

-No lo necesito para saber que todo ha sido por culpa de ese chico Stark. ¿O me lo vas a negar?

-Lo estas juzgando sin siquiera conocerlo.

-¡No necesito conocerlo! –explotó al fin su padre. – ¡Me basta con mirarte el rostro para saber que es dañino para ti! ¡Si así empezó la relación no quiero ni saber cómo es que va a terminar! Quiero que pienses, con la madurez que sé que tienes, si esa relación te es conveniente, porque yo veo que no lo es. Te lo puse muy claro: no quiero tener que pasar por lo mismo que la otra vez.

-Y yo te prometí que eso no iba a volver a pasar, –aseguró con la voz entrecortada.

-Entonces dime que fue lo que pasó y quiero la verdad.

Loki intento narrarle una versión recortada de los hechos en donde no dejara mal parado a Tony, pero no por nada su padre había sido detective y por más que intentaba defenderlo se liaba con sus propias palabras y al final salió a la luz la verdad. Que en realidad no fue un pleito sino más bien había sido asaltado en medio del baño por un grupo de idiotas, y que si, una parte de la culpa la había tenido Stark. Loki trato de compartir la responsabilidad de los hechos, porque él estaba seguro que aunque Bran traía rencillas con Tony, el resto del equipo las tenía con él y no solo por el asunto de la pintura azul. Al final su padre estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Quiero que termines con él. –Fue toda su respuesta.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Laufey no podía creer que su hijo no entendiera- Te metió en este problema de a gratis y ni siquiera dio la cara por ti. ¿Crees que realmente te conviene una relación así? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar todo por alguien tan ajeno a ti? ¿Y si te expulsan otra vez? ¿Y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo el hijo de Odín? Estaríamos ahora mismo en el hospital. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgar a mi hijo por alguien como él.

Loki estaba a punto de protestar cuando el timbre sonó. Skadi hiso amago de levantarse del asiento, desde el cual había contemplado en silencio toda la escena, para ir a abrir, pero Laufey le hizo una seña para que no se moviera de su sitio y fue.

Frente a él le sonreía encantadoramente un joven de cabellera castaña finamente vestido. A Laufey le basto ver el lujoso automóvil estacionado frente a su casa para saber de quien se trataba. Cerró la puerta tras de él

-¿Si? –dijo en un tono sombrío que casi helo a Stark, y digo casi porque Tony desde su infancia estaba acostumbrado a codearse con todo tipo de personas, desde ministros importantes hasta enemigos políticos de la empresa de su padre. Simplemente sonrió.

-Buenas tardes señor Laufeyson, ¿Estará Loki por aquí?

-¿Quién lo busca? –preguntó Laufey sin cambiar de expresión.

-Tony Stark –le tendió la mano amablemente –Ya nos habían presentado por teléfono. Soy el novio de su hijo.

-El novio, sí. –mascullo agriamente su suegro, se cruzó de brazos sin responder a su saludo y lo observo, desde su enorme estatura. –Bien, porque precisamente contigo deseaba hablar.

-Usted dirá señor.

-Veras, acabo de enterarme de lo que paso con Loki en el colegio y no me gusto. Él ya ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida como para que vengas tú a perturbarle su existencia a pocos meses de la graduación. Mi hijo no tiene necesidad de pagar por tus platos rotos, así que te pido de la manera más amable que no te le vuelvas a acercar ¿Entendido? No te quiero volver a ver por aquí.

-Pero señor…

-Buenas tardes. –Ni siquiera le permitió hablar. Dio la media vuelta y entro cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Loki estaba plantado a centímetros de la entrada recriminándole con la mirada lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Skadi.

-Un idiota –contestó secamente Laufey sin apartar sus fieros ojos de él. –Un idiota que se equivocó de lugar. Pero ya lo despache.

Loki respiraba agitado tratando de contener el cumulo de reproches que se anudaban en su garganta. Con los ojos aguados y una gran indignación subió las escaleras y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación. El teléfono volvió a sonar para anunciarle que había recibido un mensaje.

" _Lo siento muchísimo, cariño."_

De un remitente tristemente conocido: Tony Stark.

* * *

Bien ¿Que les pareció? Gracias a todas las que se dieron la oportunidad de llegar hasta aquí y muchas mas a las que se dan un tiempo para comentar. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Adiosin.


	13. Otra oportunidad

Elma llevaba en el teléfono por más de veinte minutos, escuchando la tediosa perorata de la chica al otro lado de la línea.

Dio un vistazo al reloj de la pared y rodo los ojos con impaciencia preguntándose cuando terminaría. Cuando esa escuincla se daría cuenta que tenía un millón de cosas por hacer mucho más importantes que estar perdiendo el tiempo con ella; y que, si le había preguntado cómo le estaba yendo en Londres era por pura cortesía.

-¡En verdad es genial, es diversión, cultura, luces, color! Es una ciudad capaz de sorprender a cualquiera. – Decía emocionada Jane Foster; mientras, Elma se entretenía delineando las vetas del mármol con que estaba hecha la isla de la cocina donde se hallaba recargada.

A ella simplemente le daba lo mismo, de cualquier forma jamás aspiraría a visitar un lugar así; a menos, claro, que por puro milagro saliera ganadora de algún sorteo, cosa imposible ya que no solía participar en esa clase de juegos. Pero nunca se sabe.

Las aspiraciones de Elma eran de índole más practicas; hacer bien su trabajo, saldar las cuentas, y guardar el resto para el fondo de ahorro que serviría para cuando su hijo entrara a la universidad, un sueño que se esforzaba por ver realizado.

Y como si su mente lo invocara este entró, por la puerta trasera igual que todos los que habían nacido con la desafortunada suerte de ser hijos de una clase social inferior a la que ella servía; algo que estaba empecinada en cambiar. Y no es porque tuviera algo contra los Odinson; de hecho ella consideraba que eran, en la medida de lo posible, buenas personas y la prueba más fehaciente era la amistad que su Fandral tenía con Thor, quien en ese momento entraba tras él.

Ese chico era especial, era bueno, honesto, amable, un poco engreído en algunas ocasiones y terco como él solo, pero era leal; no por nada ella ayudo en su crianza. Jamás hizo algo que hiciera sentir a su hijo en desventaja frente a él. Sin embargo era hijo de "ricos" y su camino por tanto era distinto. Si Fandral deseaba algo de la vida, tendría que trabajar por ello y no simplemente tomarlo como Thor.

-…Te puedes sentir tan pequeño junto al impresionante Big Ben –continuaba la chica en su oído –o contemplar el mundo a tus pies desde el London Eye.

-Aja – contestó simplemente, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de su hijo. Mientras, Thor hacía lo propio con cada una de las damas que trabajaban en esa cocina, quienes sonreían complacidas por las galanterías del adolescente.

-¿Qué tal tu día, guapo? –le preguntó Dita, mientras pulía los cubiertos que Gerda acababa de lavar.

-No me puedo quejar, -contestó obsequiándolas con su más encantadora sonrisa. –Hola mamá –susurró a un retrato que colgaba en una repisa en donde los trabajadores solían llevar flores a su antigua y amada patrona.

Jord fue una mujer excepcional. Había contratado personalmente a cada uno de los que trabajaban ahí convirtiéndolos en una gran familia. Su preocupación siempre fue que todos tuviesen las mismas oportunidades y se dedicó a propiciar el crecimiento personal de cada trabajador. Ayudó a que cada uno pudiera adquirir su propia vivienda y les apoyó con sus hijos. Por eso todos lamentaron el día que se fue.

Le diagnosticaron cáncer pronosticándole tres meses de vida, pero ella dio batalla durante tres años. Su motivación, su motor, su razón de vivir fue Thor. Era por eso que todos lo cuidaban en su lugar y el rubio se convirtió en el niño consentido de cada mujer que trabajaba ahí.

-¿Qué te preparo amor? –le preguntó Helga cuando se acercó a curiosear lo que habría esa tarde para comer.

-Un emparedado no estaría mal, –sugirió probando el exquisito guiso que se cocinaba sobre la estufa.

–Sí, acaban de llegar, – contestó Elma cuando Jane le preguntó si la voz que escuchaba era la de Thor.

-Dalo por hecho galán, –dijo tomando al rubio por las mejillas y pellizcándoselas como siempre.

-Ahora te lo paso. –Elma le extendió el teléfono para que lo tomara. –Es Jane.

Thor comenzó a retroceder haciendo gestos. Como siempre, no quería aceptar la llamada; hacerlo implicaba pasar largas horas colgado del teléfono y le fastidiaba aquella inactividad; ni que decir de todo lo que lo fastidiaba Jane.

–Toma el teléfono, –susurró colocando una mano en la bocina para amortiguar el sonido tendiéndoselo mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza.

-Dile que no estoy –dijo lo más bajo que pudo para no ser escuchado por el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo le voy a decirle eso cuando apenas le dije que acabas de llegar? –contestó de igual forma.

-Dile que te equivocaste.

-No. –Elma no podía entender esa relación, si ya no quería nada con la chica porque no simplemente decírselo y ya. En lugar de eso se la pasaba eludiéndola como si se tratara de hacienda o el FBI.

-Por favor, -rogó pero ni eso la conmovió.

-¡No! Si no quieres que te hable díselo de una buena vez.

Y haciendo un puchero de hastío, Thor tuvo que tomar la llamada; no sin obsequiarle su más fría y cortante mirada ante la risa burlona de Fandral y las demás mujeres.

-¿Bueno? Si soy yo, –dijo saliendo rumbo al jardín trasero en busca de privacidad.

Thor quería mucho a Jane, aunque tal vez no de la forma como esta deseaba que lo hiciera.

Se habían conocido cuando eran pequeños, poco después del fallecimiento de su madre, cuando su padre, invadido por la pena, no supo cómo lidiar con él y opto por encerrarlo en un internado.

Por aquel tiempo Thor no era ni la sombra de lo que era ahora. Gordito, inseguro y bastante inocente, era presa predilecta de las burlas de los otros, entre ellos el autodenominado amo del colegio: Tony Stark.

Tampoco le iba bien en las materias y ese fue el motivo de su acercamiento con Jane. Cansada de que todos se metieran con él, la chica fue su escudo contra la puya de Stark. Se convirtió en su tutora personal ayudándole a subir su promedio y en su mejor amiga también. Abandonado por su padre, en un lugar nuevo y desconocido para él, Jane se convirtió en su tabla de salvación.

Con el paso de los años y la revolución de hormonas inevitablemente vino la tracción. Estaría de más decir que su primer beso fue con Jane, porque en ese tiempo Thor no tenía ojos para nadie más. Jane era linda, inteligente, simpática, aguerrida cuando se trataba de defender a Thor y él no podía caber de gusto cuando ella acepto salir con él.

El cambio vino a los trece, cuando su padre contrajo matrimonio y se dignó a reintegrarlo nuevamente a la familia.

Debía admitir que luego de pasar cinco años encerrado en aquel lugar le costaba adaptarse al mundo real; por suerte Fandral estuvo ahí. Retomaron su amistad donde la habían dejado antes de partir y este le ayudo a formar nuevas amistades entre las que conservo a Hogun, a quien siempre le admiro su sensatez y Volstagg, con quien compartía su insaciable apetito. Luego vino Sif.

Pero no solo eso cambio. Después de que de repente diera el estirón, su cuerpo se comenzó a estilizar, también ayudó el ejercicio constante realizado por los entrenamientos de futbol. Entonces fue consiente del interés que despertaba en el sexo opuesto y se aventuró a pensar que no podía estar tan mal. Sin embargo él tenía a Jane, quien había pedido a sus padres la sacaran del internado para poder estar con Thor. Estos, quienes eran íntimos amigos de Odín no lo vieron mal, les encantaba la relación de sus hijos y nunca tuvieron reparos en fomentarla.

Pero los ojos de Thor ya no estaban con Jane, seguía sintiendo un cariño incondicional por ella, pero sus intereses comenzaron a variar y eso los fue separando poco a poco. Con el tiempo su noviazgo se convirtió más en un compromiso que en una verdadera relación. Por más que intentaba cortarle siempre terminaba sintiéndose mal, culpable, porque Jane lo quiso cuando era nada y se le hacía egoísta dejarla ahora que se había vuelto tan popular; así que la única opción que encontró fue seguir con ella y tener otras experiencias a sus espaldas, aunque eso no lo hacía sentirse precisamente mejor.

Jane por supuesto se dio cuenta de sus aventuras y lo comenzó a celar. Se volvió tan posesiva y asfixiante que Thor dio gracias el día que se fue, realmente era un respiro tenerla tan lejos de él. Y aunque eventualmente tendría que volver, el esperaba que fuera dentro de mucho tiempo aun.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –Preguntó la chica cuando no recibió señal de Thor. – ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Si Jane –dijo desganado, –es solo que acabo de llegar del colegio y me muero de hambre ¿Podríamos hablar más tarde?

-¡Nunca te encuentro! –Reclamó indignada -y no sé qué le pasa a tu celular que no recibe ni mis mensajes. -Aunque, por supuesto, ella no sabía que el celular estaba en perfectas condiciones, era más bien un pretexto de Thor.

-Te prometo que a la noche estaré, ahora déjame ir a comer por favor.

-De acuerdo, –concedió cambiando su actitud a la de una amorosa novia. -Te quiero.

-Lo sé. –Contestó secamente, hacía mucho que había dejado de usar el "yo también".

Suspiró y miró al cielo solicitando ayuda. Si eso seguía así terminaría, sin darse cuenta, casado con Jane. Sus madres ya estaban incluso escogiendo el nombre de los nietos. Necesitaba un milagro y mucho, mucho valor.

Cuanto Thor entró nuevamente a la cocina encontró a Fandral discutiendo con su madre. Esto no pudo parecerle más extraño, ya que a pesar de que Elma tenía su carácter, nunca discutía con Fandral, simplemente se limitaba a regañarlo cuando algo hacia mal y parecía no ser el caso.

-¿Pasa algo? –se atrevió a preguntar, con la confianza que daban los años de conocerse. Thor sentía que era más familia de Elma que de su propio padre.

-Nada, cariño, –contestó la dama, mientras le servia una vaso con jugo de uva y Helga le acercaba el emparedado que le prometió. –Debes tener hambre. Coman, yo tengo cosas que hacer. –Y sin preguntarles como estuvo su día, simplemente se fue de ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –cuestionó entonces a su amigo, quien sentado en un banco alto en la isla de la cocina, devoraba su aperitivo sin pronunciar palabra. -¿Fandral?

-No es nada –respondió sin levantar la mirada. Thor se acercó cauteloso tomando el asiento contiguo.

-Eso no es verdad ¿Qué pasa? –Pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros nada más. –Somos amigos ¿Qué no?

-Si Thor, pero esto no te atañe, déjalo así.

-¿Cómo que no me atañe? –dijo ofendido, mientras las damas, quienes los escuchaban atentamente, negaban en silencio. Ellos había estado juntos desde antes que dejaran el pañal, habían crecido juntos, jugado juntos, peleado, llorado, luchado juntos. Aquellas palabras lastimaron su corazón y Fandral lo percibió.

-Escucha… -se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta que no estaban solos. Le hizo a su amigo un gesto con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la cocina con sendos aperitivos. -Hay problemas en mi familia –se confesó tan pronto se instalaron en el enorme comedor. –Mi padre perdió el trabajo y nos la estamos viendo duras. El único sostén es mi madre y no gana precisamente los millones aquí. Hay cuentas por pagar, hipotecas, la colegiatura, entre otras cosas.

-¿No les ayudaba tu hermana? –preguntó dándole una feroz mordida a su bocado.

-Lo hacía, pero esta por dar a luz gemelos y todo se le ira en pañales y ropita para bebe.

-¿Y la cuenta de ahorro? –dijo ahora con la boca llena.

-Es para la universidad, o eso dice mi madre. Yo le dije que tomara de ahí y fue cuando se ofendió. Parece no entender que no voy a ir a la universidad.

-¿Pero cómo… -se obligó a tragar casi ahogándose en el proceso, golpeó su pecho un par de veces y siguió -…cómo que no vas a ir a la universidad? –Preguntó con exactamente lo misma aterrada expresión que había usado su madre.

-¿Tú también?

-Es que no entiendo porque no puedes ir. Ha sido el sueño de toda tu vida, el de tus padres también.

-¡Pero no hay dinero! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡A penas si ajustamos la colegiatura de este mes!

Fandral contaba con media beca, por lo cual pagaba solo la mitad; sin embargo estaba a punto de perderla si no regresaba a jugar futbol. Si deseaba terminar al menos la preparatoria tenía dos opciones: subir la nota para volver al juego o conseguir un trabajo por las tarde para contribuir con los gastos; aunque nada le garantizaba que eso fuera de ayuda, su padre llevaba un mes buscando y no había podido conseguir nada aun. Cuando Thor sugirió recurrir a su padre, este sin empaches le contestó.

-Ya lo hizo, pero Odín solo dijo que lo considerará. ¡Idiota! Todos los adinerados apestan. –Masculló dando una mordida a su emparedado con rabia. Luego, avergonzado, cayó en la cuenta que de quien hablaba era el padre de Thor. –Lo siento. –Se disculpó. A veces olvidaba que no solo era su amigo sino el jefe de su madre.

-No importa. -Contestó restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano, para él, todo eso de las clases sociales lo enfermaba. -Precisamente por eso no puedes rendirte, –insistió- tu familia cuenta contigo.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? Mi única esperanza era ser descubierto por un busca-talentos, pero solo los Halcones Escarlata se han fijado en mí y en cuanto se enteren del reporte retiraran la oferta.

-¡Demonios! Algo debemos hacer. –Exclamó desesperado y Fandral no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que se refería a ellos en plural. Le agradeció internamente por eso. -¿Cuánto tiene tu padre sin trabajar?

-Más o menos un mes.

Entonces Thor, quien normalmente solía ser muy lento de entendederas… entendió: Porque Fandral necesitaba pasar aquella prueba a como diera lugar, porque lo convenció para comprar las respuestas del examen (ya que seguramente no contaba con el dinero). Porque estaba empecinado en tener la ayuda de Tony Stark. Porque se había preocupado tanto por que ganara la apuesta. Había puesto la esperanza de su futuro en sus manos y él ni siquiera percibió su preocupación.

-Lo siento –se disculpó al darse cuenta que su amigo había atado cabos y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento yo –dijo Thor terriblemente conmovido por la desesperación de su amigo y sintiéndose el más miserable del mundo por no darse cuenta de su situación. –Debí tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Stark.

-Jamás te la hubiera dado y lo sabemos.

-Tal vez, pero no podemos dar marcha atrás para averiguar.

Ahora no les ayudaría si no ganaban la maldita apuesta, pensaron a la vez. Sin embargo Fandral, por más desesperado que estuviera, jamás le pediría a Thor que fuera en contra de su voluntad y este había dejado bien en claro que por nada del mundo enamoraría a Laufeyson.

" _¡Estamos jodidos!"_ Pensó Thor, mientras ambos devoraban su emparedado en absoluto silencio. No eran precisamente los indicados para resolver tal situación. Cada que intentaban remediar algún conflicto terminaban volviéndolo peor. Tal vez era momento de pedir ayuda a alguien, a su padre tal vez. Thor rasco su nuca tratando de pensar.

Luego de un rato en el que los dos meditaron sus opciones sin encontrar una solución adecuada a su problema, Thor recordó algo que le tenía que compartir.

-¿A que no sabes lo que pasó en la escuela? –dijo dando el último trago de su jugo y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Aparte de tu pelea con Bran?

-Aparte de eso sí.

Fandral se había sorprendido cuando se enteró que había defendido a Laufeyson, definitivamente su amigo no lo dejaba de sorprender. Cuando le preguntó sus razones este simplemente contestó que no se le hacía justo que lo superaran en número, aunque muy en el fondo suponía que había algo más.

Poco sabía él de lo mucho que se había identificado con Loki el día en que lo visitó. Que luego de platicar con Býleist comprendió que había actuado mal y que incluso le había recordado a él cuando era menor. Que sintió envidia por primera vez, porque Loki tenía una familia sorprendente y él no; aunque esta fuera un poco extraña y abrumadora. Fue por eso que cuando lo vio siendo atacado afloró de inmediato su instinto sobreprotector, ese que solo salía ante las personas por las que sentía algo especial, y si, el principal sorprendido fue él.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? –le preguntó Fandral atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

-Recordé que había dejado libro de ciencias en la camioneta y lo fui a recoger –le platico mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala de estar. –Entonces en el estacionamiento vi a Steve… estaba besándose con Tony Stark.

-¿Steve? ¿Te refieres a Rogers? –Cuestionó sin podérselo creer. Thor asintió desplomándose pesadamente en un sillón. -¿Se estaban besando?

-Eso es lo que me pareció. La verdad no me quede a ver. –Fandral tomó el control del televisor y se sentó junto a él. Aquello le sorprendió. La verdad es que de Stark nada les extrañaba ¿Pero de Steve?

Thor apenas lo conocía, pero se llevaban suficientemente bien. Por lo que sabían era un chico recto y honorable con un fuerte sentido del deber; no por nada lo nombraron guardián del orden.

Fandral en cambio tenía otra opinión de Steve. Para él era el chico más estirado del colegio, inflexivo cuando se trataba de las reglas y estricto en hacerlas cumplir. Fastidioso como él solo y algunas veces hasta engreído. No lo podía imaginar al lado de Tony Stark.

-¿Crees que anden ellos dos? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé –respondió Thor, -pero de ser así ¿Dónde queda Loki ahí? –Hacía apenas unas horas que se había corrido la noticia de su relación por todo el plantel.

-Tal vez Sif tenga razón y solo se trate de una estrategia de Stark.

-Tal vez- dijo molesto. Muy en el fondo algo le irritaba con esa situación.

-¡¿Pero Rogers?! –Fandral seguía sin podérselo creer. -¿Con lo mojigato que es? Jamás pensé que él…

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Qué cosas no? –Thor asintió y prendió el televisor.

Definitivamente o él era muy distraído para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor o la gente sabía mentir muy bien. Se propuso desde ese momento tratar de poner más atención.

Aquel martes en la mañana Laufey se hallaba de mal humor. Había tenido que disculparse en el trabajo alegando un problema familiar; como acababa de pedir un permiso para llevar a Býleist con el médico, su jefe no se lo tomó muy bien. Le había soltado el discurso sobre la responsabilidad en sus labores y sobre la productividad, le había recordado que existía una fila codiciando su puesto y que si se descuidaba lo podría perder. Por supuesto Laufey sabía que todo era mentira, pero no dejaba de ser fastidioso todo ese intento por amedrentar al trabajador; aun así no se iba a arriesgar.

Laufey se había hecho en las calles y eso de alguna forma lo endureció. Había crecido en un barrio peligroso, en una sociedad que no esperaba mucho de él. Se abrió camino por sus propios medios hasta conseguir salir de ahí. Había tenido trabajos desde lavaplatos, repartidor, lavacoches, lo que fuera, jamás le importo, nunca le dio miedo trabajar. Fue un triunfo para él entrar a la academia de policía y luego ascender hasta convertirse en detective y en líder de unidad. Pero fue cuando conoció a Farbauti que su mayor logro se le presentó: su familia.

Aun podía recordar el día en que cargó a Loki por primera vez, cuando abrió sus ojitos verdes y lo vio, cuando sintió su respiración. Todas las emociones que ese pequeño y mágico ser despertó en su congelado corazón lo sobrepasaron de tal manera que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Era difícil describir una sensación así, era irreal. Todo el mundo desapareció de pronto a su alrededor luego de que, después de nueve meses de espera, por fin lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Era padre. Ese helado día de finales de febrero se había convertido en padre y sintió la aterradora responsabilidad de crear un mundo mejor para él, de mantenerlo siempre a salvo. Por eso, el que una partida de imbéciles lo hubiera agredido de aquella manera el día anterior no solo lo enfurecía, lo desquiciaba.

-¿Quiénes son esos cabrones? Quiero sus nombres. –Le exigió a su hijo mientras se alistaba para salir.

Iba y venía como león enjaulado, sin importarle su cojera, hecho un energúmeno y despotricando contra todo; mientras Loki lo observaba divertido, leyendo un libro, recostado en el sillón.

Le había permitido faltar ese día para reponerse de las heridas que le había descubierto en un descuido cuando salía de bañarse y el contemplar tantos moretones resaltando sobre su pálida piel lo enfureció

-¡Montoneros! –rugió enredándose con el nudo de su corbata. -Que se pongan con alguien de su tamaño. Que se metan conmigo, les parto su madre no importa que termine en la cárcel.

Skadi, quien conocía el temperamento de su hermano se acercó a ayudarle con su labor. Había llegado temprano esa mañana para asegurarse de mandar a sus sobrinos a la escuela mientras Laufey iba al colegio a hablar de lo sucedido con Fury.

-¿Dónde estaba el tuerto ese? Cuando se trata de Loki nada más se está fijando que jodidos está haciendo, entonces si me manda hablar; pero cuando atacan a mi hijo ahora si no solo esta tuerto, está ciego el cabrón. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Porque no se dio cuenta? ¡Que los expulse a los infelices! o de lo contrario soy capaz de ir a su casa y quemarles sus carros con un galón de gasolina,

-Tranquilo, -pidió su hermana mientras deshacía el nudo. –Creo que estas exagerando.

-¡¿Exagerando?! –Exclamó indignado -¿Es que acaso no le viste los golpes que trae?

-Por supuesto, yo misma lo cure. ¡No te muevas! –le pidió rehaciendo su labor por tercera vez. –Solo que no creo que debas presentarte con esa actitud frente al director.

-No me pidas que me clame no cuando se trata de mis hijos. A mí que me hagan lo que sea, pero que no se metan con mis hijos.

Skadi rodó los ojos. Definitivamente no se podía con su hermano cuando se ponía en ese plan, pasó por su mente apretar un poco más aquel nudo para hacerlo entender. En lugar de eso se dispuso a alistar los almuerzos de sus otros dos sobrinos mientras Laufey se daba los últimos retoques y partía rumbo al colegio.

Luego de un tiempo prudente Loki cerró su libro y se puso trabajosamente de pie. Aun le dolía el cuerpo entero a pesar del analgésico, pero eso no le impidió contactar una cita con Tony a espaldas de su padre. Tecleó discretamente su móvil para mandar un mensaje y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Luego se dirigió a la puerta para tomar una sudadera del perchero, fue ahí donde su tía lo sorprendió.

-¡Hey, jovencito! ¿A dónde cree usted que va? –le preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

-No me tardo –dijo subiendo el cierre hasta la barbilla.

-¿Cómo que no me tardo? Se supone que estas convaleciente.

-¿Realmente parece que me estoy muriendo? –preguntó con sarcasmo tomando su juego de llaves que descansaba sobre una mesita. –Escucha. Tengo que ir a ver a Tony ¿Si? Y te agradecería que no se lo mencionaras a papá.

-¿Y cuando regrese y no te encuentre?

-No tardare, lo juro.

Y Loki era de los que solían cumplir una promesa, por eso raramente prometía algo. Skadi sabía que podría meterse en problemas con Laufey por servirle de tapadera a su sobrino; aunque por otro lado ¿para que existían las tías?

-Cuídate. –Fue todo lo que le pidió y el pelinegro le arrojó un beso y salió contento de ahí.

-¿A dónde fue Loki? –escuchó la vocecita somnolienta de Býleist bajando por las escaleras.

-A causar problemas ¿A dónde más? –fue su única respuesta y regresó a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Tan pronto Loki subió al Ferrari azul eléctrico que conducía ese día Tony, este se abalanzó a él para besarlo; sin embargo, al contemplar la hinchazón en su labio inferior y la costra que había formado la herida al secarse, se contuvo.

-Si te sientes como te ves… –le dijo acariciando con ternura su rosto, -…que jodido estas.

-Vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo, –contestó sonriendo el pelinegro.

Tony le obsequio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios y arrancó.

En menos de media hora ya se encontraban en los límites de la ciudad, subiendo por un empinado camino hacia el mirador. Loki le había pedido un lugar privado para hablar, uno que preferentemente estuviera en alto para pensar mejor. Nunca antes había visitado ese sitio pero le encantó. Podía admirarse la ciudad entera a sus pies y sobre ella, el glorioso y colorido amanecer. Aquel sol ya tenía rato de haber hecho su aparición, pero la calidez y el juego de sombras que proyectaba entre los edificios era fascinante.

Loki contemplaba el cielo completamente embobado. Cuando era pequeño, soñaba que venía de allá, de algún lugar lejano en las estrellas. Tal vez la culpa la tuvo ese tal superman, pero el hecho de que no encajara muy bien con las personas a su alrededor influyo mucho también. Pensaba que algún día sus padres le darían la noticia y de su ser brotarían asombrosos poderes con los cuales sometería a todos los idiotas que se metían con él, idiotas como Bran. Entonces haría que el mundo entero se arrodillara a sus pies.

Desafortunadamente ese día jamás llegó y él tuvo que aprender, por las malas, a vérselas con esos sujetos insignificantes usando únicamente su astucia e imaginación. Se había forjado con ahínco una reputación, un escudo protector detrás del cual resguardarse y desde hace tiempo ya nadie había tenido el valor de meterse con él, hasta ayer.

Se encontraban sentados plácidamente sobre el cofre del automóvil. Tony colocó un mechón de su negro cabello tras su ojera para apreciar mejor su perfil y fue deslizando su mano en una fina caricia hasta esa boca que se moría por besar.

-¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó cuándo percibió en Loki una sutil mueca de dolor.

-No tanto como mi orgullo.

-¿Ya te revisaron? Podemos ir en este instante al doctor, -sugirió con verdadera preocupación.

-Estoy bien.

-Hare que Jarvis te haga una cita para más tarde.

-¡Déjalo Stark! –Lo frenó tomándolo de la mano que ya sostenía su celular. Tony supo que definitivamente algo andaba mal, Loki lo había vuelto a llamar Stark. –Escucha Tony, estuve pensando y lo mejor es que…

-¡Na, na na! –gritó Tony llevándose ambas manos a los oídos y bajando de un salto.

-¡Escúchame! - Loki fue tras él correteándolo alrededor del auto.

-¡No oigo nada, soy de palo…!

-¡Deja de comportarte tan infantil!

-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte cuando estas a punto de terminarme? –Se volvió Tony haciéndolo casi chocar contra él.

-Pues yo esperaba que con mucha más madurez.

-No lo acepto, –dijo tajantemente, cruzándose de brazos como un niño berrinchudo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste! –exclamó indignado. –Llevamos apenas cinco días de novios, dos de los cuales fueron fin de semana y ayer ni siquiera contestabas tú celular. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¡Tu padre ni siquiera me permitió verte! –Entonces recordó la advertencia que ayer le hiciera su querido suegro. –Es por él ¿Cierto? Porque en serio llegue a pensar que me mataría y me daría a los perros.

-Él no tiene nada que ver aquí. Se trata de ti y de mí, no somos compatibles.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo con solo dos días de relación?

-Tony, desde que te conozco mi mundo es un caos.

-Por favor, tú eres el dios del caos. Es algo que nos une, nos gusta ver arder el mundo.

-No. Todo lo que yo hago es por ganar respeto, mientras que tú lo único que buscas es llamar la atención, que te aplaudan. No pienso estar en una relación que parece más un reality show.

-¡Eres mi novio! ¿No entiendo porque tengo que ocultarte de los demás? ¿Crees que quiero esconderme para mostrarte un poco de afecto? –dijo recordando amargamente las múltiples veces que tuvo que hacerlo con Steve. –Créeme que ya he pasado por eso y lo odio. No va con mi personalidad.

-Lo ves, tú mismo lo acabas de admitir.

-¡Tan solo fue un beso! No pienso exponer nuestra intimidad en un video si eso es lo que temes.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron ante el shock ¿Era acaso que Stark sabía lo que le pasó? La sola idea lo aterrorizo por completo haciéndolo temblar. La vergüenza era tanta que en ese momento quiso desaparecer. Tony lo noto y lo aferro fuertemente por los hombros.

-Te doy mi palabra que jamás volverás a pasar por algo así.

-N-no… no sé de qué hablas. –Tartamudeó con voz temblorosa, dando un paso atrás.

-Yo creo que sí y entiendo tus miedos pero…

-¡No Stark! No lo entiendes, -estalló, evitando que Tony nuevamente lo sujetara, como si su mero roce le quemara.

-¡Vi el video!

-¡¿Qué?! –el horror lo paralizó ¿Es que aquella pesadilla no lo dejaría en paz? -¿Co… cómo te atreves? –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo borre, –le aseguró limpiando la humedad que comenzaba a resbalar por sus mejillas. –Tan pronto vi de que se trataba lo cerré y lo borre, lo juro. Nadie más volverá a tener acceso a él.

-Eso es imposible -dijo en un susurro casi para si mismo, –yo mismo lo intente.

-¡Ah! Pero tú no eres un Stark.

Loki se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y Tony lo envolvió con sus brazos. Por fin decidía dar un paso adelante y el pasado se enroscaba en su tobillo cual grillete, jodiéndole por completo la existencia.

-Escucha. –Dijo Tony acariciando lentamente su cabello. –Sé que jamás he pasado por algo tan horrible como lo que has pasado tú, pero lo entiendo bien. Se lo que es que todos tengan los ojos sobre ti, esperando que des de que hablar.

A Tony lo habían fotografiado desde antes de nacer, estuvieron presentes el día en que su madre lo pario y no lo dejaron solo ni siquiera en su funeral. A partir de ahí las cosas no estuvieron mejor, siempre juzgando si era merecedor o no de la hegemonía Stark, hicieron de cada aventura suya un terrible escándalo. Fue por eso que Obadiah lo recluyó en esa ciudad, en un intento por apartarlo de los medios que parecían no querer dejarlo en paz. Su único propósito era que pudiera tener "una vida normal" ¿Pero que era normal?

-Tratándose de mí, esto es lo normal, -dijo Tony luego de explicarle su situación. -Así que lo siento si comparado con mi vida piense que un simple chismorreo de escuela es una insignificancia.

Loki se separó de Tony lo suficiente para verlo directamente a los ojos y encontró en ellos pena, empatía y sinceridad. Jamás hubiera imaginado lo que era ser un Stark y sin embargo parecía llevarlo muy bien, casi con humor.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

-No pienso dejar de ser yo solo por agradar a los demás. –Dijo con una sonrisa la cual Loki imitó. Entendía perfectamente el concepto. –Oye, lamento lo que paso ayer y entiendo que te haya sobrepasado al grado de querer botarme, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Podemos intentar empezar de nuevo, –sugirió mientras delineaba delicadamente su pálido rostro con el dorso de su mano, caricia que hizo a Loki estremecer. –Podemos encontrar una manera que sea cómoda para los dos, solo… solo dame otra oportunidad.

Loki se perdió por un momento en ese par de pozos de chocolate que lo contemplaban suplicantes. Aspiro profundamente tratando de oxigenar su mente y su sentido del olfato fue colmado por la colonia de Tony: fuerte, exagerada y un pelín extravagante; una fragancia fresca con un punto entre herbáceo y maderas de cedro, pero dulce y juvenil a la vez. Loki se sintió arrasado por completo por ese aroma y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por él. Entre abrió los labios y en un pestañeo la breve distancia que los separaba se redujo uniéndolos en un tibio beso de reconciliación.

-¿Eso significa que si? –pregunto Tony susurrando sobre sus labios.

-Debo estar demente –dijo Loki con una sonrisa aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Tony tomo posesión entonces de los labios de su novio con tal ímpetu que los obligo a abrirse para él. Su intrépida lengua se coló en aquella tibia cavidad deleitándose con su sabor, con su calidez y con cada alucinante sensación que este sensual contacto producía en todo su ser. Sus manos se cerraban en torno a su estrecha cintura mientras las de Loki buscaban hundirse en su cabello. Un gemido ahogado en su pasión lo encendió aún más.

Sus bocas se encontraban en una placentera danza luchando tibiamente por llevar el control, chupándose, mordiéndose como si de una fruta madura se tratase, fue entonces que Loki respingo.

-¡Lo siento! –resolló Tony cuando se separaron, jalando nuevamente el aire que se le hacía falta. -¿Te lastime?

-Estoy bien, –jadeó el pelinegro limpiando la sangre que volvía a brotar de su herida. - Será mejor que me lleves a mi casa antes de que regrese mi padre.

-Ok. –dijo besando la suave piel de su pómulo, antes de entregarle las llaves del Ferrari. Loki levanto una ceja sin entender. –Te lo ganaste –agregó con picardía –puedes destrozarme el coche todo lo que quieras.

Loki sonrió divertido por la ocurrencia, pero por supuesto no se hizo de rogar.

Mientras el conducía, Tony comprendió que sus acciones buenas o malas repercutían en la vida de los demás. No se había percatado antes porque, bueno, siempre había sido solamente él y jamás le importaron las consecuencias siempre y cuando pudiera sobrellevarlas con dignidad. Pero ahora Loki estaba junto a él y lo tenía que cuidar. Por vez primera las palabras de su padre cobraron sentido dentro de él.

"Tony, ya no podía disparar antes de apuntar".

Aquel martes por la mañana Thor alistaba los libros que habría de usar en las siguientes horas. Discretamente volteaba a ver aquel vecino casillero que no había sido visitado por su dueño y se preguntaba en donde podría estar. ¿Acaso sus heridas habían sido tan serias para no asistir a clases? En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo Loki no había faltado un solo día y siempre llegaba puntual. Aquello le extraño.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Fandral cuando lo vio voltear en aquella dirección por enésima vez.

-En nada, –contestó restándole importancia al asunto, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que ocuparse.

La noche anterior, durante la cena, había hablado con su padre pidiendo intercediera por el futuro de su amigo pero este se negó. Le desplego una serie de alegatos que el difícilmente pudo debatir y al final no solo termino como al principio, confundido e impotente, sino que también se le sumo la indignación. Cayó en la cuenta que si realmente deseaba resolver aquella situación, tenía que hacerlo por sus propios medios y que para eso debía hacer a un lado todos sus prejuicios, sus emociones y principios si quería ayudar en verdad a quien considero siempre su hermano. Así que luego de mucho meditarlo llego a una solución.

-Estuve meditándolo y… -le dijo rascando nerviosamente su nuca. –No te dejare solo, no dejare que te hundas, no si lo puedo evitar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó su amigo sin entender a que se refería. Thor contemplo aquel casillero unos metros más allá y suspiró.

-Ganaremos esa apuesta, enamoraremos a Loki Laufeyson, -fue su resolución.

* * *

Bien, espero que este capitulo haya servido un poco para entender un poquitillo a Thor.

Cualquier cosa, tomatazos, lo que sea, no duden en hacérmelo saber a través de sus comentarios, su retroalimentación me ayuda un montón.

Nos leemos a la proxima.


	14. Problemas en el paraiso

Hola.

No habia podido actualizar por falta de tiempo, pero principalmente de Internet así que aquí les dejo dos capítulos para ponernos un poco al corriente. Espero que les guste y ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario díganmelo saber con un review, así no siento como que estoy hablando al viento.

* * *

Laufey esperaba una respuesta, pero no cualquiera respuesta obviamente, sino una respuesta satisfactoria y mientras aquel Golf plateado esperaba su turno en el tráfico para avanzar, los tres chicos que viajaban con él guardaban un reverencial silencio. Býleist sabía que su padre estaba de malas, la vena saltando en su sien era una de las señales, también la forma en que aferraba el volante con las dos manos; pero lo que realmente le decía que debía comportarse como si no fuese en el asiento de atrás, era la forma fría y cortante con que le había preguntado a Loki sobre las tutorías que, según Fury le había informado el día anterior, este debía darle a Thor.

Helblindi había dado un pequeño saltito al escuchar su nombre y estaba a punto de dar su opinión cuando Býleist se lo impidió. La había tomado de la mano y le indico que guardara silencio con la mirada y luego de echarle un vistazo a la tensión existente entre el piloto y su copiloto, esta entendió y se dedicó a jugar con su celular.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó su padre cuando la luz del semáforo cambio.

Loki le había dicho todo lo que pensaba respecto a Thor. Que era un bruto arrogante, un estúpido engreído y un idiota consumado y que no existía fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión; por tanto, no, no pensaba ayudar a ese infeliz.

-¿Y por eso prefieres perder un año verdad? Porque eso fue lo que me dijo Fury, que prefieres repetir el curso antes que dar tu brazo a torcer ¿cierto? –Entonces, ante el silencio de su hijo, al fin explotó -¡¿Pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?! –Helblindi dio un fuerte respingo y Býleist se hundió en su lugar. Loki se cruzó de brazos, indignado y bufó. –Tienes la oportunidad de entrar al Instituto Baxter, una que no sabes si vuelva a presentarse ¿Y la vas a desaprovechar por un capricho idiota?

-No es un capricho, –replico ásperamente.

-¡¿Entonces qué es?! Lo que ustedes tienen es un odio tonto e infantil. Quiero que por favor te olvides de ese estúpido rencor y pienses en ti, en tu futuro, en que vas a hacer cuando yo no este. Ahora tienes todo, tienes casa, tienes ropa, tienes comida, tienes donde dormir ¡Y tú no mueves un dedo para que entre dinero a la casa! Pero la vida cuesta ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a perderlo todo solo porque no te llevas bien con el hijo de Odín? Y cuando en el futuro se presenten otros "Thor" ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguir renunciando? ¿Seguir manteniendo tu estúpido orgullo? Porque déjame decirte que el orgullo no paga las cuentas. La vida se encargara de enfrentarte a infinidad de "Thors" incluso a gente peor y no tendrás más remedio que morderte la lengua y agachar la cabeza, porque sin preparación solo serás un empleado o un obrero más que tendrá que aguantar que lo sobajen y te darás de topes maldiciendo a tu estupidez.

El coche se detuvo frente a la secundaria, donde bajo Býleist. Se despidió rápidamente con un "nos vemos luego" que fue respondido por su padre con un escueto "cuídate" y se fue. El auto siguió su marcha.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que para lograr todo lo que uno quiere, todo lo que uno desea se tiene que trabajar –Prosiguió Laufey doblando en una esquina para encaminarse a su colegio. -Para conseguir logros se tiene que sacrificar. Para ti es muy fácil decir "pues repito el año y ya". Perfecto ¡Tira a la basura un año que tu no pagaste! un año de libros, de colegiatura, de transporte, de comida de "papa necesito para esto", "papa necesito para lo otro" ¿te hago la cuenta? –Helblindi sintiéndose aludida se colocó los audífonos para dejar de escuchar. -¿Quieres saber cuánto he estado gastando en ti? Porque no estás en una escuela barata ¡Esa escuela es carísima! y tú no piensas, no razonas, solo hablas porque tienes por dónde. Pero si eso es lo que quieres ¡Perfecto! ¡A la mierda! ¡Ahora mismo dejas la escuela y te vas conmigo a trabajar! Yo no voy a mantener holgazanes y no voy a seguir gastando por un año que no va a servir de nada.

-Adiós papi –se despidió rápidamente Helblindi, cuando llegaron ante las puertas del Instituto Shield. Dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y corrió hacia Bruce, quien la estaba esperando recargado bajo un árbol. Loki guardaba silencio, por primera vez no supo que decir, o era tal vez que el intenso nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía hablar.

-Te vas olvidando también de tu noviecito, ya que vas a estar muy ocupado, porque después de trabajar tienes que llegar a hacer tus responsabilidades. De lo que ganes, la mitad deberá entrar a la casa, porque hay que pagar cuentas y lo demás lo puedes ahorrar, para ver si de aquí a un año te ajusta para volver a entrar. Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, por mí no hay ningún problema. –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Loki bajo la mirada avergonzado. Había un escozor en sus ojos verdes y aspiraba profundamente evitando a toda costa que las lágrimas salieran de estos. Se sentía frustrado y furioso, porque a pesar de todas las razones que tenía para no darle las tutorías a Thor, las que su padre le acababa de escupir en la cara tenían un mayor peso. Él sabía lo que le costaba a su viejo llegar a fin de mes, que tenía que estirar el dinero como si fuese goma de mascar para poder costear los gastos de él y sus hermanos. Sabía que su padre tenía razón y sin embargo una parte dentro de él se rebelaba a doblegar lo único que le quedaba, su dignidad.

-Deja ya ese orgullo estúpido y piensa, -dijo su padre, con ese tono frio que imprimía en su voz cuando le hablaba como hombre y no como su niño –se un poquito egoísta y que te valga una jodida lo demás. Si le tienes que dar clases al mismísimo Odín ¡Dáselas! Tú sabes el problema que yo tuve con él y también sabes que por tu hermano tuve que ir a lamerle las botas y no me importo, porque yo tengo muy claras mis prioridades y esas son ustedes. Espero que eso te sirva como ejemplo y tomes tus estudios de forma responsable como yo creí que lo hacías.

Y con esta última frase dio por terminada la reprimenda. Loki salió del auto y su padre se marchó, dejándolo sumido en un mar de emociones contradictorias. Tenía razón y odiaba eso, porque el tenia bien trazada una meta en su vida y le emputaba que ahora su futuro dependiera del pendejo de Thor. Pero si para lograr sus objetivos tenía que lamerle los huevos a ese rubio idiota, pues bien, que así fuera.

-¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! –le reclamaba Helblindi a Bruce mientras le pasaba una serie de libros que el castaño sostenía trabajosamente.

-Paciencia –le pedía Bruce, equilibrando aquella inestable torre. –Roma no se construyó en un día.

-¡Me importa una jodida Roma! –le espetó furiosa echando nuevamente los libros dentro del casillero sin ningún orden y empujando una y otra vez la puerta ante su negativa de cerrar. –Tú me hiciste una promesa y exijo que la cumplas.

-Ya le conseguí un novio a tu hermano y…

-Y en lugar de que eso me beneficiara, como aseguraste, solo hiciste que mi padre se volviera más histérico. –Azotó un puño contra el casillero logrando por fin que cediera, luego, arrebató sus útiles de manos de Bruce y los echo en su mochila. –Dime de una vez si puedo contar contigo, porque te juro que tengo a muchos que se mueren por hacerme el favor.

Helblindi se marchó y aunque sus últimas palabras le dolían en lo más profundo, una pequeña parte de él se alegró por eso, aquel día había llegado de un carácter insoportable.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -preguntó Tony, quien era su vecino de casillero.

-Es mas como un pequeño infierno –dijo con un suspiro. Cuando Helblindi se enojaba podía ser realmente insoportable, pesada e hiriente.

Bruce la soportaba porque la amaba y porque la conocía y entendía que toda esa rabia se debía a lo que su hermano había pasado en los baños dos días atrás y que en parte era culpa de él; después de todo había sido su idea el conseguirle una pareja y ahora todos en el colegio sabían que era gay, no debía ser algo sencillo de afrontar.

-Te entiendo, -dijo el castaño dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro, –yo tengo un espécimen igual.

-No –se apresuró a aclarar –ella y yo no…

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? –Interrumpió su compañero, –por la forma en que te humilla yo hubiera jurado que… -se volvió por donde se había marchado la pelinegra. -¿En verdad nada?

-No. Es decir, yo quisiera pero… -Bruce suspiró abatido, a veces aquella posibilidad se le hacía demasiado lejana.

-Sí, se lo difícil que puede llegar a ser.

-¡Pero tú lo lograste! –Y en verdad lo admiraba por eso. En una semana había conseguido domar a la fiera a pesar de todos los pronósticos.

-Bueno, no fue tarea fácil –concedió Stark con una sonrisa mientras masajeaba inconscientemente su mano, recuerdo de una de las tantas heridas obsequio de su arriesgado cortejo. –Nada que valga realmente la pena lo es.

-Pero lo vale. ¿No es así?

Tony se volvió hacia la entrada, por donde en ese momento entraba su novio y sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí, –aseguró convencido y se encaminó a recibir aquel día a la luz de sus ojos. –Hola primor ¿Qué tal tu día? –lo saludó con cariño.

-Una mierda –espetó agriamente el pelinegro llegando a su casillero.

-Parece que alguien llegó de malas.

-¿Te parece? Que observador –su voz tenía un tinte sarcástico que distaba mucho del habitual que utilizaba para burlarse de los demás, este gritaba "no me jodas" a leguas.

-¿Puedo facilitarte algo que pueda hacer tu día más soportable?

-No estaría mal un poco de cianuro. –Cerró el casillero con un fuerte portazo y se encamino hacia su aula sin prestarle demasiada importancia a su novio.

-Y yo que pensé que estaba en el infierno –dijo Bruce a espaldas de Stark –realmente debe valer mucho la pena.

Y lo valía, Tony bien lo sabía. Pero había momentos como esos en los que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener cianuro a la mano.

Fandral se acomodó en el asiento de siempre, en la parte de atrás del salón, justo a la derecha de Thor, mientras que Volstagg se sentaba a su izquierda; al frente solían sentarse Hogun y Sif, pero está aún seguía molesta con ellos por alguna razón que no alcanzaba muy bien a comprender y que Fandral aludía al simple y sencillo hecho de que era una chica y seguramente estaba en sus días. Ya se le pasaría como siempre sucedía.

Observó como lentamente el salón comenzaba a llenarse para la primera hora y el aula se inundaba de cuchicheos de diversos temas que poco alcanzaba a escuchar, aunque la gran mayoría giraba en torno al tema de moda: Laufeyson y Stark.

-Es una mala idea –dijo a su amigo con respecto a la decisión que había tomado el día anterior. –Díselo Volstagg.

-Es una mala idea –repitió distraído el pelirrojo, mientras se apresuraba a copiar los deberes de la libreta de Thor. -¿Qué es una mala idea? –levantó el rostro del cuaderno sin entender a bien de que platicaban esta vez aquellos dos.

-Sobre la apuesta, sobre enamorar a Loki.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Acaso estoy teniendo un deja bu? -Aunque al parecer los papales se invirtieron, porque según recordaba el que se negaba a hacerlo era Thor. -¿Qué me perdí?

-Sé que es una locura, pero es la única solución, –dijo al fin Thor, ignorando por completo a Volstagg.

-¿Se te olvida que es novio de Tony? –debatió Fandral.

-No significa que este enamorado de él.

-¿Planeas "bajarle" el novio a Stark? –Preguntó Volstagg sin podérselo creer, uno de los códigos de Thor era no meterse con alguien que tuviera una relación.

-De ninguna manera. Simplemente no pienso ponérselo tan fácil. Escucha, no planeo enamorarlo o jugar con sus sentimientos mucho menos tener un romance con él, pero si desviar su interés hacia alguien que no sea Stark.

-Como tú. –completo Volstagg.

-¡Exacto!

-¿Estás hablando de seducir? –inquirió Fandral vislumbrando un poco hacia donde se dirigía aquel descabellado plan.

-Así es. Sin promesas, sin pretensiones, simplemente hacer que se fije en mí como podría fijarse en cualquiera. No significa eso que estemos jugando con él, será solo coqueteo.

-Coqueteo –repitió entendiendo. -¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

-No tengo idea –contestó sonriendo.

-¡Por Dios!

-¡Por eso te necesito! Eres el mejor en eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Aceptémoslo, todas las chicas se acercan a mí por su propia cuenta. Nunca he tenido que coquetearles ni seducirlas, nunca he tenido que demostrar que soy mejor que otros para que me acepten, ni siquiera he tenido que ser romántico con ellas para que se abran de piernas, básicamente se desnudan solas.

-Eso es muy pretensioso de tu parte.

-Pero es la verdad. ¡Vamos! Ambos sabemos que no andan conmigo por ser yo, mi persona les importa un comino. Es simplemente porque soy popular, porque soy capitán del equipo de futbol y porque soy un Odinson.

-Y porque eres guapo –agrego Volstagg distraídamente, los dos rubios voltearon a verlo. -¿Qué? Es verdad, mi hermana lo dice todo el tiempo.

-Lo ves. En cambio tú tienes encanto, labia, personalidad. Todo lo que a mí me falta.

-Pero yo no sé cómo seducir a un chico. Yo sé cómo hablarle a las mujeres, como acercarme, como hacerlas sentir especiales ¿Pero un chico? ¿Cómo voy a saber que jodidos le interesa a un chico?

-Pues lo mismo que a ti –dijo Volstagg terminando con la tarea y entregándole la libreta a Thor. –Gracias. Es decir, -agregó cuando ambos lo miraron sin entender, –no es que sea un ser de otro planeta, y el hecho de que sea de nuestro mismo género debería facilitar las cosas ¿no? No tenemos ni puta idea de lo que piensan las mujeres y aun así las conquistamos. Al menos sabemos que él, por ser hombre, piensa igual que nosotros; solo que en lugar de tetas y culos grandes posiblemente piense en vergas, fuera de eso… ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

Fandral y Thor lo meditaron un segundo, no habían pensado en eso y la verdad tenía mucha lógica, Loki podía ser todo lo gay que quisiera, pero al final, era tan hombre como ellos dos. Ahora el dilema era como acercarse lo suficiente a él sin morir en el intento. Entonces un repentino silencio enmudeció el parloteo del aula y los hizo volverse directo hacia la puerta donde un delgado joven acababa de entrar. Unos ojos verdes estaban fijos en Thor y ante la insistente mirada de los demás, fue caminando lentamente hasta detenerse asombrosamente frente a él.

-Comenzamos hoy –dijo Loki refiriéndose a las tutorías y Thor asintió entendiendo. –Te veo a la salida, en la biblioteca y será mejor que no me hagas esperar. –Luego, sin agregar más y con la misma elegancia de movimientos con los que se había acercado, se fue al mismo rincón donde se sentaba a diario y se dejó caer en el banco.

-Bien, –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro ya que la suerte parecía estar de su lado. –A la salida será.

Luego de que Loki dejara a Tony plantado en el pasillo este lo había seguido para preguntarle que le pasaba, sin embargo y ante su gran asombro su novio se había dirigido hacia el lugar en donde estaba Odinson y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras se había retirado a su lugar. Tony hubiera entrado sin permiso a un aula que no le correspondía solo para hablar con el pelinegro, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del estúpido de Thor le causo un inexplicable escalofrió que lo dejo tan tieso como una estatua en la puerta. La autosuficiencia en la mirada que le regalo el rubio cuando se dio cuenta que era observado por él y esa risa bobalicona hicieron que le hirviera la sangre.

Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, había confrontado a Loki en busca de una explicación. Este, de mala gana le revelo que por orden de Fury, tendría que darle tutorías a Thor.

-¡¿Y cuándo jodidos has hecho lo que Fury ordena?! –le reclamó completamente fuera de sí.

Loki con toda la paciencia con la que contaba aquel día y que, debíamos agregar, no era demasiada, trato de explicarle de todas las maneras posibles por qué tenía que hacerlo. Le explicó que era una orden del director bajo amenaza de arruinarle la oportunidad de entrar al Instituto Baxter; le habló sobre las disputas con su padre, incluso como el complacerlo en algunos puntos le ayudaría a ganarse su beneplácito respecto a la relación que ellos mantenían y que su padre desaprobaba

Pero Tony seguía en sus trece. Para él, darle tutorías a Thor era una reverenda pérdida de tiempo, y Loki no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pero lo que más le inquietaba a Tony era algo que no externó a su novio: que él sabía que Thor utilizaría aquella oportunidad para acercarse a él y alejarlo de su lado; después de todo tenían una apuesta y esta seguía corriendo. Pero el castaño no sabía cómo externar sus temores sin revelarle aquella estúpida competencia que lo había utilizado a él como blanco de su rivalidad, pues no quería perderlo; así que simplemente se empecino, cual niño consentido, a que Loki hiciera su voluntad y por supuesto, este lo mando por un tubo.

Tony utilizo todos los argumentos que encontró para persuadirlo de abandonar semejante empresa, pero si él era terco, Loki era una piedra inamovible. Por más que intentara seducirlo con invitaciones a actividades más interesantes después del colegio, en donde ambos pasarían sin duda una tarde de lo más agradable, el persistía en gastar sus horas tratando de imbuirle un poco de conocimiento al estúpido de Odinson.

-No estoy de acuerdo –le seguía insistiendo a la hora de la salida mientras Loki digitaba la combinación de su casillero. –Y no veo porque debas hacerlo.

-¡Ya te lo explique! –No podía entender como un hombre tan brillante fuese tan cerrado de entendederas. –Ya te dije que… ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –Exclamó Loki, en cuanto el candado cedió y la puerta se abrió dejando caer una cascada de condones desenrollados a sus pies.

"Maya" "Zia" "Pepper" "Valery" eran algunos de los nombres escritos con vistosos colores en la superficie semitransparente de cada uno de los preservativos. "Hiraki" "Christine" "Scarlet". Loki entendió que se trataban de cada una de las amantes de Stark.

-¿Damocles? –preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, tomando uno de los condones con la punta de sus finos dedos.

-Era griega –se apresuró a aclarar mientras tomaba la evidencia y la guardaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. –De intercambio.

-Ya veo, –dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo a un lado todo ese centenar de nombres para llegar hasta sus cosas.

Entendía el mensaje, lo había hecho temprano cuando encontró su lugar del laboratorio decorado con insultos hacia su persona como "puta" "marica" "come vergas" "zorra" entre otros de lo mas creativos. O cuando Maya Hansen había derramado café caliente sobre su ropa "accidentalmente". Y ni qué decir del artículo en el periódico escolar que Christine Everhart había escrito respecto al incidente ocurrido en los baños y en donde él aparecía como el más terrible de los villanos.

No lo querían con Tony Stark, pero eso a Loki le importaba una mierda.

No significaba, por supuesto, que le dejara de irritar esa fastidiosa e insistente forma de hacérselo saber y el que ese día no se encontrara precisamente con el mejor de los humores no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Quieres deshacerte de todo esto? –le pidió de mala gana a Tony. –Se me está haciendo tarde.

-¿Para tu cita con Thor? –contestó este con celos mal disimulados.

-¡Que no es una cita! -Aquella repetitiva discusión lo estaba comenzando a exasperar.

-¡Pues no me importa, no iras!

-¿Perdón? –Loki se volvió a verlo como si acabara de escupirle la peor de las ofensas y para él lo era. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, le ordenaba a él lo que tenía que hacer. –No te estoy pidiendo tu autorización Stark. –Espetó secamente y Tony retrocedió casi instintivamente comprendiendo que había rebasado un límite.

-Soy tu novio.

-Y por eso tuve la consideración de comunicarte mis planes, más aun, mis motivos. Pero no te confundas. El que seamos novios no te da ningún derecho sobre mi persona, no soy una posesión tuya ni tampoco tu sirviente. Estoy contigo porque es mi voluntad y el día que cambie de parecer no podrás evitar que me marche. ¡Así que no me jodas! –Su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Dio un portazo a su casillero y paso de largo.

-¡Espera! –Tony corrió para alcanzarlo y lo detuvo por el brazo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas simplemente así. Le había costado tener a Loki y no pensaba dejarle el paso libre al estúpido de Odinson; así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, por enésima vez, se disculpó. –Lo siento.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Tony? –le dijo Loki soltándose de su agarre. -Que primero la cagas y luego con un perdón quieres borrarlo todo como por arte de magia. Y déjame decirte que las cosas no funcionan así. Al menos no conmigo.

\- Es verdad. Tienes toda la razón. Soy un completo idiota, perdóname.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. –No pudo evitar sonreír y Tony supo que aunque no se lo dijese, lo había perdonado.

Loki trato calmarse respirando profundo. Aquel día no había empezado precisamente con el pie derecho y Tony no tenía por qué pagar por eso. Lo tomo cariñosamente por la nuca para acercarlo y regalarle un beso en la frente.

-Me tengo que ir, -dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre el cabello castaño.

-Bien, has lo que tengas que hacer ¿Hablamos a la noche?

-Por supuesto, –le aseguró tratando de sonreír en un intento por tranquilizar a su compañero.

Pero Tony no estaba nada tranquilo, ni lo estaría mientras Loki estuviera cerca de Thor; así que una vez su novio se marchó, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, saco el celular y se apresuró a marcar.

-¿Happy? Necesito que vengas enseguida… tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti.

Dos horas después, Loki dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa de la biblioteca golpeando su frente repetidas veces. Si su futuro dependía de que ese rubio idiota pasara la materia, ya podría irse consiguiendo un empleo en la empresa donde trabajaba su padre.

Habían empezado por lo más básico y elemental, a su parecer lo más sencillo, pero pronto se percató que estaba trabajando con una piedra para la química; así que antes de hacer más corajes decidió realizarle una prueba sencilla y de ahí partir.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? –preguntó Thor cuando acabara de calificar su "examen".

-Pues así como veo puede que dentro de cinco años sepas la composición de elementos que forman el agua -Espetó Loki. Para él cada respuesta era una blasfemia hacia la química. –No inventes Odinson, ¡cómo es posible que no sepas ni eso! ¡Si hasta un niño de primaria lo sabe! Yo no sé qué tienes en esa cabezota de burro.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan ofensivo? –Preguntó incomodo el rubio, su actitud altanera y arrogante era algo realmente insoportable para Thor, pero si quería conseguir su propósito tendría que morderse la lengua y tolerarlo. –Si vamos a trabajar juntos deberías al menos intentar ser más amable.

-No lo necesito –contestó desinteresadamente el otro, entregándole la hoja de la prueba con más cruces que un panteón –no vamos a convivir por mucho tiempo.

-No te vas a morir si lo intentas.

-¿Qué tal que si? y soy muy joven para morir. Vamos. –Loki se puso de pie y se encamino hacia las estanterías seguido por Thor. Mientras eran observados en la distancia por un par de atentos ojos.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo –decía Happy Hogan mientras se cubría con un libro y trataba de pasar desapercibido entre los estudiantes rezagados que aun deambulaban por la biblioteca. -¿Sabía usted que fui campeón de boxeo? Dos años consecutivos. Número uno de mi clase, condecorado al valor en más de una ocasión y cuando la agencia me asigno a la familia Stark realmente creí que sería uno de los mejores trabajos de mi jodida vida. En lugar de eso estoy siguiendo a un adolescente en el lugar más aburrido del mundo. Gracias.

-Deja de quejarte –le decía la voz de su jefe por el intercomunicador que llevaba prendido a la oreja. –Admítelo, estas aquí por los jugosos bonos navideños. Ahora concéntrate y dime que está pasando.

-Se acaban de poner de pie y se dirigen hacia las estanterías.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó un alterado Tony haciendo que Happy se sobresaltara tanto, que el libro con el que se cubría casi se le cae de las manos. -¡No, no, no! ¡No permitas que eso pase!

-¿Cuál es el problema? seguramente van por más libros.

-¿Acaso nunca estuviste en preparatoria? Todos saben que el mejor lugar para intercambiar caricias es en la biblioteca, específicamente entre las estanterías. Está solo, oscuro y pocas veces se ve a una autoridad pasearse por ahí.

-Habla como todo un conocedor ¿Insinúa que su noviecito se ha llevado al rubio hacia las estanterías para manoseárselo? Eso debe ser un golpe duro al ego –trató de estirar el cuello lo más que pudo para alcanzar a vislumbrarlos, pero pronto salieron de su radio de visión - ¿Quiere que eche un vistazo?

-¡Para eso te tengo ahí! ¡Demonios!

-De acuerdo, intentare acercarme. Solo cálmese y deje de gritarme. –Discretamente y procurando de no atraer mucho la atención sobre él, Happy se puso de pie tratando de seguirlos con todo el sigilo que le fue posible.

Entre una sección, tal como la describiera su adorable jefe, oscura y solitaria, se encontraban el pelinegro seleccionando una serie de pesados tomos que le iba pasando al enorme rubio.

Thor admiraba con cierta fascinación como Loki dominaba la ubicación de cada uno de los libros casi como los mismos bibliotecarios que ahí trabajaban. Repasaba con su fino y pálido índice el lomo de cada ejemplar, deteniéndose en uno y otro volumen el cual sacaba con reverencial cuidado y se lo entregaba.

-¿Y todo esto para qué es? –le preguntó repasando los títulos.

-Se llaman libros, suelen tener valiosa información –contestó con sarcasmo -¿Sabes leer verdad?

-Si Loki, -dijo un poco cansado de su actitud, -se leer.

-Bien, empieza por esos, son los principios básicos. –Le indicó secamente cuando algo atrajo fuertemente su atención. Un rostro conocido aparecía por la esquina de uno de los libreros para luego desaparecer tan rápido como se asomaba. –Ve iniciando con estos, en seguida te alcanzo, –le ordenó a su compañero y se alejó silenciosamente.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo asombrado el guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué? –quiso saber de inmediato su jefe. Por su mente no dejaban de pasar toda clase de imágenes que perturbaban su tranquilidad.

-¡Desapareció!

-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!

-Lo hizo, estaba ahí parado hace un segundo y ahora ya no está.

-Loki no es ningún mago así que búscalo.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, este apareció justo detrás de él dándole un susto de muerte cuando tocó su hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y Happy sintió que la sangre se le helaba de pronto. Los ojos de aquel chico eran un par de verdes bofetadas que lo dejaron indefenso.

-Yo… pues… pues… estaba… estoy… em… -necesitaba que su cerebro volviera a carburar cuanto antes pero toda la sangre parecía dirigirse hacia su corazón que latía aceleradamente. En su oído, Tony Stark no dejaba de preguntar qué estaba pasando, Happy había enmudecido de repente y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Insistía a su espía -¿Se le está acercando? ¿Lo está acariciando?

-No solo eso Stark, también me la está chupando –escuchó Tony la fría y sarcástica voz de su novio y supo de inmediato que la había cagado. -¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas tú mismo? ¡Idiota! -luego de eso la transmisión se cortó y no se escuchó más que estática.

Tony se retiró el comunicador de la oreja y lo arrojó descuidadamente al piso. Luego salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca para tratar de arreglar el lio que había armado. En sentido contrario venia su "agente encubierto" completamente avergonzado por lo sucedido.

-Nos descubrió –dijo casi sin aliento en cuanto lo tubo de frente.

-¿No me digas? –Contestó a su vez Tony fingiendo una sonrisa – ¿De qué te sirve tanta jodida preparación si no eres capaz de hacer una sencilla labor de espionaje? Imbécil.

-Me capacitaron para recibir balas en su lugar, no para cuidar la honra de su novio.

-Estas despedido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Usted no puede!

-Por supuesto que sí, -dijo Tony mientras continuaba su camino –y lo estas.

-¡Usted no me contrató, fue el señor Obadiha! –le gritó mientras el otro se alejaba. –Solo él me puede despedir.

-¡Ya lo veremos!

Pero Happy sabía que eso no pasaría, porque con esa era la onceaba vez que lo despedía en lo que iba del mes y aún seguía ahí. Tony Stark podía ser todo lo descarado que quisiera, pero le tenía un gran aprecio y Happy le correspondía en igual magnitud. Él sería capaz de recibir los golpes que fuesen necesarios por su jefe, pero por supuesto, no los que seguramente su nuevo amor estaba a punto de darle por cabezón.

Cuando Tony doblo la esquina izquierda hacia el pasillo de la biblioteca Loki ya lo esperaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que hubiera preferido nunca conocer.

-¿Así que ahora además de acosador también le haces al espionaje? Dime Tony, ¿posees algún otro detalle que sumarle a tu encantadora personalidad que yo deba saber? Para ir reconsiderándolo.

-¿Reconsiderándolo? –preguntó alarmado Tony, ¿no estaría pensando terminar una vez más con él o sí? Porque le acababa de dar el motivo perfecto para hacerlo. –Yo solo estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Preocupado?

-¡Te llame al celular y me mando a buzón! –Le dijo alterado, – ¡Para que mierda te regale ese jodido aparato si lo vas a traer apagado!

-Yo apague el celular porque iba a estudiar y porque no me dijiste que me ibas a llamar.

-¿Y si me hubiera pasado algo? –le reclamó indignado.

-¿Te paso algo cariño? –preguntó con fingida preocupación.

-No, pero pensé que te había pasado algo a ti.

-Como te darás cuenta estoy en perfectas condiciones.

La voz de Loki era como acero filoso y su semblante daba miedo de solo contemplarlo. Nunca en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo lo había visto tan enfadado como estaba en ese momento. Tony dio gracias de que efectivamente no poseyera magia o definitivamente ya estaría convertido en sapo o en algo mucho peor. Imagino su cuerpo siendo desintegrado como si un poderoso rayo lo hubiese consumido solo por la forma como sus ojos lo estaban contemplando.

-Me parece que vamos a tratar de aclarar algunos puntos sobre nuestra relación –le dijo y aquellas palabras lo hicieron temblar. -Primero tú me dices que hablamos más tarde, que haga lo que tengo que hacer ¡y llego acá y resulta que me estas siguiendo! ¿Sabes la falta de confianza que eso significa? Y no solo eso, es una burla por completo a mi privacidad. Y en lugar de sentir el mas mínimo arrepentimiento te haces el digno ¿y me preguntas que porque no tenía prendido el celular? Tony si tú dices hablamos a la noche, entonces hablamos a la noche y el que yo apague el celular no te da motivo pata que te pongas en este plan tan vergonzoso.

-Es que da la casualidad de que yo te digo hablamos a la noche y tú te desapareces ¿yo como sé que verdaderamente estas estudiando con Thor y no haciendo quien sabe que cosas?

-¿Con Thor? ¿Enserio? –Loki sonrió ante aquella reverenda estupidez. -Yo me comprometí contigo a volver a intentarlo y estoy tratando de cumplir esa promesa, pero si ahora que le estoy dando clases a Thor tú te vas a poner en ese plan, ¡nos vamos a enloquecer!

-¿Vas a decirme que no te gusta Odinson?

– ¡No! –Levantó aún más la voz, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación. -¿Sabes? Me queda claro que tú y yo nunca vamos a poder tener una relación tranquila.

-¿Cómo poder tener la tranquilidad de que tú y yo tenemos una relación si a la menor oportunidad intentas romper conmigo? Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que estás enamorado de alguien más.

-¿Y ese alguien supones es Thor?

-¡Thor, o quien sea, no es el caso!

-¿Entonces cuál es el caso? vamos a hacer una cosa, tu jamás vuelves a proponer que hablemos a la noche y yo jamás vuelvo a apagar el celular; lo tengo las veinticuatro horas prendido y entonces te hago un reporte cada cinco minutos de que todo lo que hago, con quien lo hago, donde lo hago y por qué lo hago para que así puedas estar tranquilo ¿te parece?

-¡No se trata de eso! –Tony estaba al borde de la desesperación, era imposible debatirle a alguien que tenía la razón.

-¿Entonces de que se trata? ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa. Estoy cansado y lo único que deseo es ir a mi casa, así que adiós –dijo dándose la vuelta. -¡Y esta vez, por favor, no me sigas!

-¿Hablamos a la noche? – Grito Tony con un deje de desesperación

-Adiós Stark – Respondió Loki haciéndole una seña obscena con la mano.

Loki volvió a la biblioteca y camino con pasos decididos hacia el escritorio donde Thor hacia su mejor esfuerzo por entender de qué rayos trataban los libros que tenía entre sus manos y que aunque estaban escritos en su idioma, al rubio le parecían en arameo.

-Espera ¿Qué haces? –preguntó confundido Thor cuando vio como el pelinegro comenzaba a guardar furiosamente sus cosas dentro de su mochila sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Me voy, -fue toda su explicación y se echó la mochila al hombro.

-¿Cómo? –Thor recogió sus cosas lo más aprisa que pudo, tirando algunas en el proceso y lo siguió corriendo rumbo a la salida. -¿A dónde?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero es mi tiempo, te comprometiste a ayudarme en esto. –Se le planto en la puerta para impedirle escabullirse.

-Y es lo que hice ¿O no?

-¿Entregándome una torre de libros para que lea mientras tú te vas a besuquear con tu novio? –Todo el mundo había escuchado a aquellos dos gritar aunque Thor no había alcanzado a escuchar sobre qué. –Además me lo debes.

-¿Disculpa? –Loki se preguntaba si había oido bien o…

-¡Te ayude en los baños! ¿Recuerdas? –Sí, lo había escuchado bien. En ese momento no sabía quién era más imbécil, si el rubio que tenía enfrente o Tony Stark.

-¡Yo no te pedí que intervinieras! –le espetó furioso.

-Por supuesto, tenías bien controlada la situación. ¿Sabes? No te quitaría nada mostrar un poco de humildad y agradecimiento.

-¡¿Agradecimiento?! –Exclamó sorprendido -El primer día me rompiste la nariz por algo que no te incumbía y los demás días me trataste como si fuese basura y ahora ¿solo porque llegaste en el momento oportuno tengo que bajar la cabeza y rendirte pleitesía? lo siento, pero yo no olvido tan rápido. ¡Ahora, quítate de mi camino!

Y antes de esperar que el rubio obedeciera, lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y se fue. Aquel día definitivamente no había sido su día y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que terminara de una maldita vez.


	15. En lo mas alto del cielo

Thor llegó frustrado del colegio. Aquel intento por acercarse al pelinegro no había resultado precisamente como él lo hubiese deseado, aunque ¿de qué otra forma podría ser? Llevaban un par de años odiándose y eso no iba a cambiar de buenas a primeras. Loki tenía razón y era lo que más rabia le causaba, tanto rencor no podía borrarse de la noche a la mañana. Impotente, arrojó su mochila en una esquina de su cuarto sin importar que la montaña de libros que en ella cargaba se dispersara maltratándose, luego se arrojó sobre la cama.

" _¡Thorvald Odinson! ¿Qué forma de lastimar a los libros es esa?"_ –escuchó en su cabeza la reprimenda de su madre, un nombre que el aborrecía y por esa precisa razón usaba para regañarlo.

-Lo sé, lo siento –dijo cansinamente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el rincón donde su mochila había caído, para recogerlos.

" _Algún día, esos libros te darán de comer, así que respétalos, ya que alguien se tomó la molestia de escribirlos_."

-Ya está. –Acomodó cada volumen cuidadosamente en el escritorio, casi tan solemnemente como Loki los había tomado de los anaqueles y sonrió. -¿Así está mejor? –Pero cuando se volvió esperando ver a su madre sentada en su querida mecedora, la encontró vacía. Ella ya no estaba para regañarlo como cuando niño, lo único que quedaban eran sus palabras grabadas en su memoria y una serie de fotografías ancladas a hermosos recuerdos del limitado tiempo que compartieron juntos; además uno de los mayores tesoros de su madre: sus libros.

Colocados en una vitrina de cristal, cual si se tratase de antiguas reliquias, se hallaban formados uno tras otro, junto con algunas de sus pertenencias que Thor había rescatado luego de que su padre donara todo a la caridad. Se había aferrado a ellos tan fuertemente que fue imposible arrancárselos. No consentía que nadie se aproximara ni para sacudirlos, él personalmente se encargaba de su limpieza. Elma fue la única a quien le permitió acercarse para que los resguardara mientras él estuvo en el internado.

Su infancia entera podía ser narrada a través de esos libros. El jardín secreto, la historia interminable, los cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen, El señor de los anillos eran algunos de los títulos de la preciada colección. Pero de entre todos, los preferidos de su madre eran aquellos que en ese momento Thor sostenía entre sus manos con cariño: Harry Potter.

Miro a la mecedora con nostalgia y casi pudo verla sosteniéndolo amorosamente sobre sus piernas.

- _Era un espejo mafigico_ –decía aquel pequeño rubio que su madre abrazaba mientras leía por encima de su hombro.

- _Magnifico_ –lo corrigió. Era una mujer hermosa, con suaves rulos dorados cayendo como una cascada de oro por su espalda y ojos tan azules y cálidos como el cielo en un día de verano.

- _Magnifico_ –repitió el pequeño Thor, quien apenas comenzaba a aprender a leer. – _Tenía una incs… inspric…_

- _Ins-crip-ción._ –deletreó su madre con la sonrisa más tierna y sincera que jamás vería, pues sonreía con el alma.

- _Ins-crip-zon_ , –repitió a su vez Thor, –grabada en la parte superior.

- _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_. –leyó su madre para facilitarle la labor.

 _-¿Qué quiere decir? –_ le preguntó volviéndose hacia ella, no parecía algún idioma conocido.

- _Esto no es tu cara. sino de tu corazón el deseo,_ -le respondió.

Y el Thor de dieciocho años sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.

-"Nos muestra ni más ni menos, que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón." –Parafraseó Thor lo que Albus Dumbledore dijo a Harry y que él conocía de memoria.

En ese entonces le había preguntado a su madre cuál sería su más grande deseo, esperando que no le contestara _"un par de medias de lana"_ como el viejo mago le había contestado a Harry por metiche. En cambio su madre se lo confesó: tiempo. Él en un principio no entendió bien su respuesta, hasta que supo que inevitablemente tendría que morir, entonces fue su más grande anhelo también.

Thor abrió el libro y encontró una foto de su madre y él, abrazados. Había sido su cumpleaños número ocho, el último que pasaban juntos. Su rubio cabello había partido antes que ella, mientras su lugar era ocupado por una fina pañoleta de seda. Estaba mucho más delgada y demacrada, sus azules ojos opacos, pero su sonrisa seguía prodigando todo el amor y el orgullo que su corazón albergaba hacia él. Y Thor la seguía considerando la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Su padre había restringido el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pues temía que la fatigara demasiado, pero ella pedía verlo a cada momento; así que antes de entrar siempre le hacia la misma advertencia: "se breve y ni se te ocurra llorar" y Thor trataba con todas sus fuerzas de obedecerlo.

La orden del fénix fue el último libro que Thor leyó para su madre; esta le había indicado casi sin voz a partir de que página comenzara y cuando lo abrió encontró algunos renglones subrayados para él.

" _No hay vergüenza en lo que estas sintiendo, al contrario… el hecho de que puedas sentir dolor como este, es tu más grande fuerza."_

Y Thor no pudo evitar soltar el llanto y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ella acariciaba dulcemente su cabello y besaba su frente con todo el amor que su débil corazón desbordaba; el último beso que le regalara pues, aquella misma noche, su madre cerraría sus hermosos ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas.

-¿Qué haces todavía con eso? - Escuchó la autoritaria voz de su padre justo en la entrada. Thor se apresuró a guardar la foto entre las páginas de aquel libro y lo regresó con cuidado a su sitio. –Nada más sirven para guardar polvo, -dijo señalando despectivamente las cosas de su difunta esposa.

-Me recuerdan a mamá –contestó casi en un susurro mientras discretamente, enjugaba un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, su padre odiaba verlo llorar.

" _Los hombres no lloran"_ ,había dicho en el funeral de su madre.

-No necesitas de estas cursilerías para recordarla. Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que un hombre supera su dolor y sigue adelante. Aferrarte a estas cosas no te sirven para nada.

Thor decidió ignorarlo para no discutir, aunque cada palabra le lastimaba el alma.

-Me dice Elma que acabas de llegar –comentó Odín cambiando de tema -¿No te parece que es un poco tarde?

-Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, –se limitó a contestar. Thor sabía que tal vez su padre no creía que eso fuese verdad, puesto que lo consideraba un grandísimo vago

-Ya veo ¿Química? –le preguntó revisando los libros que había sobre su escritorio.

-Es una materia que se me complica.

-¿Y cuál no? –dijo Odín desacreditando por completo los esfuerzos de su hijo, después de todo el recibía sus calificaciones cada bimestre y la excelencia era la única nota aceptable para él. –Por cierto, recibí una carta hoy de tu colegio, un citatorio. –Thor sintió que pasaban un hielo por su espalda, sabía de antemano cual era el tema a tratar en aquella junta. –Parece que algunos estudiantes holgazanes hicieron trampa en los exámenes. No entiendo entonces a que van a la escuela si no es a estudiar. ¿Qué pasa con los padres de esos chicos que no los meten en cintura? En fin, toda una pérdida de tiempo –desechó el tema distraídamente mientras revisaba la correspondencia que Elma había dejado para él sobre el escritorio. –Después de todo tu no tuviste nada que ver ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto que no –se apresuró a asegurar aunque por dentro la culpa lo carcomía.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó levantando al menos media docena de sobres con nombres de diferentes universidades, todas ofreciéndole una plaza en su campus debido a su destacada participación en futbol.

-Ofrecimientos.

-¡Basura! –dijo arrojándolas al sesto situado a un costado del escritorio. –Si ya decidimos que entraras a Harvard ¿Para qué gastar tiempo y espacio en toda esta absurda propaganda? Le diré a Elma que deje de llenar tu cuarto con papeles. –Y luego de eso Odín se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia la puerta. –Alístate, no quiero que llegues tarde a la cena, hoy tenemos invitados.

-¿Quién? –se atrevió a preguntar, aunque probablemente no lo conociera, seguramente algún "amigo político" a quien su padre convencería de brindarle su apoyo en la campaña, lo que significaba que debía comportarse a la altura o podría pesarle.

-Los Foster –alcanzo a decir antes de salir por competo de la habitación y Thor hubiera preferido que se tratase de algún aburrido político.

Skadi empezaba a preparar la cena cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse, seguido de furiosos pasos subiendo las escaleras y un nuevo portazo en la planta alta. Su sobrino por fin había llegado.

Le había extrañado llegar y no encontrarlo como siempre en alguna de las labores de la casa. Helblindi le había informado que demoraría en llegar pues estaba ocupado con el chico Odinson. Luego, ante su perplejidad, Býleist se dedicó a desgranarle con lujo de detalles el conflicto que se había suscitado en la mañana entre Loki y su padre, hasta donde él había alcanzado a escuchar. Pero Skadi conocía perfectamente el temperamento de su hermano, como para saber todo lo que seguramente le había gritado a Loki y por supuesto conocía también el carácter de su sobrino para suponer en que había terminado la cosa. A veces eran tal para cual.

Loki podría maldecir y jurar que no haría nada que fuera en contra de sus convicciones, pero sabía que si era lo correcto, terminaría cediendo, aunque por dentro estuviera que se lo llevara los diez mil demonios, como seguramente ocurría en ese momento.

Cortó un gran pedazo de flan sirviéndolo en aquel plato con decoración de ositos que aún conservaba desde que era bebe y por el cual solía haber verdaderas batallas campales cuando lo llegaba a tomar Býleist, y se dispuso a llevárselo.

Por suerte encontró la puerta sin seguro. Loki estaba acostado cuan largo era sobre la cama, boca abajo y con las almohadas en la cabeza. La habitación, la cual estaba perfectamente ordenada como siempre, se hallaba en penumbras. El aroma tan característico a chocolate y vainilla inundaba el lugar.

Skadi se acercó con cautela hasta sentarse a un costado del chico, en la orilla de la cama sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

-Sé que no estás dormido –le dijo cuándo noto que este fingía estarlo para no hablar. –Te traje algo ¿no quieres saber qué es?

Loki levantó apenas una esquina de la almohada para averiguar de qué se trataba el soborno y bastó olisquear el dulce aroma del flan napolitano que su tía preparaba, para sacarlo de su guarida.

-Tus hermanos me contaron lo que pasó esta mañana –dijo Skadi entregando el postre que Loki aferró con ambas manos.

La forma como se sentaba con las piernas entrecruzadas, le otorgaba un aspecto tierno e infantil que le recordaba tanto cuando apenas era un pequeño e inocente niño. Acaricio su negro cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás para ver sus facciones, pero este volvía a su lugar sobre sus verdes ojos como si fuera un cachorro.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó preocupada. Su hermano podía llegar a ser realmente hiriente cuando se lo proponía, aunque parecía una "virtud" familiar.

Loki simplemente se encogió de hombros y devoró un gigantesco bocado, disfrutando el terso sabor que se disolvía en su lengua, endulzando un poco la amargura de aquel día.

-En su defensa te diré que mi padre era igual –continuo Skadi, –gruñía y despotricaba todo el tiempo por cualquier detalle, pero siempre supimos que era por nuestro bien y que lo hacía con todo su amor. Po supuesto a Laufey le irritaba demasiado y luego de incontables discusiones terminaba jurando que jamás repetiría aquel patrón con sus hijos… Como ves, más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo.

Loki rio ante aquel refrán, más por él mismo que por su padre. Había asegurado que nada en el mundo lo haría dar las asesorías al idiota de Odinson y había terminado accediendo.

-Vamos –le pidió su tía con un toquecito en la pierna –ayúdame a preparar la cena.

Por alguna razón que Loki no alcanzaba a comprender, el ritual de preparar la cena lo relajaba y le hacía olvidarse de todo aquello que lo perturbaba. En ese momento, mientras convertía las papas en puré, se olvidó por completo de la discusión que tuvo aquella mañana con su padre, de los acosos por parte de las exnovias de Stark, de cuidarse las espaldas para no volver a ser sorprendido por idiotas como Bran, de tener que tolerar la proximidad y falta de entendimiento de aquel rubio neandertal y por supuesto de todo lo que significaba ser novio de Tony Stark. Gusto que no le duro demasiado ya que su hermano se le plantó en la cocina, completamente enfadado, portando el celular que intencionalmente había olvidado en el cuarto.

-¡Esta fregadera no deja de sonar! –Se quejó Býleist. –Ya le intente mover todos los botones y nada. No me deja concentrarme en mis deberes.

-Dame –Loki se limpió con un paño y le tendió la mano para que se lo entregara. Ochenta llamadas perdidas decía la pantalla.

-No sabía que tenías un Mark 78 de última generación –comentó su tía echándole un vistazo sobre su hombro.

-Fue un regalo –contestó tratando de ocultar lo que en ese momento estaba tecleando: "deja de fastidiar de una jodida vez Stark".

-¡¿Enserio tienes un Mark 78?! –Preguntó un sorprendido Býleist casi arrebatándoselo de la mano – ¿Cómo es posible si aún no ha salido al mercado?

-Ser novio del dueño de Stark Industries tiene sus ventajas ¿Qué no? –dijo pícaramente su tía mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Loki le ofreció una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Me lo prestas? –preguntó su pequeño hermano, pero ni siquiera espero a que respondiera cuando ya se había apoderado de él, acomodándose en uno de los altos bancos que rodeaban la isla de la cocina.

-¿Qué está haciendo tu hermana? –preguntó su tía pasándole a Loki una bandeja con verduras que rápidamente este se puso a cortar.

-Lo de siempre –dijo distraídamente el pequeño. –Actualizando su estado, twiteando a sus ídolos, chateando con sus amigas ¿Sabías que tiene uno de los mejores procesadores que hay en el mercado?

-¿Helblindi? –Preguntó burlonamente Loki –Yo lo dudo.

-¡Tu celular! ¿Puedo descargar un par de juegos?

-¿Plantas contra Zombies?

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó indignado -¡Eso es para niños!

-¡Vaya! –Dijo divertida su tía, -habló el adulto de la casa.

En eso estaban, entre risas y juegos, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y el típico "Ya llegue familia" de su padre se escuchó.

Laufey aun extrañaba el sonido de los pequeños pasos corriendo hacia él, de cuando sus hijos eran niños, la disputa entre Loki y Helblindi por ver quien besaba su mejilla en primer lugar. Incluso el hecho de que lo primero que le preguntara Býleist fuera "¿Qué me trajiste?" a sabiendas de que sus bolsillos estaban repletos de golosinas para ellos. Ahora parecía que le hablaba a una casa vacía. Como odiaba a veces a los adolescentes, pero algún día ellos tendrían sus propios hijos y entonces disfrutaría viéndolos padecer como ahora lo hacia él.

-Cariño, pásame ese refractario –le pidió Skadi a Loki, quien dejo su labor un momento para acercárselo y luego continúo.

-¿Sabías que puedes accesar a cualquier red que desees desde este celular? –decía fascinado Býleist mientras sus dedos no dejaban de teclear sobre un diminuto celular.

-No –contestaba su hermano desinteresadamente. Él y la tecnología no solían llevarse demasiado bien desde hacía un par de años.

Laufey tenía algunos minutos contemplando a su familia desde la entrada, a la espera de que notaran su presencia, pero parecía pasar por completo desapercibido.

-¿Acaso no escucharon que ya llegue? –Se quejó molesto, –pareciera que estoy pintado.

-Ya te oímos, –fue la escueta respuesta de su hermana, quien se afanaba por terminar la cena. –Býleist, deja ese aparato para después y empieza a poner la mesa por favor, –le ordenó su tía, pero el chico ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¡Wow! Sus gráficos son impresionantes –exclamó entusiasmado. Loki se acercó a su hermano arrebatándole el celular de sus manos y las protestas no se hicieron esperar -¡Oye!

-Has lo que se te pidió, no hagas que te lo repita dos veces.

-Ya voy –dijo de mala gana y bajó del banco en un salto saliendo rumbo al comedor. –Hola pá –dijo cuándo se cruzó con su padre en la puerta.

-¿Hola pá? –Preguntó sorprendido Laufey -¡¿Hola pá?! –en que jodido momento había dejado de ser "papi" o "papá" para convertirse simplemente en "pá".

-Tranquilo –le pidió su hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Si sigues haciendo tanto coraje te va a dar un aneurisma. Ahora ve y lávate las manos que ya vamos a cenar.

Laufey frunció el ceño y se encamino cual niño pequeño a hacer lo que le solicitaban.

-¡Y ya de paso le hablas a Helblindi, por favor! –le pidió Skadi.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora hasta mensajero resultó.

Frigga golpeo dos veces antes de ingresar al cuarto de Thor, quien en ese momento se encontraba en aquel escritorio rodeado de dos pilas de gruesos libros, una visión inusual.

-Thor, querido ¿Aun no estás listo? –le preguntó la dama a quien desde hacía unos cuantos años se había convertido en su hijo.

-¿Listo para qué? –preguntó distraídamente el rubio sin levantar la vista del texto.

-¿Ya olvidaste la cena?

-Eso intento –contesto cínicamente, causándole una sonrisa a su madrastra.

Frigga se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio donde el chico trabajaba y apoyo sus cálidas manos en sus hombros dándole un cariñoso masaje.

-Cariño, sabes que tu padre se molestara si no bajas. Además, Helga preparo una cena que esta para morirse –alegó a su insaciable apetito, Thor jamás había despreciado un buen platillo. - ¿Te la vas a perder?

-Paso, –enfatizó completamente seguro. Prefería morirse de hambre antes que tolerar una cena con los Foster.

-Te entiendo –dijo cariñosamente la mujer, lo conocía perfectamente. –A mí tampoco me apetece mucho convivir con los Foster esta noche, a veces soy incapaz de soportar a Glenda. Pero tu padre nos necesita.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para dar una imagen a todos de que somos una familia ejemplar? –preguntó molesto.

Los finos dedos de la dama se clavaron en los hombros de Thor y este supo de inmediato que la había lastimado con sus palabras. Frigga era una estupenda mujer y desde el día en que su padre se casara con ella, había luchado arduamente por ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Thor, no el de su madre, ya que este sería irremplazable, pero si el de una amiga. Había tratado que todo fluyera de manera normal dentro de la casa, que se honrara el recuerdo de la antigua dueña, pero también que se le brindara el respeto que se merecía y a pulso se había ganado. Por eso Thor decidió llamarle madre, con cariño.

-Lo siento –se disculpó arrepentido de lo que su rabia pudo ocasionar. Se volvió sobre su silla giratoria y la abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en su vientre.

-No te preocupes –le aseguró acariciando sus dorados cabellos, -no es tu culpa. Hagamos una cosa –le propuso -¿Qué te parece si bajas solo un momento? Por complacer a tu padre y luego yo me aseguro de que te puedas retirar discretamente.

Thor le sonrió como si acabara de ver un oasis en el desierto. Definitivamente su madre debió enviar aquel ángel a rescatarlo del fastidio de tener que comportarse como todo un Odinson. Asintió aceptando la propuesta y luego de que Frigga le obsequiara un dulce beso en la cabeza, lo dejo para que pudiera prepararse para aquella fastidiosa cena.

El menú de aquella noche era puré de papas, un exquisito bistec a la plancha y ensalada de frutos rojos con aderezo de mostaza dulce.

-Býleist, tienes que comer todo lo que se te ha servido –dijo Skadi a su sobrino cuando vio como este espulgaba la ensalada.

-No me gustan las fresas –se quejó el menor.

-Te hacen bien y por eso las tienes que comer.

Býleist resoplaba con fastidio, cuando una pálida mano se coló velozmente hasta su plato y desapareció las pocas fresas que había apartado. Volviéndose sorprendido hacia su izquierda, Loki le obsequio una divertida sonrisa y disimuladamente le guiño un ojo.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó de pronto su padre sobresaltándolos -¿Qué pasó con lo que hablamos esta mañana?

-Te causará alegría saber que a partir de hoy tienes un hijo geólogo –declaró el pelinegro.

-¿Qué es geólogo? –susurró Býleist inclinándose para que su hermana lo escuchara.

-Alguien que trabaja con piedras –le aclaró esta con fastidio.

-Estoy orgullosos de ti –le dijo su padre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Al menos uno de los dos lo está –murmuró Loki cortando ferozmente su filete.

El sonido de alguna cosa vibrando se escuchó cuando todos guardaron silencio de pronto, no era la primera vez que se oía en esa noche. Aquello ya estaba sacando de quicio a Laufey.

-¡¿Pero qué jodidos…?!

-¡Ese vocabulario! –corearon sus hijos reprendiendo a su padre y el hacerlo tan al unísono causo tanta gracia que todos comenzaron a reír.

-Perdón –se disculpó el patriarca – ¿Me puede alguien explicar que es lo que suena?

-Es el celular de Loki –se apresuró a contestar Býleist -¿A que no adivinas que modelo se…? ¡Auch! –se quejó cuando su tía le propino una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se callara.

-¿Y se puede saber quién te llama con tanta insistencia?

-¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo venenosamente Helblindi. –Su atractivo novio rico, por supuesto. –los ojos de Loki se clavaron ferozmente sobre su hermana, pero esta cínicamente sonrió llevándose lentamente un fruto a la boca.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esa relación –Laufey miro a Loki de forma severa y de pronto el ambiente se tensó.

-¡No es justo! –Se quejó la chica -¿Por qué él puede tener novio y yo no?

-Me parece que no lo está haciendo con su autorización –susurró Býleist.

-¿Loki? –Laufey aguardaba una respuesta.

-¡¿Así que eso es lo que uno tiene que hacer en esta casa para obtener lo que quiere?! –exclamó aparatosamente Helblindi. -¡¿Pasar por encima de la autoridad?! Yo también puedo hacerlo

-Bien, -dijo su tía- y de paso lavas los platos de la cena.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó horrorizada.

-Tu hermano lo hace todas las noches, yo no veo porque no puedas hacerlo también tú.

-Te deje muy claro que ese chico no me gustaba para ti –le dijo Laufey a su hijo, pero Loki se limitó a terminar su cena en tiempo record.

-Tu hermano lleva el mejor promedio de su generación y tú muy apenas pasas –continuo Skadi debatiéndole a su sobrina. –Si te vas a poner a igualarlo, que sea en todas las áreas jovencita y no solo en las que te conviene.

-¿Alguien puede pasarme más puré? –Dijo haciéndose la desentendida –quedo delicioso.

-Qué bueno que lo pienses –sentenció su tía acercándole el refractario de cristal que lo contenía –ya que lo hizo tu hermano.

-¡Parece como si no dieras importancia a lo que digo! –exclamó indignado su padre.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Loki sin poder creer lo que escuchaba –Acabo de ayudar a mi peor enemigo solo por complacerte ¿Y me dices eso? –Se puso furiosamente de pie recogiendo su plato –Permiso –se disculpó y salió del comedor.

-¡Un momento! –Lo imitó su padre siguiéndolo hacia la cocina –yo no te he dado permiso de retirarte jovencito.

-¿Así que también para eso tengo que pedir tu permiso? –contestó su hijo con sarcasmo mientras lavaba la loza que acababa de ocupar. -¿No quieres que te pida permiso también para ir al baño, como si fuese una puta cárcel?

-Mucho cuidado Loki, no voy a tolerar que me faltes al respeto, –le advirtió su padre.

-¿Y según tu que es faltarte al respeto? ¿Decir la verdad? –Se volvió a verlo completamente indignado. –He hecho todo lo que has pedido de mí sin quejarme ni una sola vez. No fumo, no bebo, no ando con pandillas, jamás he reprobado una maldita materia. Llego a esta casa y me encargo de mis hermanos, limpio, cocino, ayudo a Býleist con las tareas ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Sabes que somos un equipo.

-¡No soy tu jodida esposa! –le gritó a su padre y este se quedó completamente petrificado. –Debiste controlarla a ella y no a mí, –dijo agriamente su hijo y se fue.

Skadi trato de no intervenir en aquella discusión, pero era imposible mantenerse ajena cuando los gritos se escuchaban hasta el comedor. Oyó a su sobrino subir furiosamente la escalera y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con un violento golpe.

La alarma de Býleist empezó a sonar indicando la hora de su medicina. Lentamente Skadi se puso de pie y caminó hacia la vitrina donde se guardaban sus medicamentos y se los pasó al menor, luego salió del comedor para ir donde su hermano que seguía parado tal como su hijo lo dejó, sumido en sus tormentos. Simplemente lo abrazó, no había más que hacer.

Mientras el famoso Mark 78 insistía fastidiosamente en sonar. Una vez en su cuarto, Loki lo tomó con rabia y contestó.

-¿Qué carajos quieres Stark?

-Hablar contigo nada más, –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Loki estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda pero lo pensó mejor, estaba decidido a demostrarle a todos que el poder sobre su vida lo ostentaba únicamente él y nadie más.

-Pasa por mí entonces –le ordenó.

-Nos vemos en diez minutos –se apresuró a decir el castaño y le colgó antes de que cambiara de opinión.

A veces Thor se aliviaba de que su padre pasara la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa, así él podía cenar lo que se le diera la gana donde se le diera la gana y no estar como en ese momento, sentado rígidamente en aquel enorme comedor labrado finamente en caoba, utilizando ese molestísimo traje que apenas y lo dejaba maniobrar y tratando de recordar para que servía cada jodido cubierto. Por supuesto los conocía a la perfección, su padre se había empeñado en que lo aprendiera para momentos como ese, en donde tenía que ser un ejemplo como hijo y no causarle vergüenzas por sus modales de cavernícola.

-¿Has visitado ya la nueva exposición que se presenta en El Roscommon? –preguntaba Glenda Foster a la anfitriona, mientras sus esposos hablaban sin cesar sobre política internacional, las fluctuaciones del mercado bursátil y claro, de vez en cuando sobre golf.

-No he tenido el gusto –dijo amablemente Frigga. La verdad es que le faltaba tiempo para todo lo que tenía que hacer. Era directora del Howart Stark Memory Hospital. Ayudaba en la campaña de su marido organizando eventos recaudadores y por supuesto, trataba de administrar una casa con más empleados que personas para habitarla. Sin contar además con sus labores de madre que trataba de equilibrar con las de esposa ¿En qué momento podría ella tomarse un respiro para disfrutar de alguna distracción?

-No sabes de lo que te perdiste. La inauguración fue magnifica y el artista ¡Dios! Es tan joven, -decía la mujer.

-El mundo es de los jóvenes mi querida Glenda.

-Lo sé y me aterra pensar en lo pronto que podemos envejecer. Ayer estaba alistándome para mis clases de yoga cuando ¡horror, una cana! ¿Puedes creerlo? Por poco y me desmayo. Así que por supuesto, cancele un par de citas que tenía pendientes y le llame a Aidan de inmediato ¿Si sabes quién es Aidan, cierto? –le preguntó bajando la voz como si se tratase de su mayor secreto.

-¿Tu estilista? –la verdad es que aquella mujer mencionaba tantos nombres, que Frigga se confundía constantemente de persona.

-¡Exacto! –gritó emocionada de que se entendieran a la perfección. –Y fue un verdadero milagro que estuviera libre, porque tenía una comida pendiente a medio día con Angelina Brannagan en el club.

-¿Enserio? –Exclamó Frigga con un sutil sarcasmo que solo Thor compartió con una sonrisa.

-Oye –lo llamó la morena sentada a su costado – ¿Vas a comerte eso? –preguntó señalando un trozo de su pan.

-¡Darcy! –profirió horrorizada Glenda Foster a su nueva protegida.

-Adelante –ofreció divertido Thor y la chica lo tomó sin reparos.

-Una disculpa –la excusó Glenda –Darcy apenas conoce de modales. –Aunque por la forma en que se sonrió le pareció a Thor que más bien lo hacía a propósito.

-Son solo chicos –la defendió Frigga –no necesitan saber de etiqueta en el mundo donde se desenvuelven.

-Por supuesto que no, los modales son un reflejo de clase y distinción, por eso yo siempre me he esforzado porque Jane sea toda una dama en la extensión de la palabra. Desde pequeña se le ha inculcado lo que es propio en una señorita de su edad y hasta el momento nunca nos ha decepcionado… Y no lo hará, eso te lo puedo asegurar, -agregó volviéndose hacia Thor y tomándolo del antebrazo. –Puedes estar tranquilo querido, mejor elección que mi Jane no has podido hacer.

Thor sonrió como toda respuesta, simplemente no sabía que contestar, odiaba que su madre tratara a Jane como si fuese simple mercancía. Disimuladamente se libró de las zarpas de aquella mujer y se concentró en dividir en pequeños trozos su salmón bañado con especias.

-Por cierto ¿te has comunicado con ella? Porque las última vez que hablamos se quejó de que nunca puede localizarte.

-Thor ha estado un poco ocupado con algunas materias –lo defendió Frigga. –Ya sabes, por ser su último año. Técnicamente tuve que arrancarlo de los libros para que bajara a cenar.

-Qué alegría saber que aún existen jovencitos que toman tan en serio sus estudios, sin duda llegaras muy lejos –lo elogió Glenda –Pero aun así, deberías tomarte un poco de tiempo para atender a Jane, después de todo es tu novia. No queremos que tan bonita relación se pierda ¿no es así? –dijo riéndose como si aquello nunca pudiera llegar a pasar. –Después de todo ella es tan hermosa, tan inteligente. No querrás que algún inglés te robe tu más preciada joya ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no, –contestó simplemente el rubio.

-Entonces "aplícate" corazón, como vulgarmente dicen ustedes los jóvenes.

La mujer se comenzó a carcajear de su chiste mientras Thor respiraba en busca de paciencia y bebía de su copa de agua, pensando en lo insoportable que sería tenerla como suegra.

-Por suerte no tarda en volver y entonces podrán ponerse al corriente de todo, –continuó la mujer, ajena completamente a su incomodidad. -Estará aquí para la fiesta de las flores. Estoy tan emocionada, lucirá hermosa en un despampanante vestido celeste, combinará perfectamente con los ojos de Thor –añadió con una risilla tonta que el rubio trato de seguir forzosamente, mientras dirigía la vista a su madre sin entender.

-El baile de debutantes –le aclaró Frigga.

¡Carajo! Había olvidado por completo esa putada. ¿Ahora como mierda haría para chisparse de ese engorroso compromiso?

-¡Serán la pareja más envidiada de todas! –Dijo ensoñadoramente Glenda –y quien sabe, quizás nos den la sorpresa –guiñó teatralmente uno de sus ojos hacia Thor y este casi se atraganta con el agua.

Sabía a la perfección lo que aquella mujer buscaba desde hace algunos años: que formalizara de una vez su compromiso con Jane. Se lo insinuaba cada que tenía oportunidad y Thor como siempre, no sabía cómo responder sin ofender a la dama. Su padre había sido tajante cuando alguna vez lo intentara: su carrera dependía en gran medida de la opinión de Liam Forster y esa opinión estaba sujeta directa y proporcionalmente a los caprichos de su mujer, así que más le valía mantenerlos siempre contentos y de su lado.

-¿Tu con quien iras? –preguntó a la chica a su costado en un intento por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, gran error.

-Con Brian Leuman –aseguró muy convencida.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –exclamó tan horrorizada la señora Foster, que hasta los caballeros dejaron por un segundo su conversación para ver de que trataba aquello.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Frigga sin comprender.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? –inquirió sin poderlo creer, mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la primicia de revelar uno de los chismes más jugosos en esos momentos. –El otro hijo de los Leuman, Nick, -se volvió hacia ambos lados como si comprobase que alguien ajeno no estuviera escuchándola, aunque era más que obvio que no. –Es gay –dijo casi en un susurro y luego se tapó la boca como si acabara de escapársele una aberración.

Odín se reacomodo pesadamente en su asiento y Frigga hizo como si limpiar sus labios con aquella servilleta color hueso, fuese la labor más importante del mundo. Thor bajo la mirada un poco incómodo, aquel tema era tabú dentro de su casa y esto era a causa de su hermanastro, quien prefirió vivir en otro lado antes que negar su bisexualidad.

Glenda esperaba una reacción por parte de su anfitriona que le dijera que eran del mismo pensar y empezaba a ponerle nerviosa el no recibir ninguna respuesta, así que fue Darcy quien contestó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Brian?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver con Brian? ¡¿Estás bien de la cabeza?!

-Tal vez el chico solo está confundido –intervino Odín dando su opinión. –A esa edad no se sabe bien lo que se quiere. Por eso es necesario que los padres tengan bien sujetas las riendas de sus hijos para evitar que extravíen el camino y terminen en malos pasos.

Frigga no debatió palabra alguna a su marido, aunque Thor bien sabía que ganas y argumentos no le faltaban. Después de todo, ella había sido madre y padre para su hijo durante muchos años e hizo un trabajo excelente a su parecer, y esencialmente lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, que era mucho más de lo que se podía decir de su padre. Pero Odín siempre consideró que eso en lugar de favorecerle al muchacho, había sido su mayor debilidad "Después de todo –había dicho en alguna ocasión- un chico necesita la figura de un padre".

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Odín –se sumó Liam Foster al debate. –Aunque por suerte, aun no es demasiado tarde para él.

-Es verdad –concedió su esposa. –Su madre lo internó en una clínica de ayuda para que lo desintoxiquen de esa aberrante enfermedad.

Los puños de Thor se crisparon en torno a la servilleta ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera pensar en tanta idiotez a la vez? ¿Pero que tenía esa gente en la cabeza? su hermano, porque así lo consideraba él, era el ser más extraordinario que conocía y a la mierda su sexualidad, después de todo era suya y de nadie más.

Frigga noto la turbación de Thor y conociéndolo supuso que no tardaría en explotar y tal vez decir cosas que más tarde lamentaría, no porque no fuesen verdad, sino porque no convenían a los intereses de su padre. Miró fugazmente a su izquierda, donde Dita aguardaba de pie por si algo se ofrecía, y sutilmente asintió.

-¿Mas vino? –ofreció servicialmente la chica, acercándose velozmente con la vinatera, cuando de pronto tropezó con algo y derramó todo el contenido sobre Thor.

-¡Pero mira nada más! –exclamaron los Foster mientras el rubio se ponía rápidamente de pie y trataba de limpiar aquel desastre. –Muchacha descuidada ¿Por qué no te fijas?

-Lo siento muchísimo –se disculpó Dita tratando de ayudar al chico.

-En verdad Frigga que no sé cómo soportas esto –se quejó airadamente Glenda, como si el vino hubiese sido derramado sobre ella.

-Fue solo un accidente –dijo suavemente la rubia –Dita, retírate por favor. –La chica se disculpó una vez más y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia se marchó. -Thor, cariño, será mejor que te vayas a cambiar –le sugirió su madre y el rubio levantó la vista entendiendo que todo había sido orquestado por ella.

-Con permiso –se disculpó caballerosamente con todos y salió raudo por donde la chica había casi huido; haciendo una nota mental para agradecerle en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, por liberarlo de aquella pesadilla de gente a costa de, lo que sabía, sería una fuerte reprimenda por parte de su padre.

Loki había aceptado salir con Tony no porque le entusiasmara demasiado la idea de hablar con él, sino porque necesitaba salir urgentemente de su casa y evitar complicar más la situación.

Le había gritado a su padre y se sentía terrible por eso, le había dicho algo que lo había lastimado y se arrepentía. Nunca le había faltado el respeto de esa manera, excepto aquella vez hace un par de años y había sido por culpa del estúpido de Balder y ahora volvía a hacerlo por Stark.

Loki respiró profundo tratando de frenar el torrente de emociones que amenazaban con quebrarlo. No iba a ponerse a llorar en ese momento y mucho menos delante del idiota de Stark.

Tony imagino que tan pronto Loki lo tuviera en frente sería historia. Estaba casi seguro que le gritaría hasta quedarse afónico y le recordaría a su madre de todas las maneras posibles, cosa que sabía, merecía. En cambio, lo único que hizo en cuanto paso a recogerlo, fue subir en absoluto silencio al Mustang Shelby que en ese momento conducía y así había permanecido durante toda el camino hacia el mirador.

-Sé que he repetido esto más veces de las que jamás imagine que lo haría pero… lo siento. –dijo el castaño en cuanto giró la llave para apagar el motor.

El lugar estaba completamente solo y en penumbras, apenas iluminado por la débil luz de una luna creciente. Loki no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar del auto y caminar hacia la orilla del mirador. Un viento fresco de finales de invierno alborotaba su cabello. Se recargó sobre el cofre del Shelby mientras admiraba las luces de la ciudad a sus pies, como si fuese el reflejo del manto estelar que los cubría.

Tony lo imitó sin atreverse a acercársele demasiado por temor a perturbar aquella tregua que parecía estarle dando.

-Sé que me porte como un soberano idiota y me arrepiento –dijo quedamente esperando obtener alguna respuesta por parte de su novio, pero este seguía en silencio, con la vista fija en algún punto en la distancia –Soy un imbécil, aunque en mi defensa te diré que nunca supe que lo era hasta que llegaste tú y me lo hiciste saber. Por supuesto, no es algo que no haya pensado antes la mayoría de la gente, pero o no tienen el valor de decírmelo de frente como lo haces tú o siempre me importo una jodida. Es solo que he estado tanto tiempo solo y aunque lo he tenido todo me doy cuenta que nunca he tenido nada en realidad, nada que valga la pena, nada tan importante como tú. Y yo hago lo que creo correcto para cuidar lo que tenemos, lo que hago siempre, pero al parecer no es lo correcto, pero… primor, no soporto la idea de que estés junto a Thor.

-¿Thor? -Aquel nombre pareció sacar a Loki de su trance y se volvió hacia Tony sin entender.

-Si Thor. Sé que es una estupidez pero es que él es tan… el siempre… Aghhh! –Exclamó al no poder explicarse –No puedo evitar sentir celos de él y lo odio.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con él? –preguntó con una sonrisa, al parecer no era el único que sentía una animadversión por ese rubio.

-No sé si lo entiendas.

-Intentalo.

-¿Enserio? –Loki asintió –Bien, -Tony se acomodó subiendo por el cofre del auto y recargándose en el parabrisas cual si se tratase del diván de su terapeuta. -¿Por dónde empezar? –suspiró tratando de hacer memoria. –El internado. Si creo que todo empezó por eso…

Tony comenzó a narrarle entonces como, con tan solo ocho años, su padre había tomado la decisión de mandarlo a un internado. Por supuesto era uno de los mejores del país, en donde te permitían vivir con todos los privilegios que una posición como la suya podían permitir. A diferencia de muchos, él se adaptó rápidamente a su nuevo hogar y en poco tiempo ya se había ganado la simpatía de profesores y compañeros por igual.

-Ya sabes, parte del encanto Stark –agregó Tony con esa sonrisa coqueta que tanto enloquecía a las chicas. –Todo era grandioso, tenía al colegio comiendo de mi mano… hasta que llegó él.

Loki supo entonces por boca de Tony, que Thor había pasado gran parte de su infancia en el mismo internado.

-Y era tan jodidamente encantador –soltó Tony con una mezcla entre sarcasmo y amargura.

Tony le narró con un cierto tono de rencor como todos los maestros se habían vuelto de pronto hacia el pobre niño en desgracia. Como le tenían ciertas consideraciones solo porque acababa de perder a su madre y como a su parecer este se aprovechaba de la situación. Eso sin contar con la rapidez con la que se ganó a los que hasta entonces eran sus "amigos" y que pronto comenzaron a hacer comparaciones entre los dos en donde su carácter extravagante y cínico no salió muy bien parado.

-En cambio Thor "era un amor" –dijo el castaño con un tonecito dulzón –o eso era lo que pensaban todas las chicas. Él era el lindo, el simpático, el carismático, el adorable. Siempre poniendo a los demás por delante suyo, siempre con ese estúpido y honorable código de conducta que era tan irritante. Estropeaba todas mis bromas solo porque "no era correcto". –Se quejó indignado y Loki no pudo evitar reírse por esa actitud tan infantil por parte de Stark. –No te rías, que la cosa no se pudo mejor en la adolescencia.

-Me imagino, ¿Acaso te robo la atención de todas las chicas?

-No de todas, de una: Foster.

-¿Foster? –preguntó Loki sin podérselo creer.

-No me mires así, yo creo que ella es muy linda.

-Y no te lo discuto, pero… ¿Foster?

-En aquel momento era la chica perfecta, guapa, inteligente, graciosa. –Dijo ensoñadoramente -Luego me di cuenta que su madre está completamente loca y no sabes cuánto me alegre de que hubiera preferido a Odinson y no a mí.

-Déjame ver si te entiendo bien. ¿Tú odias a Thor porque llego a tu territorio y te robo la atención?

-¿Y te parece poco?

-No es que quiera minimizar tu dolor, pero en definitiva creo que existen mejores motivos para despreciar a alguien.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Loki se lo pensó un momento. Ahora que lo meditaba tampoco su rencor hacia Thor tenía un fundamento realmente profundo. Si, lo había golpeado el primer día y si, luego se habían pasado un tiempo fastidiándose mutuamente en consecuencia. Pero el escuchar el relato de Tony le hizo darse cuenta de lo pueril que podría llegar a ser los motivos de ambos.

Loki se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se recostó sobre el auto junto a Tony. Las estrellas se veían hermosas desde ese lugar.

-El punto es –agregó el castaño –que temo que termines dándote cuenta de lo "encantador" que Thor puede llegar a ser y me cambies por él.

-Te prometo que eso no pasará –le aseguró acostándose sobre su costado para mirar a Tony –Con todo y el encanto que él pudiera llegar a tener, dudo que algún día pueda caerme bien. Pero en el remoto caso de que eso sucediera, créeme, no te cambiaría por él.

Una extraña emoción se apoderó del corazón de Tony al escuchar a su novio decir aquello. La penumbra le daba un toque místico a aquella mirada verde que lo contemplaba con cariño, sus labios, que en ese momento sonreían con ternura se le antojaron irresistibles y tomándolo de la nuca lo fue acercando a su boca. Definitivamente los besos de reconciliación eran los mejores.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí espero les haya gustado, jitomatazos o algún comentario constructivo no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente


	16. Fantasmas del pasado

Loki se encontraba sentado sobre el capo del coche acompañado de Tony, con la mirada perdida en el maravilloso manto estelar y cobijado por los sonidos propios de la noche que eran arrastrados por el viento.

Una de las cosas que le fastidiaban un poco de Stark era su tendencia a hablar hasta por los codos; pero en momentos como ese, cuando guardaba silencio y simplemente se limitaba a permanecer a su lado, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, se sentía realmente a gusto.

-¡Estaba olvidando algo! –Exclamó de repente saltando del capo.

…Aunque esos momentos no duraran demasiado.

\- ¿A que no adivinas lo que te traje? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras rebuscaba en el interior del auto.

-Conociéndote, tal vez al ballet de Viena escondido en la cajuela, -le contesto Loki con sorna.

-¡Mmmm! ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido?... ¡Pero no! Es esto –le extendió una caja cuadrada con un gran moño verde encima que Loki recibió con cautela, preparándose para cualquier extravagancia procedente de Stark.

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó curioso mientras se incorporaba y recibía el regalo.

-Es mi ofrenda de reconciliación –le contestó mientras se acomodaba a su lado y sacaba su móvil para encender la lámpara y el reproductor. –No es una velada a la luz de las velas, pero tendrás que conformarte.

Loki sonrió mientras los primeros acordes de una música instrumental comenzaban a alagar sus oídos. Dentro del paquete, encontró lo que parecía una copa de helado hecho de oro.

-"El Golden Opulence Sunday", –recitó Tony con solemnidad entregándole una pequeña cuchara dorada de mango alargado.

-Y exactamente… ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Loki mientras daba vueltas a la copa examinando por todos sus angulos.

-Es helado de vainilla de Tahití, bañado con vainilla ahumada de Madagascar y envuelto en una lámina de oro de 23 quilates.

-¿23 quilates? –Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido- ¿Y se puede comer?

-Esa es la idea. –Sonrió ante la reacción de su novio que en ese momento olisqueaba lo que parecía una cuchara de nácar repleta de perlitas. –Eso es caviar dulce. Pruébalo –lo instó ante la renuencia de Loki, quien no muy convencido clavo la cuchara y dio el primer bocado.

-Esto es… -dijo saboreándolo lentamente.

-¿Exquisito? ¿Formidable? ¿Lo mejor que tus papilas gustativas han probado en tu vida? –A Tony le gustaba hacer uso de todas sus influencias y su fortuna cuando se trataba de impresionar a alguien, aunque Loki era una persona difícil de impresionar.

-Extravagante seria la palabra que yo utilizaría, muy Stark. –Sonrió, matando con esto la vanidad de Tony.

-¡Lo mande pedir directamente desde el Serendipity en Nueva York! –dijo teatralmente ofendido.

-No me sorprende –contestó saboreando otra cucharada del postre –pero no esta tan mal, gracias.

-¿No esta tan mal? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir a su favor? Es considerado uno de los postres más exquisitos del mundo.

-Y costoso, supongo. No entiendo tu tendencia a malgastar tu fortuna en cosas como esta; la verdad yo me conformaría con un simple flan.

-¿Un flan? –Le cuestionó incrédulo- ¿prefieres un simple flan a un Golden Opulence? ¿Enserio?

-Es que no has probado el flan que hace mi tía Skadi, es el mejor del mundo y lo mejor es que no cuesta fortunas ni tienes que viajar tan lejos para conseguirlo.

-¡Mmmm! –rezongó cruzándose de brazos, - yo queriéndome esforzar por quedar bien contigo y resulta que mi novio se conforma con un simple flan.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas así, mejor compartamos –le ofreció la extravagante cuchara de oro para que Tony degustara también del postre, pero este la rechazó. Se giró hacia el lado contrario haciéndose el digno y fingiendo ignorarlo para diversión de Loki, a quien le recordaba un pequeño niño caprichoso en medio de un berrinche.

Dejó la copa a un costado suyo y con el delicado roce de sus frías manos (más frías aun por sostener el postre helado) acaricio la tersa mejilla de su novio hasta llegar a su bien cuidada barba de candado, la cual sostuvo para girarlo hacia él y apoderarse de sus labios. Tony sonrió mientras Loki tomaba su cuello para conducir su rostro y ahondar el beso. Se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia besando, pero la manera en que su lengua se enlazaba con la suya lo volvía loco.

–Sabes que no necesitas gastar el equivalente a un año de salario en un postre para tenerme contento Stark. –le dijo cuándo se separaron, regresando su atención al helado y llevando una cucharada colmada hacia su boca.

Y luego sonrió, con esa sonrisa pícara que enloquecía a Tony.

Había algo en aquel chico de afilados rasgos que le hacía condenadamente sexy. Tal vez eran sus movimientos elegantes al momento de tomar la cuchara o su mirada extasiada con el dulzor del postre (pues sabía que a Loki le fascinaban las cosas dulces); quizás la forma como la punta de su lengua asomaba por entre sus finos labios, recorriéndolos lentamente y recogiendo los residuos de aquel exquisito manjar. Aunque si de manjares se trataba, la boca del pelinegro era el mejor que Tony hubiese probado en su vida.

-¿Gustas? –le ofreció una vez más, y como toda respuesta, Tony se abalanzo posesivamente sobre su novio degustando el exquisito sabor del postre en sus finos labios, en su tersa lengua y en su fría saliva.

Loki acepto aquel beso que al principio era suave, cadencioso y tierno, pero que poco a poco se fue intensificando cuando la traviesa lengua del castaño se adentró en su boca enredándose con la suya de forma diestra y sensual.

Una especie de corriente vibrante se entremezcló con una crepitante agitación dentro de él, cuando las manos suaves de Tony cobraron vida y se adentraron con delicadeza bajo su ropa acariciando la piel desnuda de su vientre. Loki contuvo la respiración por unos instantes presa de aquel sentimiento abrumador que lo paralizó, apretando los ojos con fuerza sin atreverse siquiera a pensar, sintiendo un temor inexplicable por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero los dientes de Tony arremetieron contra su labio inferior, haciéndolo soltar un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios ávidos y ardientes de su novio, quien lo sujetó con aprensión por la nuca para ahondar con más ímpetu dentro de su boca, si eso era posible. Mientras Loki exhalaba un suspiro y finalmente se dejaba dominar por sus emociones, como hacía mucho no le ocurría y se entregaba a las placenteras sensaciones que las caricias expertas de Tony le producían.

Stark sonrió mentalmente sintiéndose victorioso con aquella muestra de sumisión, mientras lo iba recostando en el capote del carro y se situaba sobre él. Loki hundió sus manos en su cabello castaño tímidamente al principio, pero conforme la fogosidad del beso aumentaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba, lo despeinaba y jalaba suavemente atrayéndolo más hacia él.

En un momento dado, el ojiverde jadeo sin poder contenerse al sentir la virilidad evidente de Tony contra la suya. Tony liberó un gruñido ronco y varonil al escuchar aquel sonido encantador inimaginable para él, y que ahora sonaba como recompensa a sus caricias.

El beso fue roto por los dos en busca de nuevo aliento, mientras se contemplaban con miradas oscurecidas de deseo. Tony volvió a sus labios con besos cortos que luego fue repartiendo por su barbilla, su mandíbula y su cuello mientras la respiración de Loki se agitaba cada vez más. Pero lo que realmente hizo que volviera a tiritar fue la urgencia con la que aquellas manos descendían por su vientre y se apresuraban por desatar el cinturón de su pantalón.

-¡Tony! –exclamo casi sin aliento, sin saber si estaba listo para llegar más allá. Pero cualquier protesta fue acallada rápidamente por la forma dura en que el castaño lo volvía a besar, estrujándolo, obligándolo a entregarse totalmente. Loki pugnaba por controlar aquel apasionado beso, pero por momentos una especie de fiebre nublaba sus pensamientos y sólo podía dejarse llevar, perdiéndose en lo más profundo de aquella boca que lo turbaba e incitaba a no parar.

Tony pudo sentir el momento preciso en que Loki bajo la guardia y cayo rendido a sus atenciones. Fue entonces que sus manos ansiosas lograron colarse en la imposible prenda que no quería cooperar con él, deseando explorar esa tierra desconocida. El cuerpo entero de Loki tembló sintiendo el descarado roce de sus hábiles dedos sobre la tela de su bóxer y sonrió victorioso, disfrutando de la entrega de aquel obstinado chico que se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer y que en ese instante lo deleitaba con un concierto de candentes suspiros que se entremezclaban con la música de fondo.

"Nothing else matters"

Tan pronto la canción había dado inicio, la voz del cantante de "Metálica" había sido reemplazada en su cabeza por el suave sonido del Cello y fue ahí que su cerebro se desconectó, haciéndolo viajar cinco años al pasado hasta la Escuela de iniciación musical de Vanaheim.

En ese instante Loki ya no tenía casi diecisiete años sino doce y salía de su clase de violín como todas las tardes, cuando la solitaria escuela vibro con la profunda y electrizante interpretación de un cello: "nothing else matters", en la mejor interpretación que hasta el momento hubiera escuchado en ese lugar. Fue siguiendo la música hasta el aula apartada, cuya pared frontal estaba compuesta de espejos y frente a ella, un solitario chico entregado a su arte. Su rostro era cubierto por una cortina de lacio cabello, de un rubio tan claro que parecía de plata. Sus manos, cubiertas por unos mitones a rallas rojas y negras, se movían apasionadas sobre las cuerdas y Loki no podía despegar sus ojos de ellas. Había algo casi hipnotizante en su forma de tocar, en la forma en que disfrutaba de su música, en la forma en como envolvía el cello con su cuerpo, tan sensual. Entonces, de entre aquella cascada de rubias hebras, un par de ojos grises se abrieron clavándose en el reflejo de Loki en el espejo. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en los labios al tiempo que concluía la interpretación y Loki daba un salto al saberse descubierto y salía corriendo completamente avergonzado.

-¿Sucede algo? –escucho la voz de Tony jalándolo del oscuro abismo de sus recuerdos.

Loki abrió los ojos un poco desconcertado de encontrarse con aquel par de pozos de chocolate que lo contemplaban ansioso.

-No –dijo con la respiración entrecortada y se arrojó a sus labios antes de que preguntara algo más. Pero para mala fortuna tan pronto como volvió a cerrar los ojos estaba nuevamente ahí, admirando a aquel chico con ojos de tormenta que se abstraída del mundo cuando tocaba para hacerle el amor a su cello.

- _Me encantaría tocar como tú_ –se le había escapado en alguna ocasión en un suspiro. Balder sonrió de lado, de esa forma coqueta en que solía hacerlo cuando una travesura atravesaba su mente.

- _Ven_ –lo llamo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a acercarse hasta donde ese momento el afinaba su instrumento. – _Toma asiento._

 _-¿Cómo? Pero…_

 _-¡Shhh!_ –silencio su réplica haciéndolo sentarse en su lugar e instándolo a abrir las piernas para colocar el cello entre ellas y entregándole el arco con el que debía tocarlo.

Loki sonrió nervioso, el sabia manejar el violín y aunque de pequeño pensaba que el cello era un violín gigante, lo cierto era que en la práctica eran dos instrumentos distintos que se tocaban muy diferente.

 _-¿Y ahora qué?_

 _-Toca_ –ordenó con esa voz pausada y aterciopelada que le causaba escalofríos. Loki se encogió de hombros y empezó a mover el arco sobre las cuerdas arrancándole desgarradores gritos al pobre instrumento.

Balder sonrió divertido por su insolencia y luego de negar con la cabeza se sentó detrás de él envolviendo sus largas y delgadas piernas con las suyas. Acerco su pecho hasta recargarlo contra su espalda y lo envolvió con sus brazos hasta tomar sus manos con cada una de las suyas. Al instante siguiente una armoniosa melodía comenzó a vibrar contra su caja torácica pero a Loki no pudo importarle menos; la abrumadora cercanía de su cuerpo era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza. Su enajenante aroma, el calor que despedía, su respiración acariciando su nuca, era lo único que llenaba sus sentidos y Balder lo noto; así como también noto la agitación y el estremecimiento que se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Unos tibios labios acariciaron su cuello subiendo por este con tortuosa lentitud hasta su oído, en donde se apoderaron del lóbulo de su oreja mordisqueándola y succionándola con delirante pericia. No pudo dejar escapar un vergonzoso gemido de placer que de inmediato fue bebido por unos labios carnosos muy diferentes a los de Balder.

Tony se empeñaba en hacerlo disfrutar, pero Loki parecía irse de repente a lugares en donde no podía alcanzarlo por más que se esforzara.

-¿Está todo bien? –volvió a inquirir el castaño cuando sintió la dureza de su novio perderse entre sus manos.

Loki simplemente asintió y volvió a tratar de concentrarse en ese momento, en ese instante, en esas caricias dedicadas que su novio le regalaba y hacer que el calor regresara a su cuerpo, pero era difícil, porque al cerrar los ojos no era Tony a quien besaba si no él, no era Tony quien lo tocaba sino Balder, el hombre que más había amado y quien más daño le había causado en su joven corazón.

 _-Me encanta como gimes_ –escucho su voz susurrándole al oído y cada bello de su cuerpo se erizo.

" _Pero si gime como una puta_ _"_ –hizo eco las burlas a las que fue sometido por mucho tiempo _–"pero si es una puta" "la puta de Balder"._

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron con terror aventando inmediatamente a Tony y sentándose como si un resorte lo hubiese impulsado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó consternado el castaño al sentir el claro rechazo de su novio. Pero el pelinegro no hacía más que jalar aire y llevarse las manos al rostro, temblando y completamente pálido cual si hubiese visto un fantasma y no estaba tan errado, ya que su fantasma personal había regresado para atormentarlo una vez más.

\- No... No es nada –trato de disimular su desasosiego bajando del auto y acomodándose la ropa- solo que ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa ¿Puedes llevarme por favor?

-Loki dime que sucede –le insistió preocupado imitándolo y yendo tras de el -estábamos bien y de repente…

-¡¿Qué no es nada?! –Le gritó alejándolo de él. Estaba furioso, mas consigo mismo que con Tony- ¿Puedes llevar a mi casa sí o no? dime si no para irme solo.

-De acuerdo – masculló Tony completamente irritado, subiendo al mustang y azotando la puerta en el proceso. Manejó furioso de vuelta por las solitarias calles hasta la casa de su novio.

Qué manera de bajarle la calentura a alguien. Pero lo que realmente le irritaba era no poder acercarse más a Loki, parecía que esta vez podría hacerlo, que sus defensas cedían. Pero cada vez que estaba cerca, una muralla infranqueable se interponía entre los dos y como odiaba eso.

Pero no más de lo que Loki en ese momento estaba odiando a Balder ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a poder librarse de su recuerdo? ¿Siempre que cerrara los ojos iba a estar ahí para atormentarlo? El sabía la respuesta y no era para nada alentadora. Porque no era Balder quien lo atormentaba sino su propia conciencia, quien no hacía más que recordarle lo ingenuo y malditamente estúpido que había sido en confiar en alguien como él, en alguien que prometió custodiar su corazón como su bien más preciado y en cambio lo había arrojado a la basura hecho pedazos.

-¿Me puedes explicar que te está pasando? –le preguntó Tony tan pronto aparcaron a dos calles de su casa. Habían hecho todo el trayecto en un pesado silencio pero el necesitaba respuestas.

-Es muy tarde Tony, mañana hablamos– y dándole apenas un ligero beso en los labios para evitar la réplica, bajo del auto y se despidió perdiéndose de inmediato entre las sombras de la noche.

-¡DEMONIOS!- escucho gritar a Tony para después salir veloz rechinando las llantas.

Dolía, aun lo hacía. Era una de esas heridas que te empeñas en cubrir con una venda para evitar contemplarla, pero que sigue punzando bajo ella, supurante y a la espera del menor descuido para invadir con su podredumbre. Tal vez lo más conveniente sería arrancarse el corazón de cuajo antes de que infectase otras áreas, como lo había hecho esa noche… Pobre Tony.

Loki suspiró y comenzó a trepar por el enorme árbol que daba sombra al patio trasero de su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y había absoluto silencio, probablemente ya todos estarían en la cama por lo que debía ser muy cuidadoso y hacer el menor ruido posible. Solo debía equilibrarse un poco sobre una de las ramas para alcanzar su ventana y ya estaría dentro de su habitación; desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea.

-Entra despacio –lo sorprendió una voz por entre las penumbras de su cuarto. –Tal vez así no te escuche llegar, –era su padre.

Podría decir que la sangre de su cuerpo se le congeló y el aliento lo abandono por completo, pero eso sería falso. Cuando había decidido escapar para ver a Tony aquella noche, no estaba entre sus planes ser sorprendido… o tal vez sí. Tal vez la idea era esa, para así demostrarle a su padre que si él era un chico obediente, era porque así lo había decidido y no porque su autoridad significara algo para él. Hacía mucho que había perdido el miedo que un chiquillo le tiene a un padre, el miedo a ser sorprendido en algo indebido, regañado y castigado por eso. Sin embargo aún había respeto, Loki no conocía a nadie que respetara más que a ese hombre que había librado adversidades para las que no estaba preparado y había salido adelante; y era ese mismo respeto el que le susurro a su lengua quedarse guardada y no responder estupideces.

-¿Ya viste la hora que es? -Su padre, quien estaba aterradoramente calmado, se puso de pie. –Te hice una pregunta.

Loki saco el teléfono, obsequio de Stark y miro la hora, tres de la mañana en punto, tal vez si se le había pasado un poquito la mano con el tiempo.

-Tienes dieciséis años ¿tienes una idea de los peligros que hay afuera para alguien de tu edad? –su voz se escuchaba contenida y Loki pudo darse cuenta de que no era precisamente de rabia o indignación como él hubiera supuesto, lo que Loki veía en sus ojos era ansiedad y preocupación. –Al menos espero que ese idiota al que llamas novio, haya tenido la delicadeza de venirte a dejar. Porque estabas con él ¿O me equivoco? –Loki no se atrevió a negar aquello y tal vez eso era el detonante que su padre necesitaba. -¡Demonios Loki! –Estalló por fin- ¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza? ¿A qué grado de enajenación has llegado con ese muchachito, para tener que salirte de tu propia casa a altas horas de la noche como si fueses un ladrón? ¡Existen las puertas! ¿Sabias? – Y entonces comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro de su habitación como si fuese un león enjaulado - Acaba de desaparecer un jovencito apenas un año menor que tu ¿Acaso no has visto su foto pegada por todos lados? A esa clase de riesgos te expones saliendo a estas horas ¿Era tan urgente verlo que no podía esperar a mañana? Lo ves todo el maldito día en la escuela ¿acaso no es suficiente? ¿Qué tenías que hacer con él a estas horas de la noche que no podía esperar? Sabes que, no me lo digas, ya puedo imaginarlo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Loki sorprendido ante lo que su padre suponía que había pasado entre él y Tony, no muy alejado de la realidad si el recuerdo de Balder no se hubiese atravesado, pero él no había ido a verlo con ese fin.

-¿Tan alborotadas tienes las hormonas que no puedes postergar tu placer a una hora más conveniente?

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso! –trató de debatirle.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué era tan urgente y que te llevara tanto tiempo? Son las tres de la mañana, te fuiste no sé a qué hora, yo llegué aquí a las once y ya no estabas. Tuve que llamar al trabajo para comunicarles que no podría cubrir el turno de la noche porque mi hijo había desaparecido. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Y Loki lo entendía, no era tonto. Un menor ingreso, un problema al momento de solventar los altos costos de las medicinas de Býleist, un reajuste en la economía familiar que posiblemente llevaría a que su padre perdiera más cabello del que ya había perdido.

-¿Con que tranquilidad puedo irme a trabajar si te vas a salir cuando te dé la espalda? ¿Quién va a cuidar de Býleist y Helblindi?

-Creí que ya había dejado en claro que no soy tu esposa. –dijo con rencor.

-No, por supuesto que no eres Farbauti, aunque te parezcas horriblemente a ella.

Loki sabía a qué estaba haciendo referencia, a aquella vez en el hospital cuando Býleist estaba en medio de un ataque que casi le cuesta la vida y su madre, quien debería estar al pendiente, brillaba por su ausencia. No fue la única vez que no estuvo, ella solía escabullirse pretextando cualquier tontería y se perdía de vista por una o dos horas. Luego, Loki supo de la peor forma los motivos por los cuales su madre desaparecía, la encontró un día en la cama con su amante.

-Yo no soy Farbauti –repitió con los dientes apretados, el que lo comparara con ella era para Loki peor que un insulto.

-¿Sabes porque se fue sin mirar atrás? Porque la puerta estaba muy abierta y lo estará también para ti. Yo no pienso tenerte encerrado en una torre con cinturón de castidad, alejado de tu príncipe adorado. No soy esa clase de padre y lo sabes. Solo hazme un favor y no te entregues a las fauces de la bestia por él.

Luego de eso se fue, dejando a Loki en medio de una habitación en penumbras.

Aquel había sido un día muy largo, pensó, además de estresante. Con un suspiro se desplomó en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación. Estaba oscuro, sí, pero las luces de los faroles de la calle se filtraban por entre las hojas del gran árbol haciendo un espectáculo de luz y sombras que gustaba de admirar mientras pensaba. Y tenía mucho en que pensar, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que ocupaba su mente era una sola persona: Farbauti.

Farbauti y sus modos refinados, Farbauti y sus estrictos códigos de conducta. Había querido hacer de él un príncipe de cuentos de hadas y se llevó un gran chasco cuando le resulto una princesa. Aun así no claudicó en su idea de lo que es correcto y trato de "enderezarlo" como a un árbol que ha crecido de lado. Lo llevo a infinidad de lugares para que lo educaran como era debido, y Loki asistió sin chistar en un inútil intento por complacerla. Pero de todos esos lados, el único al que había acudido con gusto fue a la escuela de iniciación musical donde había conocido a su gran amor, el violín y en donde había encontrado a su peor pesadilla… Balder.


End file.
